CHANTAJE A UN AMOR
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: Amargos recuerdos lo turbaron entonces, recuerdos que había tardado doce meses en olvidar. ¿Qué hombre quiere recordar sus propios errores? Serena, con su falsa inocencia, le había tendido una trampa como una vulgar buscavidas. ¿El cebo? Su hermosura. ¿La amenaza cuando la trampa se había cerrado? El escándalo. El jeque de Jumar ejercía un poder casi feudal sobre sus súbditos, pero
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantajea a un amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**(The arabian mistress)**

**CAPITULO 1**

En su villa del sur de Francia, el príncipe Darien Shiels ibn Chiba, jeque supremo y gobernante de uno de los países más ricos del golfo pérsico, el emirato de Jumar, dejó el móvil y se volvió hacia su ayudante de confianza, Malachate.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó, al observar el rostro preocupado del hombre.

-Siento molestarte... -empezó a decir Malachate, dejando un archivo sobre la mesa-, pero he pensado que debía llamar tu atención sobre este asunto.

Sorprendido por la aparente incomodidad de su ayudante, Darien tomó el archivo. El primero de los documentos contenía un detallado informe del jefe de policía de Jumar sobre cierto extranjero que había sido encarcelado por desfalco. Darien se quedó inmóvil, los ojos zafiros ensombrecidos de incredulidad. Era Andrew Tsukino, el hermano mayor de Serena.

Otro Tsukino culpable de deshonestidad y engaño. Mientras leía la explicación de los acontecimientos, que habían terminado con el arresto de Andrew, su rostro bronceado se endureció en una mueca de disgusto.

¿Cómo se había atrevido el hermano de Serena a crear una inmobiliaria fraudulenta para engañar a los ciudadanos que él, Darien ibn Chiba, había jurado proteger?

Amargos recuerdos lo turbaron entonces, recuerdos que había tardado doce meses en olvidar. ¿Qué hombre quiere recordar sus propios errores? Serena, con su falsa inocencia, le había tendido una trampa como una vulgar buscavidas. ¿El cebo? Su hermosura. ¿La amenaza cuando la trampa se había cerrado? El escándalo. El jeque de Jumar ejercía un poder casi feudal sobre sus súbditos, pero incluso en el siglo XXI, Darien ibn Chiba aceptaba que era su obligación mantener un estilo de vida conservador. Y un año antes, no tuvo elección porque su padre, Mamoru, sufría una enfermedad terminal...

Volviendo al presente, Darien respiró con fuerza para calmar su ira. Al contrario que muchos otros miembros de familias reales de Oriente Medio, él no había estudiado en Occidente. Había sido educado como sus antepasados, con tutores privados y en escuelas militares, entrenándose para sobrevivir en el desierto con fuerzas especiales británicas. A los veintidós años, piloto experto en todas las formas de combate, había logrado convencer a su padre de que, aunque la habilidad de conducir a su pueblo a una supuesta guerra era importante, cien años de paz con sus vecinos sugerían que un título universitario en economía le sería de mejor uso.

Darien había descubierto que tenía un talento natural para las finanzas y, con sus estudios, enriqueció aún más los cofres de Jumar, un país tan fabulosamente rico que sus ciudadanos tenían la mayor renta per cápita del mundo. Y después de conocer las democracias de los países occidentales, también empezó a entender a las liberadas mujeres europeas. Y se había quedado absolutamente fascinado cuando conoció a Serena Tsukino...

-¿Cómo deseas que actúe en este caso? -le preguntó Malachate.

-No hagas nada. Deja que los tribunales se ocupen del asunto.

-Me temo que Andrew Tsukino no podrá pagar una fianza.

-Ese es su problema -suspiró Darien. Después de un largo silencio, Malachate se aclaró la garganta-. No te preocupes. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Incómodo con aquella respuesta, el hombre hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho. Darien entendía la incomodidad de su ayudante. Que Andrew Tsukino estuviera en una cárcel de Jumar lo hacía enfrentarse con realidades en las que no había querido pensar durante un año. Su orgullo, su rabia al saber que había sido engañado nubló durante algún tiempo su sentido común. Pero era hora de olvidarse de Serena Tsukino y seguir adelante.

Debería haberlo hecho antes. Aquella no era una situación que pudiera dejar sin resolver. Particularmente, cuando después del accidente de avión que había diezmado a su familia, tenía la responsabilidad de criar a tres niños huérfanos.

Necesitaba una esposa, una mujer buena y maternal. Era su obligación casarse, se recordó a sí mismo. Pero no estaba muy ilusionado con la idea.

Dejando a un lado el archivo de Andrew Tsukino, Darien se echó hacia atrás en la silla, mirando hacia la pared con sus penetrantes ojos zafiros. Los Tsukino y el patán de su padrastro, Artemis, eran un trío de estafadores sin escrúpulo alguno. ¿A cuántos hombres habría engañado Serena? ¿A cuántas personas habría arruinado Artemis? Y Andrew, el único de los tres al que había creído honesto, también era un corrupto. Todos ellos debían ser castigados.

Darien imaginó el halcón que era el emblema de su familia, sobrevolando el desierto en busca de su presa. Una sonrisa fría se formó en sus labios. No había razón para no golpear en busca de justicia. No había razón para no aprovecharse de las circunstancias y pasarlo bien al mismo tiempo...

Serena estaba sentada junto a su padrastro en el asiento trasero del taxi. Pequeña y delgada, se sentía mermada al lado del hombre. Hacía mucho calor y tras el largo vuelo desde Londres, estaba agotada.

El taxi, que volaba sobre las limpias calles de Jumar, los llevaba a la cárcel donde Andrew, su hermano, estaba detenido. Si no hubiera estado tan preocupada por su hermano y no tuviera tantos problemas económicos, se habría negado incluso a compartir taxi con Artemis Moon.

Seguía sorprendiéndola sentir tal repugnancia por otro ser humano. La lealtad no era suficiente para perdonar al hombre que la había arrastrado con él, haciéndola perder la confianza del príncipe Darien ibn Chiba. Y tampoco podía perdonarse a sí misma por estar tan fascinada que ni siquiera se cuestionó la inesperada petición de matrimonio por parte del jeque un año antes.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo -empezó a decir Artemis, pasándose un pañuelo por la sudorosa cara-. ¡Tienes que ir a ver al príncipe Darien y pedirle que libere a Andrew!

Serena se puso lívida, su palidez acentuada por el rubio cabello.

-Yo no puedo...

-¿Y si Andrew contrae alguna infección en esa cárcel? Ya sabes que no es un hombre muy fuerte.

Serena sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta porque en la melodramática advertencia había mucho de verdad. De niño, Andrew tuvo leucemia y, aunque se había recuperado, solía caer enfermo a menudo. Su delicada salud había destrozado su carrera en el ejército, obligándolo a meterse en el mundo de los negocios, un mundo que desconocía. Por eso había terminado en la cárcel.

-En la embajada nos han asegurado que lo están tratando bien.

-Sí, pero por ahora no hay fecha de excarcelación. Si fuera un hombre supersticioso, creería que tu guerrero del desierto nos ha hecho un maleficio -se quejó amargamente Artemis-. Hace un año estaba forrado de dinero y ahora mírame, estoy prácticamente arruinado.

Lo que se merecía, pensó Serena. Su padrastro pasaría por encima de cualquiera y haría cualquier cosa para ganar dinero. Pero había una sorprendente excepción a esa norma: Andrew, que era para él casi como un hijo propio. Era irónico que Artemis hubiera sacrificado su propia seguridad económica intentando mantener a flote el negocio de su hermano.

La prisión estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, una fortaleza rodeada de altos muros de piedra y torres de vigilancia. Nerviosos, tuvieron que esperar algún tiempo en una sala con asientos de plástico frente a una pared de cristal. Serena se dio cuenta entonces de que los presos no podían mantener contacto físico con las personas que los visitaban.

Pero cuando Andrew apareció, su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Había perdido tanto peso que el uniforme de la prisión le colgaba por todas partes y tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Su palidez la alarmó.

-No deberías haber venido, Serena -le dijo su hermano a través el teléfono que comunicaba las dos estancias-. He sido yo quien se ha metido en este lío. Confié demasiado y dejé que Lita gastara dinero como si no pudiera acabarse nunca. Así es como vive la gente aquí... te vuelves loco intentando ser como ellos.

-¡Iré a hablar con los periódicos en Londres y montaré tal escándalo que tendrán que sacarte de aquí! -exclamó Artemis.

Andrew miró a su padrastro con gesto horrorizado.

-¿Estás loco?

Serena tomó el teléfono, sus ojos celestes llenos de ansiedad.

-No tenemos dinero suficiente para pagar la fianza. Tu abogado fue a buscarnos al aeropuerto y nos dijo que no podía seguir defendiéndote, que el caso estaba cerrado. Tienes que decirnos qué podemos hacer para sacarte de aquí.

-No podéis hacer nada -dijo Andrew, derrotado-. ¿No os dijo mi abogado que no hay apelación posible en mi caso? ¿Cómo están Lita y los niños?

Serena se puso tensa porque no podía darle buenas noticias. Después de que las autoridades la deportaran con sus dos hijos porque no tenía medios económicos, su cuñada Lita estaba sufriendo una horrible depresión.

-Pues...

-¿Tan mal está? -preguntó entonces Andrew-. ¿No me has traído siquiera una carta suya?

-Es que está muy deprimida... -a Serena le dolía aumentar la preocupación de su hermano, pero no podía engañarlo-. Te echa mucho de menos, pero ahora mismo está intentado recuperarse para que los niños no sufran.

Los ojos de su hermano se humedecieron y Serena también tuvo que contener las lágrimas.

-Pobre Lita.

-¿Cómo estás tú?

-Más o menos... -murmuró Andrew, bajando la mirada.

-¿Te tratan bien? -preguntó Serena, intimidada por los dos guardias armados que custodiaban la puerta.

-No puedo quejarme... pero esto es un infierno. Odio la comida, apenas hablo árabe y no hago más que vomitar -contestó su hermano con voz temblorosa-. Pero hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que Artemis hable con los medios de comunicación porque eso me convertiría en un objetivo de los propios presos. Aquí se toman cualquier crítica sobre Jumar como si fuera una crítica personal al mujeriego de su gobernante, el príncipe Darien...

Con un abrupto movimiento, uno de los guardias que lo custodiaban dio un paso adelante y le arrancó el teléfono de las manos.

-¿Qué pasa... qué hace? -exclamó Serena, aterrada.

Pero era como si ella y su padrastro fueran invisibles. El guardia se llevó a Andrew sin decir una palabra.

-¡Seguro que esos matones se lo llevan para darle una paliza! –exclamó Artemis, angustiado.

-Tranquilo -intentó calmarlo ella, intentando disimular su miedo-. Ninguno de esos hombres le ha puesto la mano encima...

-¡Porque estábamos nosotros delante! ¿Cómo sabemos lo que le están haciendo ahora?

Esperaron diez minutos para ver si Andrew reaparecía, pero no fue así. En su lugar, un hombre vestido de uniforme entró para hablar con ellos.

-La señorita Tsukino, supongo.

-¡Quiero saber qué está pasando aquí! -demando Artemis agresivamente.

-Las visitas son un privilegio que ofrecemos a los parientes de los presos, no un derecho. Su visita ha terminado porque no permitimos que se hable de nuestro gobernante en términos ofensivos -explicó el hombre-. Pero le aseguro que aquí no maltratamos a los presos. Jumar es un país civilizado. Pueden solicitar otra visita dentro de unos días.

Serena se dio cuenta de que todo lo que hablaban era controlado por micrófonos y murmurando unas palabras de agradecimiento, sacó a su padrastro de allí para que no agravara más la situación.

Artemis fue maldiciendo durante todo el camino y Serena se sintió aliviada porque el taxista no parecía entender los insultos que lanzaba contra Jumar y los ciudadanos de ese país. Hablar mal del príncipe Darien en público era un riesgo que no debían correr. Cuando llegaron al hotel, su padrastro se dirigió al bar y ella tomó el ascensor para subir a su habitación.

Lo único que podía ver era el rostro macilento de su hermano. Solo seis meses antes, Andrew pensaba que haría fortuna en una ciudad famosa por sus florecientes negocios... Serena miró el teléfono que había en la mesilla.

«El número es fácil de recordar», le había dicho Darien una vez.

«Nosotros instalamos el primer teléfono de Jumar, de modo que solo tienes que marcar el 1 para hablar con la centralita de palacio».

Serena cerró los ojos, con el corazón encogido. Sin embargo, el príncipe Darien ibn Chiba parecía ser la única solución. En un país occidental, Andrew sencillamente habría declarado que su empresa estaba en bancarrota y no habría sido encarcelado como si fuera un delincuente.

No tenía más remedio que ponerse en contacto con Darien y rogarle que liberase a su hermano. Él, como gobernante del país, podía hacerlo. La idea de volver a ver a Darien la hacía encogerse de angustia, pero ¿cómo podía ser más importante el orgullo que la vida de su hermano?

Acongojada, empezó a pasear por la habitación. ¿Querría Darien vérla? ¿Cómo podía pedirle aquel favor a un hombre que la despreciaba a ella y a su padrastro?

Serena se sentía incómoda en un país donde todo olía a dinero y poder. Y un año antes, se había sentido aún más incómoda con un hombre tan exótico como el príncipe Darien ibn Chiba. Había sido una tonta al pensar que su relación con un hombre tan complicado podría durar, a pesar de que ella no había tenido nada que ver con el sórdido intento de Artemis de chantajearlo.

Serena marcó el número, pero el personal de la centralita de palacio solo hablaba árabe. Frustrada, colgó el teléfono y tomó su bolso. Del bolsillo interior sacó un anillo de oro con un jeroglífico grabado.

Con manos temblorosas, recordó el día que Darien le había puesto ese anillo en la Embajada de Jumar en Londres. ¿Cómo había podido creer que aquella era una auténtica ceremonia nupcial? Había sido una farsa para combatir la amenaza de Artemis de involucrar al príncipe en un escándalo. Pero solo cuando aquella cruel farsa terminó, se dio cuenta Serena de que Darien solo quería humillarla.

Guardando el anillo en un sobre del hotel, Serena escribió una nota solicitando audiencia con el príncipe. Después, bajó a recepción para preguntar cómo podía enviar aquella carta lo más urgentemente posible. El recepcionista la miró, boquiabierto.

-¿Una carta para el príncipe Darien? -murmuró, mirando la nota que decía: _CONFIDENCIAL. _Ella asintió, intentando mostrarse segura de sí misma-. Uno de nuestros conductores la llevará, señorita Tsukino.

De vuelta en su habitación, Serena se duchó y se cambió de ropa. Unos segundos después, alguien llamó a la puerta. Artemis. Decidida a ignorarlo, se sentó en la cama, pero su padrastro empezó a golpear como si quisiera tirar la puerta abajo y Serena se vio obligada a dejarlo pasar.

-Llama ahora mismo a Darien -dijo Artemis, con voz pastosa por el alcohol-. Seguro que se emociona al ver que te tiras a sus pies. Y si eso no es suficiente para darle gusto al príncipe, adviértele que puedes contarle a los periódicos que te casaste y te divorciaste de él en un solo día.

Serena lo miró, horrorizada.

-¿De verdad crees que esa absurda amenaza haría que el príncipe dejara a Andrew en libertad?

-Mira, puede que calculara mal con Darien el año pasado, pero ahora lo conozco bien. Tanto entrenamiento militar lo ha convertido en un tipo duro, pero también es un caballero y se enorgullece de serlo. Así que, primero míralo con cara de pena... -Artemis observó su blusa azul y el pelo recogido-con cara de pena, pero un poco más arreglada.

Un golpecito en la puerta sirvió de afortunada interrupción. Era el director del hotel, que les hizo una reverencia como si de repente se hubieran convertido en sus clientes más importantes.

-Ha llegado una limusina para llevarla a palacio, señorita Tsukino.

Serena tragó saliva. No había esperado una respuesta tan rápida.

-Bajaré dentro de cinco minutos.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que ya te habías puesto en contacto con el príncipe? -preguntó Artemis, sorprendido.

Deseando escapar de la desagradable compañía de su padrastro, Serena tomó el ascensor y entró en la limusina.

Iba a tener que echarle valor, se dijo. Ella había vivido en una casa de campo durante casi toda su vida, saliendo muy poco y relacionándose solo con el círculo social de su madre. Artemis se había casado con ella cuando Serena tenía cinco años. Incapacitada por el mismo accidente en el que habían perdido a su padre, Ikuko Tsukino estaba confinada en una silla de ruedas y era una mujer muy solitaria. Pero también era una viuda acaudalada. Tras el matrimonio, Artemis había seguido viviendo en su apartamento de Londres, argumentando que tenía mucho trabajo y solo pasaba algunos fines de semana con su nueva familia.

Serena nunca había ido al colegio como los demás niños. Tanto su hermano como ella habían sido educados por su madre, pero una vez que Andrew superó la leucemia, Artemis convenció a su madre de que tenía que estudiar con otros chicos de su edad. A los once años, Serena había encontrado valor para decirle a su padrastro que ella también quería ir al colegio. «¿Y qué va a hacer tu madre sola todo el día?», le había espetado Artemis entonces. «¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¡Tu madre necesita compañía y tú eres lo único que tiene!»

Serena se quedó desolada a los diecisiete años, cuando murió su madre. Pero solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había vivido una vida poco normal para una adolescente. Durante una entrevista en la Escuela de Enfermería, los examinadores hicieron comentarios sobre su falta de experiencia en el mundo real. Si hubiera podido, Serena les habría dicho que, con Artemis Moon en el papel de padrastro, tenía una gran experiencia en las tristes realidades de la vida...

Después de atravesar varias avenidas, la limusina paró frente a un edificio de piedra con una impresionante entrada rodeada de soldados.

Serena se bajó del coche y después de subir las escaleras, entró en un gigantesco vestíbulo lleno de gente. No sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, pero un joven se acercó a ella haciéndole una reverencia.

-Señorita Tsukino, yo la llevaré con el príncipe Darien.

-Gracias. ¿Este es el palacio real?

-No, señorita Tsukino. Aunque la fortaleza Haja sigue perteneciendo a la casa real, Su Alteza permite que se use como edificio público –la informó su acompañante-. En la fortaleza están los juzgados, las salas de audiencias y los salones para recibir a dignatarios extranjeros. Aunque tiene oficinas aquí, el príncipe Darien vive en el palacio de Muraaba.

Serena contempló las hermosas columnas de piedra y los brillantes suelos de cerámica. La fortaleza Haja era un hervidero de actividad. Había mujeres con el rostro cubierto y otras con ropas occidentales, hombres con el turbante típico del país, el _kaffiyeh, _o vestidos con traje de chaqueta.

Tuvo que apresurar el paso para seguir al joven por los pasillos.

Después de pasar por debajo de un arco típicamente árabe, se abrió una puerta de madera labrada custodiada por guardias armados y Serena entró, con el corazón acelerado. Lo último que esperaba era aparecer en medio de un patio rodeado de plantas exóticas y en cuyo centro había un pequeño estanque. Entonces escuchó pasos.

Era Darien.

Para desconcertarla aún más, iba vestido con ropa de montar a caballo; camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, pantalones de montar de color beige que se pegaban a sus poderosos muslos y brillantes botas.

Serena había olvidado lo alto que era Darien y lo dinámica que era su presencia. Seguía siendo como un león a punto de atacar: magnífico, tremendamente seguro de sí mismo, la gracia de sus movimientos uno de sus más notables atributos. Poderoso y masculino. Su pelo negro brillaba bajo el sol, su piel morena y sus ojos de color zafiro, brillantes e indescifrables. Era un hombre muy hermoso y Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recuperar la compostura. Le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

-Agradezco mucho que hayas querido recibirme tan pronto -dijo, con la boca seca.

-Por desgracia, no tengo mucho tiempo. Dentro de una hora, debo jugar un partido de polo -dijo Darien mirándola de arriba abajo-. Supongo que Artemis no te habrá aconsejado ponerte pantalones para esta entrevista. ¿O con ese atuendo pretendías ganarte mi simpatía?

Ante el sarcasmo sobre su padrastro. Serena se puso colorada, pero intentó disimular.

-No he venido aquí para hablar de Artemis.

-¿Ah, no? ¿ Y de qué has venido a hablar?

-De mi hermano.

-Ah, ya, claro. Pero hoy vienes vestida muy discretamente. No siempre vistes así, ¿no? Al menos, no el año pasado, cuando apareciste con un escote de escándalo...

-Darien, no quiero hablar de eso. Siento mucho lo que ocurrió, pero fue un malentendido.

El príncipe sonrió con una frialdad abrumadora. No era la carismática sonrisa que ella recordaba.

-¿Un malentendido? Supongo que lo que quieres decir es que hace un año no se te ocurrió pensar que tu querido hermano estaría en una cárcel de Jumar.

-Claro que no. Pero tú aprecias a Andrew y sabes que lo han engañado, que esto no es culpa suya...

-¿Ah, sí? ¿El sistema legal de mi país te parece tan injusto? Yo no lo creo.

Reconociendo que era un error criticar el sistema judicial de Jumar, Serena decidió cambiar de táctica.

-No quería decir eso. Solo quería decir que Andrew no ha cometido ningún delito.

-En Jumar es un delito dejar a empleados sin cobrar y clientes sin la casa que han pagado. Aunque solemos ser muy prácticos en tales casos. Lo único que Andrew tiene que hacer es pagar las deudas que tiene con sus acreedores.

-Pero no tiene dinero... -dijo Serena, incómoda-. Andrew hipotecó su casa para abrir la inmobiliaria y puso todo el dinero que tenía en ese negocio.

-Y después, vivió como un rey. Conozco las circunstancias del caso. Andrew se portó de una forma frívola y extravagante.

-Cometió errores, de acuerdo, pero no lo hizo con intención de robar a nadie.

-Supongo que conocerás el término «irresponsabilidad delictiva» -dijo él entonces, indolente bajo un sol que a Serena le resultaba insoportable-. Dime, ¿por qué me has enviado «esto»?

Serena miró el anillo que Darien tenía en la palma de la mano y que tiró sin ceremonia al suelo, donde rodó hasta quedar inmóvil.

-Era una forma de llamar tu atención. No pude ponerme en contacto contigo por teléfono.

-¿Esperabas que fuera un sentimental recuerdo del día que te lo puse en el dedo?

Serena lo estudió durante unos segundos, en silencio. Debía meditar sus palabras. El objetivo era conseguir que dejara en libertad a su hermano.

Un año antes, su padrastro había intentado chantejearlo y Darien la creía una mercenaria como Artemis. De modo que tendría que demostrarle que no lo era.

-Darien, he venido a hablar como dos personas civilizadas.

-Dime, Serena... ¿te ves a ti misma como mi esposa o como mi ex esposa?

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

-Dejaste bien claro que la ceremonia nupcial había sido una charada. Sé muy bien que nunca fui tu esposa.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo te veías a ti misma.

-Solo estoy aquí para hablar sobre la posición de Andrew.

-Andrew no tiene posición ninguna -la interrumpió él-. El juicio ya se ha celebrado y solo pagar sus deudas podría sacarlo de la cárcel.

Se portaba como un extraño. Ni cortés, ni simpático, ni perturbado por el asunto. Era un Darien al que Serena no conocía, duro, distante, aterrador.

-Pero tú puedes hacer algo. Si quisieras...

-Yo no estoy por encima de la ley -volvió a interrumpirla el príncipe.

-Pero puedes hacer lo que quieras. ¿No es eso lo que hace un gobernante feudal?

-Yo no interfiero con las leyes de mi país. Es un insulto sugerir que podría abusar de la confianza de mis súbditos -replicó Darien, mirándola con censura.

Serena intentó no dejarse asustar. Aunque estaba a la sombra, sentía que su frente estaba perlada de sudor bajo el sofocante bochorno. Pero sabiendo que aquella era la única oportunidad que tendría de hablar a favor de su hermano, decidió insistir:

-Andrew no puede trabajar para pagar sus deudas si está en la cárcel.

-Claro que no. ¿Artemis y tú estáis tan arruinados que no podéis pagarlas por él?

-Mi padrastro se gastó todo su dinero intentando salvar el negocio de mi hermano. Y no me digas que no lo sabías -replicó ella. Estaba claro que conocía los detalles del caso, pero había decidido no intervenir-. Solo te ruego que busques alguna forma de ayudar a mi hermano porque no puedo pedírselo a nadie más.

-¿Quieres explicarme por qué debería ayudar a Andrew ?

-Por humanidad, por compasión. Se supone que eres un caballero.

Darien levantó una aristocrática ceja.

-No cuando se trata de tu egoísta y poco honorable familia.

-¿Qué puedo decir para convencerte?

-Nada. No puedes decir nada -replicó él. El corazón de Serena se encogió- . ¿Por qué no me preguntas cómo podrías persuadirme para que pagase las deudas de Andrew?

-¿Pagar sus deudas?

-Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, así que te lo diré con toda claridad. Entrégate a mí y pagaré las deudas de tu hermano. Es muy sencillo.

«Entrégate a mí». Serena lo miró, los ojos azules abiertos de par en par, incrédula.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Darien observó su reacción con una sonrisa cínica.

-Sexo a cambio de dinero. Lo que una vez usaste como trampa para atraparme, pero no pudiste llevar a cabo.

Atónita, Serena se llevó la mano al cuello de la camisa, como si le faltara el aire. Darien miró su escote entonces con ojos incandescentes. La mirada lasciva del hombre despertó una respuesta física inesperada. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió que sus pezones se endurecían bajo la camisa y una candente sensación entre las piernas.

A pesar de su crudeza, a pesar de su grosero comportamiento, aquel era el hombre al que había amado un año atrás y Serena presentía que todo aquello era una fachada, casi una infantil forma de vengarse. Tenía que pensar, tenía que concentrarse. Darien había dicho que no iba a mover un dedo para ayudar a su hermano y, a la vez, intentaba castigarla por lo que ocurrió en Londres.

Serena levantó la barbilla, orgullosa.

-Obviamente, ha sido un error pedir esta entrevista.

Una sonrisa cáustica iluminó las facciones del hombre.

-¡Qué pérdida para el mundo del cine! Esa mirada de orgullo mortalmente ofendido es soberbia.

-Deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo, Darien -le espetó ella, sin intimidarse.

Después, lanzó sobre él una mirada de desprecio y se dio la vuelta sin rebajarse a decir una sola palabra más.

**HIJO DE SU... PEDIRLE SEXO A CAMBIO DE QUE AYUDE A ANDREW ASI QUE ESTUVIERON CASADOS QUE FUE LO QUE SALIO MAL...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantajea a un amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**(The arabian mistress)**

**CAPITULO 2**

Serena salió como una bala hacia el vestíbulo, se chocó contra alguien murmurando unas palabras de disculpa y acabó apoyándose en una de las columnas de piedra.

Estaba conmocionada. Pero también furiosa por tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tragándose la angustia, miró alrededor para encontrar la salida.

-Permítame que le ofrezca un aperitivo -escuchó una voz masculina.

Serena se encontró con un hombre bajito al que conocía bien. Malachate, el ayudante de Darien, a quien había visto varias veces el año anterior.

-Malachate...

-Por favor, acompáñeme.

El hombre la llevó hasta un saloncito decorado a la europea.

Agradeciendo el aire acondicionado, Serena se dejó caer en el sofá y buscó un pañuelo en su bolso.

Malachate se quedó cerca de la puerta, a una distancia respetuosa, mientras varias criadas entraban en el salón llevando bandejas. Una por una, fueron sirviéndole café y típicos pasteles árabes para salir después caminando hacia atrás y haciendo exageradas reverencias.

Presumiblemente, muchos visitantes y dignatarios extranjeros eran tratados con aquel servilismo, pero Serena se sentía incómoda.

-Creo que el calor la ha mareado -rompió por fin el silencio Malachate-. Espero que se encuentre mejor.

-Sí, gracias -murmuró ella-. ¿Sabes cómo puedo ayudar a mi hermano?

-Le sugiero que vuelva a entrevistarse con el príncipe Darien.

¡Menudo consejo! Serena intentó no soltar una carcajada amarga. Desde luego, Malachate no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos unos minutos antes. «Entrégate a mí». No había forma de malinterpretar aquella frase. Seguía estupefacta por aquella sugerencia. Que Darien, un hombre educado en la Universidad de Oxford, sugiriese aquella estupidez la dejaba perpleja.

Él seguía convencido de que, un año atrás, había querido acostarse con él por dinero. O, más bien, para chantajearlo, acusándolo públicamente de haber mantenido relaciones sexuales con una chica de dieciocho años. Pero ella no tuvo nada que ver con el intento de chantaje. Había sido idea de su padrastro y Serena se quedó tan horrorizada como el propio Darien.

Él la veía como una buscavidas de la peor clase y, a pesar de sí misma, los ojos de Serena volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podría convencerlo de que era inocente? ¿Merecía la pena intentarlo siquiera?

-Gracias por el café, Malachate.

-Enviaré un coche a buscarla. Mañana, si le parece.

-Volver aquí sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-El coche estará a su disposición todo el día.

Evidentemente, Malachate quería que su hermano saliera de prisión. ¿Por qué sino se involucraba en el asunto? Serena volvió al hotel y cuando entraba, con los hombros caídos, Artemis se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lo único que he conseguido es... una proposición indecente –suspiró ella.

-¿Y qué? ¡Tienes que hacer lo que haga falta para sacar a Andrew de la cárcel!

Serena ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Estaba acostumbrada a las salidas de tono de su padrastro. A Artemis lo único que le importaba era Andrew...

¿Y no debía ser eso también lo único que le importara a ella? Su hermano nunca había sido demasiado brillante y él mismo se había metido en aquella trampa. ¿Cómo iba a sacarlo de la cárcel?, se preguntó. Pero si no lo hacía, se pondría enfermo, estaba completamente segura.

Agotada, llamó al servicio de habitaciones y pidió lo más barato de la carta. Después, se obligó a sí misma a enfrentarse con los hechos: su hermano estaba preso en una cárcel de Jumar y el príncipe no pensaba mover un dedo para sacarlo de allí. Darien estaba convencido de que ella era de la misma calaña que su padrastro y, le gustase o no reconocerlo, una mentira adolescente había sido el principio de aquel desastre. ¿Quién habría podido imaginar que una pequeña mentira pudiera acarrear tanto dolor?

Serena tragó saliva. Cuando conoció a Darien tenía dieciocho años, pero le dijo que tenía veintitrés. Nunca pensó que aquella infantil mentira pudiera desatar tan terribles consecuencias. La furia de Darien cuando descubrió la verdad fue memorable.

Deseando olvidar aquellos terribles recuerdos, Serena empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza, pensando qué podía hacer para salvar a su hermano...

Aquella noche, su padrastro volvió a llamar a la puerta de su habitación, pero ella le dijo que no se encontraba bien. No era mentira, estaba tan angustiada que se sentía enferma. En la cama, se quedó escuchando la evocativa voz del _muezzin _llamando a la oración. Sin dejar de pensar cómo podría sacar a su querido hermano de la cárcel, se quedó dormida.

A las ocho de la mañana, con un vestido lila de algodón, Serena entró en la limusina que Malachate le había prometido.

El día anterior no supo reaccionar ante la agresiva actitud de Darien. Él pensaba que era una buscavidas como su padrastro y quizá solo una explicación ablandaría al príncipe. Quizá entonces consideraría prestarle el dinero a Andrew y olvidarse del pasado.

Aquella vez, la limusina entró por una puerta lateral de la fortaleza donde Malachate la esperaba con expresión complaciente.

Después, la llevó a un despacho decorado de forma contemporánea y Serena respiró profundamente para darse valor. Elegante y sofisticado con un traje de chaqueta gris que destacaba sus anchos hombros y sus largas y poderosas piernas, Darien estaba hablando por teléfono al lado de una ventana. Como saludo, se limitó a inclinar levemente la cabeza.

Tomando asiento, Serena se dedicó a observar al príncipe, su perfil clásico, los largos dedos sujetando el teléfono móvil... Conocía cada rasgo del rostro de aquel hombre, los penetrantes ojos de color zafiro, el puente de su aristocrática nariz separando los altos pómulos, el mentón cuadrado, la apasionada pero delgada línea de los labios.

El día anterior había sentido su magnética atracción de nuevo, pero la había pillado en un momento de debilidad. Eso era todo. Ella ya no era una adolescente enamorada, incapaz de controlar sus propias emociones y a merced de las hormonas y la fantasía. No volvió a salir con nadie, pero solo porque la relación con Darien había agriado su idea de los hombres.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

Serena se volvió, sin sorprenderse por el tono beligerante.

-Creo que te debo una explicación por mi comportamiento el año pasado.

-No necesito explicaciones -replicó él-. Y no pienso escucharlas. Si piensas que voy a darte la oportunidad de seguir mintiendo, me subestimas...

-Pero...

-Es una grosería interrumpirme cuando estoy hablando -le espetó él entonces.

-No sería la primera vez que tú me interrumpes a mí -replicó Serena-. Pero supongo que estás acostumbrado a que las mujeres se tiendan a tus pies como alfombras para que tú puedas pisotearlas.

-Una alfombra es algo inanimado. Yo prefiero que mis mujeres se muevan.

Intentando no dejarse afectar por la grosera actitud del hombre, Serena buscó argumentos válidos.

-Darien, tengo que darte una explicación. No me diste oportunidad de hacerlo entonces.

-Si esa es la razón por la que estás aquí, sugiero que te vayas. Las lágrimas de cocodrilo no van a conmoverme. Cada vez que recuerdo tus mentiras, me pongo furioso.

-No eran mis mentiras. Eran las de Artemis.

-Por favor, no intentes convencerme. Ayer te hice una oferta y esa es la razón por la que estás aquí. Solo una cualquiera aceptaría una proposición de tal naturaleza, así que deja de hacerte la inocente.

Serena, que solía ser una persona tranquila y paciente, se levantó de un salto.

-¡No voy a tolerar que me insultes!

-A mí me gustan las cosas claras. Al contrario que tú, desdeño la hipocresía.

-Me insultas con una proposición que ninguna mujer decente aceptaría y después te vanaglorias...

-Tú no eres una mujer decente. Mientes y engañas y no hay nada que no harías por dinero.

Serena tuvo que apretar los puños para no salir de aquel despacho. Debía pensar en su hermano, se dijo. Si no hacía algo, Andrew moriría en aquella prisión.

-Mira, Darien. Todo empezó por una tonta mentira. Fue un error de juventud, pero yo estaba loca por ti...

-¿Loca por mí? -la interrumpió él, con expresión sarcástica-. Me dejaste por medio millón de libras. Estabas tan cegada por la codicia que hubieras aceptado cualquier cantidad.

Serena lo miró con ojos relampagueantes.

-¿Que yo te dejé por medio millón de libras? ¿De qué estás acusándome ahora?

Darien clavó sus penetrantes ojos zafiros en ella, su hermosa boca de granito.

-Fuiste una novia muy barata, desde luego. No tenías dote, pero conseguí librarme de ti por unas monedas.

Serena tuvo que volver a sentarse, atónita. Evidentemente, Darien le había dado ese dinero a alguien... un dinero del que ella no sabía nada. Y no tenía que pensar demasiado para saber quién había obtenido el medio millón de libras.

-¿Le diste ese dinero a mi padrastro?

-Te lo di a ti.

Como un rayo que rasgara la oscuridad, Serena recordó el sobre que Darien había tirado a sus pies tras la falsa boda. ¿Recordaba él que estaba hablando en árabe en ese momento? Ella había creído que en ese sobre estaban los papeles del divorcio. Y cuando por fin había salido de la embajada, con el corazón y el orgullo heridos, le había dado el sobre a Artemis, asqueada.

«¿Estás satisfecho de haber destrozado mi vida? Quema esto... ¡No quiero volver a recordar este día mientras viva!», le había dicho a su padrastro.

Unas semanas después, se puso en contacto con su padrastro para pedirle esos papeles. Había pensado que los necesitaría para pedir una anulación en caso de que el rápido divorcio de los jueces de Jumar no fuera reconocido por las leyes británicas. Pero Artemis se había reído en su cara.

«Eres tonta, Serena», le había dicho. «No fue un matrimonio legal. No fue consumado y él te repudió inmediatamente después de la ceremonia. Él guerrero del desierto solo estaba intentando protegerse a sí mismo. ¿Por qué si no insistió en que el matrimonio tuviera lugar en la embajada?» «No estás casada, nunca lo has estado».

Artemis le explicó entonces que las embajadas estaban bajo jurisdicción del país al que representaban y Serena recordó que el hombre que dirigió la ceremonia solo hablaba árabe... Además, incluso el propio Darien dijo que la ceremonia fue una charada.

Apartando de sí aquellos tristes recuerdos, Serena se centró en el cheque que, supuestamente, estaba dentro del sobre. De nuevo, había sido una ingenua. ¡Le había dado un cheque de medio millón de libras a Artemis Moon! Pero si el cheque estaba a su nombre... ¿cómo podía haberlo cobrado su padrastro? Porque no tenía ninguna duda de que lo había cobrado.

¿Qué había hecho Artemis con medio millón de libras?

-Yo no sabía lo que había en ese sobre. Y tampoco sé por qué querrías darme dinero.

-¿No lo sabes? -preguntó Darien, irónico.

-No -contestó ella-. Y tampoco entiendo cómo tú, que te jactas de ser un caballero, puedes desear a la que consideras una mujer sin valores morales.

-Será una novedad.

-¿Mantener una relación con una mujer que no te quiere?

-Yo no he hablado de una relación.

Serena suspiró, agotada. Ella no era culpable de nada, pero evidentemente, Darien no la creía. Su único pecado era haber sido una ingenua, una adolescente locamente enamorada que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para conseguir el amor de aquel hombre.

-¿No quieres una relación?

-Por supuesto que no. Solo serás mi amante. Hasta que yo quiera.

Serena volvió a levantarse de la silla, cada vez más furiosa, cada vez más incrédula.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así? ¿Qué es esto, una mala película? No es más que una venganza ciega, infantil...

-Ciega, no. Yo nunca actúo sin calibrar las consecuencias –la interrumpió Darien, levantando una mano-. Ven aquí.

Serena dio un paso atrás. Era como si los separase un mar infestado de tiburones.

-No.

-¿No aceptas mi proposición?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Y qué va a ser de tu hermano? -preguntó Darien entonces, irónico.

Serena se mordió los labios. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando aquello? Era imposible.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Andrew?

-Si aceptas, volverá a Inglaterra inmediatamente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, incrédula.

-No soy lo que tú crees. No puedo imaginarme como la amante de nadie. No podría...

-Te subestimas, Serena.

Darien seguía con la mano extendida, los ojos brillantes y abrumadores.

-Si crees que voy a lanzarme en tus brazos cada vez que chascas los dedos...

-Tarde o temprano, lo harás. Tengo una paciencia inmensa.

Serena le dio vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Qué podía hacer? De repente, se le ocurrió algo. Si aceptaba, Andrew volvería de inmediato a Inglaterra y allí Darien no podría hacerle nada. Solo tenía que aceptar la proposición y escapar de Jumar al día siguiente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para pensarlo?

-No tienes tiempo. Debes decidir ahora -contestó él-. Anoche no dormí. No podía dormir, ni siquiera después de darme una ducha fría...

-Pero si me odias... ¿Cómo puedes querer que sea tuya?

-¿Odiarte? Esa palabra es demasiado fuerte -sonrió Darien, acercándose como un depredador a su presa-. ¿Por eso tienes esa expresión de terror? ¿Esa fértil imaginación tuya está conjurando imágenes de látigos y calabozos medievales? ¿Crees que magullaría esa preciosa piel tuya? Gritarás de placer, no de dolor. En mi cama.

Serena se mordió los labios para no replicar como se merecía. Debía seguir adelante con su plan.

Darien le quitó el lazo que sujetaba su pelo y lo tiró sobre la mesa. Después, mirándola con ojos ardientes, pasó la mano por su largo pelo rubio.

-Eres tan hermosa...

Con una mano, apretaba su espalda, clavándola contra sus fuertes muslos. De repente, Serena no podía respirar.

-No...

-Estás temblando.

-Tengo frío.

-¿Frío? ¿A quién intentas engañar? Tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

-Darien, tienes que darme tiempo -dijo Serena, buscando una salida.

El aroma del hombre la envolvía como un afrodisíaco. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si volvieran a estar en Londres un año atrás. Aquel aroma tan familiar, tan especial, tan... él. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sus pezones se endurecían bajo el sujetador y sentía una sensación de lava entre las piernas. Pero ese no era el plan, se dijo, furiosa consigo misma.

Darien la besó entonces. Un beso lleno de pasión, ansioso, casi desesperado.

Después, se apartó. Serena parpadeó como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

-Prefiero que mis momentos íntimos sean a puerta cerrada. Y no hay lugar más privado que el harén de Muraaba.

Serena lo miró, estupefacta.

-¿El harén?

-Ser la amante del príncipe de Jumar no es una gran ventaja –suspiró Darien-. Vivirás solo por mí y centrarás todo tu ser y tus pensamientos en mí. Ya puedes decirle adiós al mundo que conoces.

Serena tardó algún tiempo en recuperarse después de oír tamaña frase. Tendría que escapar de Jumar en cuanto le fuera posible. Aquello era de locos: harenes, mujeres que viven solo para un hombre... Era como volver atrás varios siglos.

Y había algo más que la tenía preocupada. A pesar de aquellas barbaridades, el abrazo de Darien la había hecho recordar otros abrazos, otros sueños... Pero era absurdo. Había estado muy enamorada de aquel hombre y quizá no estaba curada del todo. Pero lo estaría, se curaría de una forma o de otra.

-¿Crees que voy a meterme en un harén? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

-En absoluto. Y como no puedo confiar en ti, tu hermano no saldrá de la cárcel hasta que te hayas trasladado al harén -dijo Darien, mirando el reloj de oro que llevaba en la muñeca-. Me temo que no tengo más tiempo. Un coche te llevará a palacio...

-¿Qué? -exclamó Serena, incrédula.

-Mis hombres ya se han llevado tus cosas del hotel. No volverás a ver a Artemis o Andrew hasta que nuestro arreglo se dé por finalizado.

Serena decidió entonces que tenía material como para escribir un libro. Pero tendría que seguir adelante con el plan. Si Andrew salía para Inglaterra aquel mismo día, ella encontraría la forma de escapar de Jumar como fuera.

-No puedes decir esa barbaridad en serio -murmuró, haciendo su papel.

Darien pasó a su lado y abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa letal.

-Crees que me conoces, Serena, pero te equivocas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantajea a un amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**(The arabian mistress)**

**CAPITULO 3**

Serena podía ver la limusina esperando en la puerta. ¿Para llevarla al palacio de Muraaba o al aeropuerto? Era su decisión. Y su decisión estaba tomada: aceptaría la propuesta de Darien para escaparse después.

«Crees que me conoces, pero te equivocas». Desde luego, un año antes se había equivocado. Darien ibn Chiba le había parecido, además del hombre más atractivo del mundo, una persona buena, sensata, contemporánea. Esa idea se derrumbó el día de su boda.

Y todo por culpa de su padrastro, un hombre sin escrúpulos que haría lo que fuera por dinero. Semanas después de que Darien la hubiera abandonado, Andrew había decidido que debían vender la casa, la única herencia que les dejó su madre.

-¿Te parece bien, hermanita? -una pregunta retórica, por supuesto.

Andrew no quería saber que a su hermana se le rompía el corazón al pensar que iba a perder su casa. Y tampoco quería que le recordase que deseaba abrir una escuela de equitación y que, sin establo, también tendría que vender a su querida yegua, Delilah.

Pero Serena no estaba acostumbrada a pensar en sí misma. Nadie le había enseñado a pensar que sus necesidades debían estar por encima de las de los demás. ¿Cómo iba a discutir sobre la venta de la casa cuando sabía que a su hermano le hacía falta el dinero?

De modo que Andrew había vendido la casa y la finca que la rodeaba con objeto de reunir capital para su nueva inmobiliaria. Le había prometido que compartiría con ella los beneficios y los habría compartido si la empresa hubiera salido adelante...

¿Y qué había hecho Artemis con el medio millón de libras de Darien? Un dinero que había conseguido falsificando su firma... ¿O Darien habría hecho el cheque a nombre de su padrastro? Seguramente, sí. Era su forma de obligar a Artemis a mantener la boca cerrada. Serena sintió un escalofrío. El cheque era la compensación por una boda que la había llenado de alegría y, unos minutos después, se convirtió en la más cruel de las farsas.

Aquel día en la Embajada de Jumar, Serena había creído realmente que era el día de su boda. Pero después de la ceremonia, Darien la trató como si fuera un gusano, pisoteando sus esperanzas y su amor, destrozando su vida.

-El divorcio es fácil en mi cultura. Yo digo en árabe: «Me divorcio de ti» tres veces y ya está. ¿Quieres verme reclamar mi libertad? ¿Quieres que te demuestre que esta ceremonia ha sido una charada?

Serena jamás olvidaría el dolor que sintió aquel día. El arrogante y autocrático príncipe pisoteó sus sentimientos como si no merecieran consideración. Ni siquiera quiso darle explicaciones, ni siquiera quiso escucharla.

Serena creyó odiar durante aquellos meses a Darien. Sin embargo, no podía engañarse a sí misma. Al volver a verlo, la atracción sexual que la atormentó al conocerlo había aparecido de nuevo. Los seres humanos reaccionan de forma sorprendente, se dijo a sí misma.

Lo más importante en aquel momento era que Andrew saliera de la cárcel antes de caer enfermo. Pero... ¿a qué precio? Si Serena no conseguía escapar de Jumar, el precio sería demasiado alto. No podía admitir una relación con Darien en tales circunstancias. Hasta que él decidiera escucharla, hasta que conociera la verdad sobre lo que pasó un año atrás y empezara a comportarse como un hombre sensato, aquella situación era imposible.

-Señorita Tsukino...

Serena se levantó al ver a Malachate.

-Me gustaría llamar por teléfono -le dijo. El hombre pareció incómodo- . Incluso un delincuente puede hacer una llamada. Pero quizá no en este país tan civilizado -añadió, con ironía.

-Venga por aquí, por favor.

Malachate la llevó a un discreto despacho y Serena llamó a su padrastro al móvil.

-Hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho, está funcionando. Aún no está confirmado, pero parece que nuestro Andrew saldrá de la cárcel esta misma tarde y...

-Contesta a una pregunta, Artemis -lo interrumpió Serena-. El infausto día de mi boda, yo te di un sobre. ¿Qué hiciste con el cheque que iba dentro? -silencio total al otro lado de la línea. Artemis se aclaró la garganta-. Te quedaste con el dinero, ¿verdad? Le hiciste creer a Darien que podía comprarme como si yo también hubiera querido chantajearlo.

-Andrew se quedó con la mayor parte del dinero, sin saber de dónde venía. Y deja de hablar de chantaje, Serena. Lo único que hice fue intentar proteger tus intereses. Si Darien quiso pagarme para que no dijera nada, ¿por qué no iba a aceptar el dinero? -protestó su padrastro-. Todo queda en familia y...

-Eres un canalla, Artemis. Y un ladrón.

Después de decir eso, Serena colgó el teléfono y salió del despacho.

«Crees que me conoces, pero te equivocas», le había dicho Darien. ¡Algún día, el príncipe se preguntaría si la conocía a ella!

El viaje hasta el palacio de Muraaba duró más de lo que había esperado. Una vez que salieron de la ciudad, el desierto no parecía terminar nunca. El interminable vacío fascinaba a Serena, las dunas doradas bajo el sol inmisericorde, arena y más arena...

¿Tan loca había estado por Darien como para pensar que podría vivir rodeada de tanta arena? En la distancia, vio un enorme edificio rodeado de altísimos muros.

Cuando la limusina se acercó, un grupo de guardias uniformados abrieron las puertas de hierro, tan altas que hacían falta cuatro hombres para abrirlas.

En el interior de los muros, jardines de sobrecogedora belleza se extendían de norte a sur, pero Serena no veía nada de eso. Lo único que veía era el número de guardias apostados por todas partes, como si el palacio estuviera preparado para una invasión. Su plan de escapar iba a ser más complicado de lo que había creído.

Con la cabeza levantada, ignorando los murmullos que oía a su alrededor, Serena entró en el vestibulo. Al pasar, los guardias se cuadraban. Sería muy fácil tener delirios de grandeza en Jumar, pensó, irónica. El palacio de Muraaba era un edificio muy antiguo, con mosaicos hermosísimos en tonos turquesa y dorado.

Un terrible grito de dolor, seguido del grito de un niño hicieron que Serena se detuviera, sorprendida y furiosa. Si alguien había pegado a un niño. Corrió hacia uno de los arcos del pasillo y la escena que presenció la dejó paralizada. Había tres criados pegados a la pared, llorando, y una mujer de rodillas en el suelo mientras un niño de unos cuatro años la golpeaba en la espalda con una vara. Serena esperó para ver si alguno de los criados la ayudaba, pero al ver que nadie iba a intervenir y que la víctima parecía demasiado asustada como para protestar, dio un paso adelante.

-¡Estate quieto! -exclamó. El niño, vestido al estilo árabe, se detuvo un momento, sorprendido. Y después, siguió golpeando a la mujer-. ¡Deja de pegarla!

Un segundo después, el pequeño monstruo se dirigió hacia ella blandiendo la vara. Serena se la quitó y lo tomó en brazos. El crío pataleó y protestó, pero Serena no pensaba soltarlo. Era muy pequeño, pero su carita se arrugó en un gesto de terrible violencia.

-¡Suéltame! -le gritó-. ¡Suéltame o te pegaré a ti también!

-Te soltaré cuando dejes de gritar.

-Soy un príncipe... soy un príncipe de Jumar.

-Eres un niño muy maleducado -corrigió ella. Los criados se habían quedado mudos-. Ningún príncipe se portaría de una forma tan horrible.

Los ojos del violento principito se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Soy un ibn Chiba. Soy un príncipe. Tienes que hacer lo que yo diga... ¿Por qué no haces lo que digo?

En aquel momento, solo parecía un niño asustado y sorprendido. Serena lo apretó contra su corazón. No podía tener más de cuatro años, quizá ni siquiera cuatro..

-¿El príncipe tiene un nombre?

-Zafiro.

Consciente de que estaba en un país extranjero con una cultura muy diferente de la suya y que quizá allí, lamentablemente, hasta los niños podían golpear a los criados, Serena intentó dejar al niño en el suelo.

Curiosamente, Zafiro no quería soltarla.

Serena sintió que algo rozaba su pierna. La víctima del pequeño príncipe estaba llorando a sus pies y los otros criados se habían tirado al suelo, como si una bomba estuviera a punto de explotar. Serena se sintió como una extraterrestre.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Tengo sueño -dijo entonces Zafiro.

-¿Alguien podría llevar a este niño... quiero decir a Su Alteza a la cama? -preguntó Serena, con la esperanza de que alguien hablase su idioma.

-Yo soy la niñera -dijo la mujer que estaba de rodillas.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado a pegar a la gente, Zafiro? Es algo terrible. Ningún ser humano tiene derecho a pegarle a otro.

-Tengo sueño... -dijo el principito entonces, escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro-. ¿Me llevas a la cama? Mi caballo vuela más rápido que el viento.

Serena tuvo que resistir la tentación de preguntar si también le pegaba al animal.

-A mí también me gustan los caballos.

-Te enseñaré el mío.

Mientras llevaba al niño por los pasillos, una procesión de criados iba uniéndose al grupo. Y con cada mirada de admiración, como si estuviera haciendo algo extraordinario, Serena iba sintiéndose más molesta. Aquel sitio era muy extraño. Ella tenía un padrastro de vergüenza, pero Darien no tenía nada de qué enorgullecerse. ¿También él golpearía a sus criados? En un país tan «civilizado» como Jumar, pensó, irónica.

Por fin llegaron al dormitorio de Zafiro, lleno de todos los juguetes y peluches imaginables. Serena no quería ablandarse al ver al niño durmiendo, pero pensó que algún adulto debía haberle enseñado a comportarse con esa brutalidad. ¿Su padre? Evidentemente, Darien compartía el palacio con toda su familia. Si antes le había repugnado la idea de vivir en aquel sitio, en aquel momento decidió que no pasaría allí más de veinticuatro horas.

Con esa convicción, ignorando a los criados que la seguían, entró en otra habitación con estanterías en todas las paredes. Echó un vistazo a los libros y después se fijó en un mapa de Jumar, en el que estaba marcado el aeropuerto. Pero debía ser un mapa antiguo porque el aeropuerto parecía estar mucho más lejos de palacio de lo que realmente estaba.

Después de guardar el mapa en el bolso, se sentó en un diván forrado de seda, donde los criados se apresuraron a servirle refrescos, deseosos de agradarla. Era un exótico aposento decorado con mosaicos y teselas de colores. El techo en forma de bóveda estaba recubierto de lo que parecían pequeños cristalitos. En el suelo de mármol, fabulosas alfombras persas. Allí era donde Darien había crecido, pensó, en un sitio tan fabuloso, tan diferente del suyo que jamás podrían entenderse.

De repente, las criadas empezaron a echarse hacia atrás, aparentemente acobardadas y un segundo después, el príncipe Darien entró en la habitación.

-Malachate me informa de que ha habido un incidente entre Zafiro y tú...

-¿Un incidente? Yo no lo llamaría así. No estoy acostumbrada a ver cómo un niño golpea a una criada.

Darien la miró, incrédulo.

-Eso no puede ser...

-¿Qué clase de país primitivo es este? ¿Qué clase de sociedad permite que un niño se comporte de esa forma?

-¿Estás diciéndome que Zafiro ha pegado a una criada?

Serena, sin poder contener la ira, describió la terrible escena que había presenciado.

-Ahora está durmiendo y...

-Yo me encargaré de él -dijo Darien, furioso-. Y agradezco mucho que hayas intervenido, pero no juzgues a un país entero por el comportamiento de mi maleducado hermano pequeño.

-¿Zafiro es tu hermano? -preguntó Serena, sorprendida-. Pero si lo que dices es cierto, ¿por qué nadie intervino? ¿Por qué nadie hizo nada?

-La madre de Zafiro era una mujer de otro país del golfo, una mujer educada a la antigua que enseñó al niño a comportarse como lo hace. Los criados que lo atienden son de ese país y no saben defenderse. Para ellos, es un delito tocar a alguien de sangre real...

-¿No lo dirás en serio?

-Completamente. Pero en Jumar, los príncipes no pueden golpear a nadie. No quise despedir a esos criados porque... el niño se ha quedado solo. Pero ahora veo que debería haberlo hecho. Tengo que enseñar a mi hermano a comportarse como una persona normal.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Cuatro años. Los suficientes como para aprender maneras –murmuró Darien, saliendo de la habitación.

Serena corrió tras él.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ya veo lo que crees que voy a hacer, pero te equivocas. Puede que no sepa mucho sobre niños, pero sé lo suficiente como para saber que la violencia no se arregla con más violencia. Hablaré con él y le quitaré ciertos privilegios como castigo.

Serena suspiró, aliviada.

-Ver esa escena me ha dejado horrorizada, pero Zafiro es muy pequeño y si se ha criado sin padres...

-Temo que haya heredado la crueldad de su madre. Y eso es algo que hay que cortar de raíz.

Serena se alegraba de que estuviera furioso por el comportamiento de su hermano. Al menos, no se había equivocado del todo sobre el carácter del hombre.

Un año antes, casi había creído que Darien podía caminar sobre el agua...

Catorce meses antes, Andrew había sido invitado a la boda de su comandante, en la que el príncipe Darien ibn Chiba era el invitado de honor. Embarazada, Lita decidió quedarse en casa y su hermano le pidió a Serena que lo acompañara.

-Venga, hermanita. Desde que murió mamá, solo aceptas la compañía de los caballos. Ya sé que eres tímida, pero tienes que salir de vez en cuando.

El día de la boda, el coche de Andrew no arrancaba y tuvieron que acudir en el Mini de Serena. Las continuas indicaciones de su hermano la pusieron tan nerviosa que cuando intentaba aparcar frente a la iglesia, golpeó la limusina de Darien sin darse cuenta. Su hermano la miró como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

-¿Cómo que no la has visto? ¡Es más grande que el Titanic!

Serena miró, horrorizada, a los hombres que salían de la limusina dando gritos. Entonces, se abrió la puerta trasera y Darien salió del coche con tranquilidad. Después de calmar a sus guardaespaldas, se acercó al Mini.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistada? -le estaba gritando su hermano.

Pero Serena estaba mirando al hombre alto, oscuro e increíblemente atractivo que le sonreía. Una sonrisa simpática y encantadora. Su corazón había empezado a latir más rápido y cuando se fijó en aquellos ojos color zafiro, como los de un león, empezaron a temblarle las piernas. Nunca había visto un hombre más guapo. Un segundo después de conocer al príncipe Darien Shiels ibn Chiba, Serena estaba hipnotizada.

-Perdone, es que no he visto su coche...

-No es nada, no se preocupe.

-Alteza... -empezó a disculparse Andrew, nervioso-. Príncipe Darien... mi hermana estaba despistada y...

-No tiene importancia -lo interrumpió Darien, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

El corazón de Serena parecía querer salirse de su pecho.

Después, intercambió unas palabras con su hermano antes de alejarse. Mientras entraban en la iglesia, Serena iba volando, como si no pisara el suelo. Sentía mariposas en el estómago al recordar la sonrisa de aquel hombre moreno.

-La verdad es que el príncipe tiene razón. Eres preciosa -le dijo Andrew entonces-. La culpa ha sido tuya, pero el príncipe insiste en decir que ha sido la limusina la que se ha puesto en tu camino y que él pagará la reparación.

-¿Es un príncipe de verdad?

-De sangre real. Jefe de las fuerzas armadas de su país, el emirato de Jumar, en el golfo pérsico. Mamoru, su padre, está enfermo y el príncipe Darien ha ocupado su puesto.

El corazón de Serena se encogió. Un hombre de tanta categoría era imposible para ella... pero sentía curiosidad.

-¿Está casado?

-No.

-Es muy agradable.

-¿Agradable? -repitió Andrew, haciendo una mueca-. Nunca había hablado con él, pero por lo que he oído, es un mujeriego. Afortunadamente, tú eres demasiado joven.

-¿Demasiado joven? Voy a cumplir diecinueve años.

-Ah, bueno, qué mayor -rio su hermano-. De todas formas, estás segura. No creo que el príncipe Darien quiera aprovecharse de una cría.

Una desafortunada conversación que llevó a Serena a contar la única mentira que había dicho desde que era una niña. Durante el banquete, Andrew la había abandonado para charlar con sus compañeros de regimiento y Darien se acercó a su mesa.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo? -preguntó, tuteándola.

-Claro -sonrió ella.

Incluso un año después, Serena tenía que admitir que nunca le había resultado tan fácil mentir. Por primera vez en su vida, quería impresionar a un hombre al que, seguramente, no volvería a ver jamás.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -le preguntó Darien. Aquel fue el momento. Y Serena no lo dudó.

-Veintitrés.

¡Cuánto iba a costarle aquella infantil mentira!

-No pareces tan mayor.

-Es que... llevo una vida muy sana -sonrió Serena entonces, intentando coquetear.

Así de fácil. Su único objetivo había sido atraer su atención. No pensó en nada más, no pensó que eso pudiera darle problemas en el futuro porque no se le ocurrió pensar que pudiera haber un futuro para ellos.

-Me gustaría volver a verte.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó Serena, sin poder disimular su ansiedad.

Darien sonrió, sorprendido.

-Espera y veras.

Las rosas empezaron a llegar al día siguiente. Rosas blancas cada día, que llenaban la casa con su delicioso perfume. Los ramos no llevaban tarjeta, pero Serena sabía quién las enviaba. Soñaba despierta, se sobresaltaba cada vez que sonaba el teléfono... pero Darien tardó una semana en llamar.

-Dile que no puedes -le recomendó su cuñada en voz baja.

Serena la miró con cara de angustia. Habría ido descalza a Londres para ver a Darien.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo...

-Tienes mucho que aprender, niña -le dijo Lita cuando la vio llorar, después de colgar el teléfono-. Si quieres que no vuelva a llamarte después de la primera cita, demuéstrale que tienes interés.

Su cuñada solo tenía cinco años más que ella, pero sabía mucho más sobre la vida. Y fue Lita quien, cuando Darien invitó a cenar a toda la familia, llevó aparte a Andrew para pedirle que no le dijera al príncipe su verdadera edad. Qué error.

-¿Por qué has mentido? -le preguntó Andrew, enfadado.

-No pasa nada, Andrew -intervino Artemis-. Ese coqueteo no va a ninguna parte. Después de todo, Darien es un príncipe. Además, si su idea de cortejar a una mujer consiste en invitar a toda su familia a cenar... ¿de qué te preocupas?

En las semanas que siguieron a aquella cena, Serena se enamoró locamente del príncipe. Y eso la hacía sentirse angustiada. Sabía que cuando el padre de Darien muriese, no volvería a verlo porque tendría que volver a Jumar. Creyendo que su tiempo con él estaba terminando, creyendo que nunca iba a volver a amar a nadie como amaba a aquel hombre, tomó una decisión impulsiva que acabó siendo trágica.

Qué ironía, pensó Serena, volviendo a la realidad en el hermoso palacio de Muraaba. Un año antes, lo había invitado a pasar la noche en su casa y Darien pareció no solo sorprendido, sino insultado.

Nerviosa, había intentado crear un ambiente especial para la velada romántica. Lo último que habría esperado era que él llegase tarde y con una actitud nada sentimental.

-No voy a quedarme a dormir.

Serena lo miró, perpleja.

-¿Tampoco quieres cenar?

-¿Cenar ahora? -le espetó él, furioso-. Suelo tener hambre después del sexo, no antes. ¿Con cuántos hombres has hecho esto?

Era la primera vez que Serena cenaba a solas con un hombre y aquella actitud agresiva la puso tan nerviosa que se tiró encima una copa de vino. Ofendida y avergonzada, corrió escaleras arriba para buscar refugio en su habitación. Para quitarse el olor a vino, se duchó y cuando salió del cuarto de baño, cubierta solo con una toalla, Darien la estaba esperando.

Minutos después, su padrastro entró en el dormitorio y la trampa se cerró sin que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando. Serena volvió a meterse en el cuarto de baño, avergonzada, y Artemis salió de la casa sin decir una palabra.

Qué tonta había sido al comportarse de esa forma. Pero, claro, con dieciocho años no había entendido que la historia de amor era solo por su parte. La verdad era que Darien nunca había mencionado la palabra «amor». Además de tomarla de la mano y enviarle flores, nunca había dejado claro lo que sentía por ella. Quizá solo la veía como una amiga... Apoyando la cabeza en el diván, Serena cerró los ojos intentando olvidar los dolorosos recuerdos.

Serena se despertó con la sensación de estar entre los brazos de alguien. ¿En los brazos de...?

-No te muevas.

La voz de Darien sonaba tan exigente como siempre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Cuando abrió los ojos, Serena se encontró en una habitación que no conocía y, lo más increíble, tumbada en una enorme cama con dosel. Inmediatamente, rodó sobre sí misma y saltó de espaldas, cayendo de pie como una gimnasta.

Darien sacudió la cabeza, como si no diera crédito a lo que acababa de ver. Lo que él no sabía era que los criados de su madre, Tigre y Pez, habían sido artistas de circo. Como Serena no tenía mucho que hacer cuando era niña, ellos la habían entrenado en todo tipo de acrobacias.

-Buen salto -murmuró, divertido-. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo?, se preguntó ella. ¿Por qué se le quedaba la boca seca al mirarlo? ¿Por qué su rebelde cerebro no dejaba de imaginarse a sí misma tumbada en aquella cama... abrazada a él?

Deseo, se dijo a sí misma. Un deseo que la hacía mirarlo de arriba abajo, observando cada centímetro del poderoso físico masculino. Un calor inesperado se instaló entonces entre sus piernas. Serena apretó los muslos, en un esfuerzo desesperado por matar aquella traidora respuesta.

Tenía un plan y debía llevarlo a cabo. Darien ibn Chiba era un hombre muy obstinado y hasta que no hubieran arreglado lo que se estropeó un año atrás, aquella atracción estaba fuera de lugar.

-Me has asustado -dijo, esperando desviar la conversación de sus talentos acrobáticos.

-¿Porqué?

Solo con mirarlo, Serena sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Con aquellos ojos zafiros frente a ella, no tenía que preguntarse a sí misma por qué había mentido un año antes.

-Porque no sabía dónde estaba.

-Yo nunca le haría daño a una mujer, Serena.

-Pero yo no quiero estar aquí y tú lo sabes.

-Ha sido tu elección -dijo él, con frialdad.

-Tenía que elegir entre el fuego y el humo -replicó Serena, irónica.

-Así fue como yo me sentí el día de nuestra boda. Atrapado como un animal. No tenía más alternativa que casarme contigo. Mi padre estaba muy enfermo y habría sido terrible que, en sus últimos días, mi nombre apareciera en los periódicos a causa de un sórdido romance con una adolescente.

-¿Sórdido? ¿Por qué sórdido?

-No quiero hablar de eso -dijo Darien, tirando de ella-. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que te deje escapar por segunda vez sin haberte tocado?

Serena se vio aplastada contra el torso del hombre, casi sin respiración.

-Darien...

Él acarició su cara. Los ojos zafiros la exploraban con ansiosa precisión mientras pasaba un dedo por sus labios, observando cómo se dilataban sus pupilas, observando cómo entreabría los labios...

Y entonces tomó su boca. Para Serena, el efecto fue un incendio inmediato. Cada célula de su cuerpo se despertó a la vida y sintió que Darien temblaba tanto como ella.

Intentaba hacerse el duro, aparentar una frialdad que no sentía. Quizá no fue ella sola la que sufrió con la abrupta separación. Darien acarició sus caderas y la apretó contra sí, aplastando sus sensibles pechos contra el muro de su torso. El gemido ronco que salió de la garganta de Serena dio la bienvenida a la invasión de su lengua.

Unos segundos después, él se apartó.

-No puedo quedarme.

-¿No puedes quedarte? -repitió Serena, perpleja.

-Solo había venido a casa a cambiarme. Esta tarde tengo una reunión.

Serena intentó arreglarse el pelo y la ropa, sorprendida por su propia reacción.

-Muy bien.

Darien sonrió.

-Hace cinco minutos me has dicho que no querías estar aquí, pero veo que cambias de opinión como el viento. Ni siquiera yo había esperado ganar la batalla con un simple beso.

Serena lo miró, retadora. Hablaba como un crío, pavoneándose de su superioridad. Si le había devuelto el beso, era porque quiso hacerlo. No se había dejado «seducir». Le apetecía besarlo, simplemente.

-¿Te crees irresistible?

-Tú me haces sentir irresistible. Hay una gran diferencia -contestó él, abriendo la puerta-. Me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Estoy seguro de que otros hombres han disfrutado de eso, pero ahora solo eres mía.

-¿Sacas tus diálogos de alguna película antigua? -le espetó Serena, irónica.

Darien soltó una carcajada.

-Los occidentales sois tan prosaicos... Quiero hacerte el amor. Pero eso es todo lo que quiero de ti.

**wow asi que eso fue lo que paso entre ellos Darien penso que Sere era de cascos ligeros y luego Artemis que aparecio en el momento justo pobre del hermanito de Dar esta muy solito...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantajea a un amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**(The arabian mistress)**

**CAPITULO 4**

Mucho después de que Darien se hubiera marchado, Serena seguía mirando hacia la puerta. Según él, solo quería sexo. Y, tontamente, eso le dolía. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Que confesara el anhelo de poseer su corazón y su alma?

Pero era absurdo. A ella no le importaba nada Darien. Las circunstancias la obligaban a permanecer en palacio durante unas horas y le había gustado devolver el beso. Nada más. Alguien llamó a la puerta y dos jóvenes sonrientes, no aterrorizadas como los criados que había visto con Zafiro, entraron en la habitación.

-Somos Luna y Amy. Su almuerzo está preparado, señora -dijo una de ellas.

¿Estaría en el harén?, se preguntó. Daba igual. Pensaba escapar de allí inmediatamente. Después de comer para reunir fuerzas, miró su reloj. Cuando comprobó que eran más de las dos, pidió un teléfono. Luna le llevó un móvil. Curioso aquel país, se dijo Serena. Criadas descalzas, un harén y... teléfonos de última generación.

De nuevo, marcó el móvil de su padrastro.

-¿Serena? ¡Andrew ha salido de la cárcel! Estamos en el aeropuerto...

-¿Cuándo tomaréis el avión?

-Dentro de media hora. Andrew ha ido a comprar algo a la tienda del aeropuerto. Le he dicho que tú habías tomado un avión para Londres esta mañana. No habría querido salir de Jumar si supiera la verdad - admitió su padrastro tranquilamente.

-Estás preocupado por mí, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella, irónica.

-Vamos, Serena. Seguro que estás rodeada de lujos y, además, sé que el príncipe te gusta. La verdad es que desde que te dejó no has levantado cabeza y...

-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.

-Pues al fin has conseguido a tu príncipe, así que no veo por qué te quejas -dijo Artemis entonces-. Yo creo que Andrew te ha hecho un favor.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Muchísimas gracias! -exclamó Serena, antes de cortar la comunicación.

Su familia era digna de aparecer en los periódicos, desde luego. Pero estaba segura de que Andrew no conocía si situación. Si fuera así, jamás abandonaría Jumar.

Escapar de Muraaba sería un reto. Tenía dos opciones, ninguna de las cuales parecía muy prometedora: robar un caballo e intentar escapar de allí disfrazada o esconderse en un coche que estuviera a punto de salir de palacio. Primero, le preguntó a Luna dónde estaban los establos y después le hizo una serie de peticiones. La criada abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, pero hizo lo que le pedía.

Poco después llegó la mochila, junto con la comida, el agua mineral, la túnica y el turbante que había pedido. Aquello último le fue entregado entre muchas risitas y miradas de complicidad. Quizá las chicas pensaban que iba a vestirse de hombre para gastarle una broma a Darien.

Por fin sola, se puso la túnica y guardó la comida y el pasaporte en la mochila. Bajo su ventana había un patio y Serena, que nunca había tenido miedo de las alturas, se deslizó por la pared sujetándose a las elaboradas decoraciones de los muros. En un momento determinado, tuvo que colgarse de la balaustrada de un balcón para poner el pie en uno de los tejados más bajos.

El progreso era lento, pero consiguió llegar hasta el techo de los establos. Parapetada allí, observó a dos criados guardando un hermoso caballo negro en un remolque. Aquella era su oportunidad. Se escudó en las sombras y esperó que los criados estuvieran distraídos. Cuando los dos hombres estaban charlando en la puerta del establo, Serena decidió que era el momento. Al verla entrar en el remolque, el semental negro levantó la orgullosa cabeza y empezó a golpear el suelo con los cascos. Serena se escondió lo mejor que pudo detrás de él.

Unos segundos después, la rampa hidráulica se levantó y el remolque quedó a oscuras. Unos minutos después, el camión paró un momento, seguramente ante las puertas de palacio, pero después giró no hacia la derecha como ella había pensado sino en dirección contraria.

Estupendo, tendría que ir a caballo hasta la ciudad, pensó Serena. En Jumar no era muy corriente hacer autostop. ¿Qué haría Darien cuando descubriera que había escapado?, se preguntó. ¿Se encogería de hombros aceptando la derrota? Serena recordó la mirada del hombre al mencionar la ducha fría y sintió un estremecimiento. No, Darien no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente. El caballo seguía golpeando el suelo con las pezuñas y Serena dirigió su atención hacia él. Los caballos árabes eran muy nerviosos... ¿podría montar a aquel animal?

El remolque se detuvo entonces, seguramente porque el animal golpeaba el suelo del remolque con sus pezuñas, histérico. Serena se acercó al animal y empezó a acariciar su cuello, intentando calmarlo. Entonces, oyó que bajaban la rampa y decidió no perder un segundo.

Tomando las riendas, soltó la cuerda que lo sujetaba. ¿Estaba loca al arriesgarse de esa forma? Pero el semental ya estaba lanzándose hacia delante, deseando salir de su confinamiento y Serena subió a la silla de un salto.

Lo que ocurrió después era solo un borrón. La rampa hidráulica bajó del todo y la luz del día la cegó momentáneamente. Tuvo la impresión de ver unas caras sorprendidas, pero el caballo había salido galopando como loco. Serena lo dejó galopar. Sabía dónde estaba, más o menos, porque había revisado el mapa antes de salir. Lo que tenía que hacer era alejarse de la carretera e ir por la orilla del desierto hasta llegar a la ciudad. En algún momento, tendría que dejar al animal para que alguien lo devolviera a palacio, pero esa no era en aquel momento su mayor preocupación.

Le sorprendió la fuerza del viento que golpeaba su cara. Era maravilloso después de haber estado confinada en el remolque, pero tuvo que pararse un momento para sacar un pañuelo de la mochila y cubrir su cabeza. Cuando levantó los ojos, vio que el sol estaba cubierto por una especie de neblina.

Una hora después, seguía galopando en medio del desierto, pero cuando empezó a ver dunas en el horizonte, Serena frunció el ceño. No había pensado ver dunas sencillamente porque en su mapa no las había cerca de la ciudad de Jumar. Obviamente, se había perdido.

Además del sonido del viento, el silencio del desierto era lo único que podía oír. La luz empezaba a desaparecer, pero no podía ser, se dijo, no eran ni siquiera las cinco. Debía tener al menos tres horas más de luz, tiempo suficiente para completar su jornada. Sin embargo, el sol se había escondido tras una especie de neblina roja y el cielo estaba gris, como si estuviera a punto de descargar una tormenta.

Iba a llover, pensó. El semental empezó a piafar y a moverse, nervioso. Sin que Serena pudiera hacer nada ella, empezó a correr hacia las dunas y no pudo controlarlo. En ese momento, escuchó el sonido de un helicóptero sobre su cabeza.

-Cálmate, tranquilo... -le dijo al caballo cuando empezó a levantar las patas delanteras.

Serena intentó sujetarse a la silla, pero al final fue lanzada sobre la arena. El golpe la dejó momentáneamente sin respiración. Cuando consiguió recuperarse, el helicóptero había aterrizado y una figura masculina se dirigía hacia ella.

Era Darien. Pero un Darien que nunca antes había visto. Por un momento, pensó que el tiempo se había detenido porque ante ella había un hombre que parecía un príncipe árabe de _Las mil y una noches._ Llevaba una túnica negra rematada en oro y un turbante cubría su orgullosa cabeza. La túnica se movía con el viento, pegándose a su magnífico torso. Cuando clavó en ella sus penetrantes ojos zafiros,

Serena sintió un escalofrío. Tras él, obediente como un cachorro, estaba el nervioso semental que la había tirado al suelo.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte en el desierto cuando han avisado que habrá una tormenta de arena? -exclamó, furioso-. Ven conmigo. No pienso dejar a Omeir aquí para que muera...

-¿Una tormenta de arena?

Darien acababa de subir al caballo y tiró de su mano para colocarla delante de él, en una maniobra que la hizo percatarse de su enorme fuerza y, sobre todo, de sus habilidades como jinete.

-¿No te das cuenta de que estamos en peligro?

Cuando el animal salió al galope, Serena vio con el rabillo del ojo el helicóptero abandonado en la arena. Estaban en peligro, pero él había ido a buscarla. El cielo estaba rojo y realmente daba miedo. Serena se sujetó a la mochila que llevaba sobre las piernas mientras Omeir galopaba a toda velocidad entre las dunas. El viento casi la impedía respirar y tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para que no le entrase arena.

Un rato después, abrió los ojos bajo el pañuelo con el que había intentado taparse la cara. Un aterrador muro de arena que llegaba casi hasta el cielo estaba frente a ellos. Apenas podía ver, pero intuía la silueta de una colina. ¿Podrían refugiarse allí?, se preguntó. Unos segundos más tarde, Darien la tomó por la cintura para bajarla del caballo y Serena pensó que iba a dejarla allí abandonada porque pesaba demasiado.

Intentando mantenerse en pie bajo el azote de la tormenta, le gritó:

-¡Darien!

-¡Date prisa! -exclamó él, bajando del caballo. Solo entonces vio que frente a ellos había una cueva.

Serena entró con las piernas temblorosas. Omeir entró con ellos, el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Hasta entonces, no había imaginado lo violenta y letal que podía ser una tormenta de arena. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarlo? Ella era inglesa. ¿Qué sabía del desierto?

-Uf, qué horror.

-Podrías habernos matado a los dos... podrías haber matado a Omeir. Aunque él conoce bien el terreno, estaba demasiado asustado como para encontrar el camino del palacio -le espetó Darien entonces, tomándola del brazo-. Ten cuidado. Aquí hay una pendiente.

El pasadizo se abría hasta llegar a una segunda cueva. Lo primero que Serena notó, aliviada, era que allí se podía respirar con normalidad.

Después, escuchó un sonido como de agua. Apenas podía ver lo que había delante de ella. Apoyándose en la pared con manos temblorosas para no perder el equilibrio, soltó la mochila y se dejó caer al suelo.

Lo último que esperaba era que Darien encendiera una lámpara de aceite y parpadeó, desconcertada. La luz iluminaba antiguos pilares de piedra y una especie de arroyo subterráneo que casi parecía una piscina. y también le mostró algo que en cualquier otro momento le habría parecido una situación de comedia: Omeir literalmente se escurrió entre las enormes piedras para entrar tras ellos y trotó para beber agua del arroyo.

-Obviamente, tu caballo y tú habéis estado aquí más veces.

Darien se quitó el turbante y se pasó la mano por el pelo revuelto. Después, se inclinó sobre el arroyo para lavarse la cara.

-Veo que, a pesar del riesgo que acabamos de correr te permites el lujo de ser sarcástica.

Serena apretó los labios. Había sido un día muy largo y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Además, la cabalgada por el desierto había sido una pérdida de tiempo y él se atrevía a hablarle con aquel tono de jeque ofendido.

-Algún lujo tengo que permitirme. Te recuerdo que prácticamente me has secuestrado y que estoy en mi derecho de...

-¿Salir corriendo?

-No me has dado otra opción.

-Yo no te he obligado a nada. Tú aceptaste mis términos.

Por supuesto que había aceptado. ¿Qué iba a hacer, si estaba en juego la salud y la libertad de su hermano? Pero no había sido una elección, sino un chantaje.

-¿Tus términos? ¿Te parece normal obligarme a formar parte de tu harén? ¿En qué mundo vives, Darien?

-Dame una buena razón para pagar las deudas de tu hermano sin pedir nada a cambio.

Serena intentó no discutir. No serviría de nada. Desde el día que conoció al príncipe Darien ibn Chiba todo había salido mal.

-Después de lo que me hiciste el año pasado, no creo que hubiera sido tan difícil mostrar un poco de generosidad.

Darien levantó una imperiosa ceja.

-¿Qué te hice yo?

-Convertir el que debería haber sido el día más feliz de mi vida en una pesadilla. Ni siquiera sabes de qué estoy hablando, ¿verdad? –preguntó Serena, incrédula-. Estoy hablando del día de nuestra boda. Pediste mi mano, me puse un vestido de novia, algo prestado, algo azul...

-¿Algo azul? ¿Qué es eso?

-Cuando sabías que ibas a divorciarte de mí después de la ceremonia - siguió ella, sin contestar-. No habías cambiado de opinión repentinamente, lo tenías todo planeado. Me pediste que me casara contigo, pero todo era una mentira. Yo confiaba en ti y tú traicionaste mi confianza.

Darien dio un paso hacia ella, con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Cómo puedes acusarrne de traición cuando tú habías conspirado con tu padrastro para chantajearme?

-¡Por supuesto que te acuso! -exclamó ella, dejándose llevar por la ira y la frustración que había sentido durante doce largos meses-. Me casé contigo enamorada...

-Pero no intentaste convencerrne para que no me divorciase de ti

-¿Cómo?

-¿Me pediste que te perdonara?

-¿Perdonarme por qué?

¿Por qué y para qué iba a pedirle que lo perdonara? Ella no había hecho nada malo, lo creyera Darien o no.

-En lugar de pedirme perdón y admitir el engaño, saliste corriendo a velocidad supersónica con el cheque en la mano -exclamó él, con expresión desdeñosa.

-Yo no tenía que pedirte perdón.

-Dices que te casaste conmigo de buena fe, pero una verdadera esposa, una mujer enamorada jamás se habría marchado de la embajada. Una verdadera esposa me habría seguido a casa.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -exclamó Serena-. ¿Por qué iba a seguirte a casa? Yo nunca fui realmente tu mujer. Te divorciaste de mí...

-No me divorcié de ti -la interrumpió Darien.

-¿No?

Era imposible. Estaba convencida de que el príncipe se había divorciado de ella aquel mismo día.

-No ese día -dijo Darien entonces, apretando los labios.

Serena se cruzó de brazos, intentando aparentar suprema despreocupación.

No se había divorciado de ella. Qué interesante...

-¿Y cómo iba yo a saber que no nos habíamos divorciado si no hacías más que pasear arriba y abajo como un león enjaulado, hablando en árabe?

Darien se quedó paralizado. De hecho, una estatua de hielo habría tenido más expresión.

-Perdí la paciencia hasta cierto punto...

Omeir se acercó entonces y se colocó entre ellos, como si quisiera detener la pelea. Serena rodeó al caballo.

-¿Que perdiste la paciencia? ¡Nadie se habría atrevido a hablar contigo! ¡Dabas miedo!

-Ahora estoy viendo quién eres en realidad, Serena Tsukino -dijo Darien entonces, mirándola de arriba abajo-. Me atacas como una arpía.

-Si fuera una arpía, tendrías la marca de mis uñas en la cara –replicó ella-. Te fuiste de Londres tranquilamente...

-No pienso seguir hablando de esto -la interrumpió el príncipe a quien, aparentemente, no gustaba nada que le llevasen la contraria-. Controla tu temperamento antes de que pierda la paciencia.

-¡Eso sí que tiene gracia!

De nuevo, Omeir se colocó entre ellos y levantó la hermosa cabeza, relinchando.

-Los animales reaccionan ante una situación de tensión. Omeir lleva conmigo desde que era un potrillo. Y me conoce bien. Por eso sabe que no estoy contento.

-Pues anda que yo... Y, por cierto, tengo otra cosa que decirte; me alegré mucho cuando creí que te habías divorciado de mí. De hecho, me di cuenta de la suerte que había tenido escapando de tan horrible matrimonio. No me imagino espanto mayor que estar casada con un hombre tan arrogante como tú.

La tensión se reflejó en los hermosos rasgos de Darien.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Serena se apartó el pelo de la cara, intentando mantener la calma.

-¿He herido tu orgullo, Alteza?

-En absoluto -contestó él, acercándose como un depredador, sus espectaculares ojos como dos brillantes joyas-. Serás mía cuando yo quiera. Y no deseo retenerte como esposa.

-¿Cuando tú quieras? -repitió ella, conteniendo la risa.

Darien tiró de su mano y la apretó contra su poderoso pecho.

-Cuando yo quiera.

Después, inclinó la orgullosa cabeza y tomó su boca con fuerza explosiva. El beso despertó en Serena un calor que no tenía nada que ver con la furia que había provocado la discusión. Le gustaba besar a aquel hombre. Siempre le había gustado. Y, aparentemente, tampoco Darien podía controlarse. Abruptamente, el príncipe se apartó, respirando con dificultad.

Serena estaba un poco sorprendida por su comportamiento. Darien seguía hablando como un jeque de película, pero ella sabía que no era así. Sencillamente, su orgullo estaba herido por lo que creía un engaño y parecía dispuesto a devolverle el golpe.

Serena estaba tan enfadada con él como Darien lo estaba con ella. Sencillamente, tendrían que darse explicaciones el uno al otro. Pero, hasta entonces, lo de los besos debía terminar, se regañó a sí misma...

-Cuando saliste corriendo, ¿dónde pensabas ir?

-Al aeropuerto -contestó ella.

-El aeropuerto está muy lejos de aquí.

-No puede ser... Al menos, según este mapa -dijo Serena, sacando un papel de la mochila.

-Ese mapa tiene más de cincuenta años -murmuró Darien-. Y está escrito en árabe.

-No hace falta saber árabe para reconocer el símbolo de un aeropuerto.

-En este caso, es un aeropuerto abandonado después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-No es posible. Hay una ciudad...

-En Jumar hay más de una ciudad -la interrumpió él-. Esa ciudad es Kabeer, en la costa. Afortunadamente, te encontré antes de que la tormenta de arena...

-Se cargara a tu querido caballo -lo interrumpió Serena entonces.

Darien la tomó del brazo, furioso.

-Esto es demasiado serio como para que te lo tomes así. Durante toda mi vida, he sido educado para aceptar responsabilidades y, sin embargo, esta tarde he olvidado cuáles eran. Estaba en Haja cuando me dijeron que habías escapado hacia el desierto. Podría haber encontrado divertidas tus acrobacias para salir de Muraaba, pero acababan de anunciar una fuerte tormenta de arena y desafiando al sentido común, tomé un helicóptero... -empezó a decir, clavando en ella sus ojos zafiros-. ¿Por qué? En tales condiciones, nunca le habría pedido a uno solo de mis hombres que se arriesgase para salvar tu vida.

Lo había dicho con tanta rabia, con tanta desesperación, que Serena dio un paso atrás. Pero no estaba asustada, sino sorprendida. Él mismo se estaba delatando. Había tomado un helicóptero para hacer algo que no le habría pedido a ninguno de sus hombres. Ella le importaba. Le importaba mucho más de lo que quería reconocer.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Darien?

-No debía haber corrido ese riesgo -siguió él, sin contestar-. Yo, que no tengo más heredero que un hermano de cuatro años -añadió, pálido de indignación, sacando un móvil de entre las capas de su túnica-. Habría perdido mi tiempo y quizá mi vida mientras mi país, mi única obligación, se encuentra en estado de emergencia.

Quizá por primera vez, Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien vivía dos vidas diferentes, una pública y otra privada. Y, por supuesto, las obligaciones como gobernante eran más importantes que cualquier inclinación personal. O deberían serlo.

-Darien, lo siento -dijo, con sinceridad.

-Soy yo quien siente no haber tomado en cuenta mis obligaciones - murmuró él, alejándose hacia la entrada de la cueva. Serena se percató de que la tormenta había perdido fuerza. Ya no oía el viento golpeando como si fuera un monstruo.

Mientras se inclinaba para lavarse la cara, notó en su ropa el aroma de Darien, un aroma a sándalo y a hombre. Cálido y tremendamente sexy.

De repente, escuchó algo... un ruido de motores. Omeir se escurrió entre las estrechas paredes para seguir a su amo y tomando la mochila, Serena siguió al animal. El cielo había recuperado su color azul y estaba lleno de helicópteros militares. En la distancia, un trío de aviones surcaba el cielo dejando una estela blanca.

-¿Ves lo que has hecho? -le espetó entonces Darien-. Toda esta gente buscándome cuando los recursos militares de mi país deberían haberse concentrado en los afectados por la tormenta.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Serena-. No sabía que habría una tormenta de arena. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

-No digas nada más -murmuró él, furioso.

-¿Dónde llevan a Omeir?

-Los jeques de las tribus se reúnen hoy en las tierras del este. Yo voy a reunirme con ellos.

-Muy bien. ¿Y yo qué hago?

Darien la miró, perplejo.

-Volver a palacio.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro. Sería mejor no protestar. ¿Para qué? Hablar con aquel hombre era como hablar con una pared. Ya encontraría la forma de escapar.

El sonido de unas voces hizo que el príncipe se diera la vuelta. Varios hombres vestidos con ropas militares bajaron de los helicópteros y cuando él se acercó, se pusieron de rodillas dándole gracias al cielo por haberlo encontrado con vida. En el mundo occidental, jamás habría podido presenciar tal escena y Serena se sintió emocionada por la lealtad de aquellos hombres. Estaban absoluta y sinceramente aliviados por haber encontrado a su príncipe. Darien no solo era respetado, sino querido por su pueblo.

Serena lo entendía. Durante los dos meses que había durado su relación, le pareció un hombre compasivo y digno de amor. Pero cuando Artemis intentó chantejearlo, se convirtió en un extraño con un lado oscuro que habría asustado a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, lo había amado. Y después de que hubiera arriesgado su vida para salvarla, era absurdo seguir diciéndose que solo había sido un momento de pasión adolescente. El orgullo y la pena habían hecho que creyera aquella mentira. Lo amó y... seguía amándolo. El problema iba a ser convencer a Darien de que él la amaba también.

El día que pidió su mano, Serena no conocía el intento de Artemis de chantajearlo, pero sospechaba que el príncipe quería casarse con ella porque su padrastro los había encontrado en una situación comprometida.

Aun así, había aceptado. Pero debería haber hablado con él, debería haberle contado sus sospechas y decirle que ella no tenía nada que ver con los planes de Artemis. No lo hizo porque tenía miedo de perderlo. ¿Cómo podría hacérselo entender a Darien?

**wow apesar de todo se arriesgo para salvarla yo creo que la quiere...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantajea a un amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**(The arabian mistress)**

**CAPITULO 5**

Serena se dio la vuelta, medio dormida. Hacía fresco, lo cual significaba que aún no había amanecido. Recordaba haber subido a un helicóptero la noche anterior, pero no recordaba cómo había salido de él. El agotamiento y la angustia la habían dejado sin fuerzas. Y cuando se enteró de que el helicóptero en el que Darien había ido a buscarla apareció enterrado por completo en la arena ¿Qué le habría pasado a Darien si hubiera estado dentro? Serena sintió un escalofrío.

Aun así, no era culpa suya. Su obligación era escapar de una situación no deseada sino impuesta. Aunque empezara a pensar que Darien seguía amándola. Aunque se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella también lo amaba. Era una cuestión de principios. Ni siquiera Darien ibn Chiba podía obligar a nadie a quedarse en Jumar contra su voluntad.

Apartando el pelo de su cara, Serena abrió los ojos y se encontró rodeada por pesados cortinajes. No era la cama del palacio de Muraaba y, asustada, se incorporó de un salto.

-¿Está despierta, señora? -escuchó la voz de Luna-. _Sidi _Malachate desea hablar con usted.

-Pero estoy en la cama...

-Por favor, perdone la interrupción -escuchó entonces la voz de Malachate-. Estoy en la puerta del dormitorio y, si no le importa, le hablaré desde aquí.

Serena parpadeó, sorprendida. Malachate había dicho que estaba en la puerta del dormitorio, pero en realidad estaba en una tienda. Una tienda increíblemente opulenta, pero una tienda. Evidentemente, Darien debía haberla llevado a su reunión con los jefes de las tribus en lugar de devolverla a palacio.

-Sí, claro -murmuró, nerviosa, mirando la alfombra persa que cubría el suelo y los muebles de madera con incrustaciones de madreperla.

-El príncipe Darien no ha dormido en toda la noche. Ha estado visitando a los afectados por la tormenta.

-¿Ha habido muchos heridos? -preguntó Serena, compungida.

-Me alegra que quiera saberlo -dijo Malachate entonces-. Ha habido algunos heridos en la ciudad porque la tormenta tiró algunos árboles. Y también ha habido accidentes de tráfico. En total, dos muertos y quince heridos, un número menor del que habíamos esperado. En cualquier caso, Su Alteza debe descansar ahora y le agradecería que fuera usted quien lo sugiriese.

-Si veo al príncipe Darien, haré lo que pueda.

-Estoy seguro de que lo verá -murmuró Malachate entonces.

¿Ella tenía que convencer a Darien de que se fuera a la cama? A Serena la sorprendía que el ayudante del príncipe le pidiera tal favor. Pero lo que realmente la dejaba perpleja era que todo el mundo allí pareciera conocer su intimidad con él.

¿Cómo podía el príncipe de Jumar jactarse de tener una amante sin recibir censura alguna? ¿No era la tradición en Jumar ser discreto al respecto? ¿No sería arriesgada su presencia en aquella reunión? Quizá a la gente de Jumar no le preocupaba lo que hiciera su príncipe, mientras fuera con una extranjera.

Era el momento de enfrentarse con la realidad: estaba atrapada en Jumar y no sabía hasta cuándo. A merced de un hombre tan obstinado que se negaba a reconocer que seguía sintiendo algo por ella y que estaba interpretando el papel de malvado jeque árabe...

En ese momento, escuchó un murmullo de voces seguido por la familiar y masculina voz de Darien.

Un segundo después, las cortinas de la cama se levantaron.

-Tus criadas desean esconderte de todos los hombres... incluido yo, por lo visto.

Serena sintió los ojos de Darien clavados en ella y su corazón empezó a dar saltos.

Aunque parecía cansado, sus ojos zafiros eran tan brillantes como siempre.

-No llevas túnica.

Darien llevaba un traje de chaqueta que le quedaba a la perfección. Aunque estaba guapísimo de cualquier forma.

-La túnica es solo para las ceremonias o para usarla en el desierto. Es más práctica que la ropa occidental.

Apoyando una mano en el cabecero de la cama, la miró de arriba abajo. Vio su pelo revuelto, sus hombros blancos apenas cubiertos por las tiras del camisón... La mirada de aquel hombre habría encendido un iceberg.

-Estoy en una tienda, ¿verdad? -murmuró Serena, desesperada por romper aquella atmósfera cargada de sensualidad. No era el momento.

-Una tienda que cubre varios acres de terreno -explicó Darien-. Somos gente del desierto y nos gusta el aire libre. Mi padre solía vivir aquí. Pedía una mujer cada vez que la necesitaba...

-¿Pedía una mujer?

Darien había tomado el embozo de la sábana y estaba tirando de ella poco a poco, mirándola con expresión divertida.

-Pareces sorprendida. Antes de casarse con mi madre, mi padre tuvo más de cien concubinas. En aquellos días, el sexo era algo natural para mi gente, algo sobre lo que no se hablaba con particular interés, simplemente se hacía...

-¿Y ahora no?

-Ahora no tengo que pedirle a nadie que te traiga a mi lado. Estás aquí, esperándome -sonrió él, aparentemente satisfecho-. Algunas cosas no cambian nunca. Pero en esta ocasión, tu presencia aquí es tan pública como un anuncio.

-¿Por qué?

-Recuerda tu pequeña aventura de ayer. No se puede salir del palacio de Muraaba como una trapecista, robar un caballo y obligar al príncipe a seguirte hasta el desierto sin que la gente murmure –contestó Darien-. Ayer estaba furioso, pero se me ha pasado. Esta noche vendrás a mí como deberías haber venido hace un año.

-¿Por qué no hablas como lo hacías en Londres? -preguntó ella, que no daba crédito a sus oídos. «¿Vendrás a mí?» Ni Rodolfo Valentino...

-No seas sarcástica. Vendrás a mí y no con una toalla de baño en una habitación llena de peluches... y tampoco con un padrastro que interrumpe aparentando estar mortalmente ofendido. Créeme, esta noche no habrá ninguna interrupción -dijo Darien tranquilamente.

-La verdad es que no sé qué planes tengo para esta noche.

-¿Quieres discutir otra vez? -la interrumpió él, mirándola de arriba abajo-. Una vez no fuiste nada tímida demostrándome tu deseo por mí. ¿Qué ha cambiado, Serena?

-Que he aprendido muchas cosas, Darien. Te amaba... pero tú me has curado.

-Yo también pensé que te amaba -confesó él entonces-. Y yo también me curé cuando descubrí que me habías tendido una trampa.

«Yo también pensé que te amaba». Por fin empezaban a hablar.

-Te repito que yo no sabía nada sobre los planes de Artemis.

Darien se incorporó, irritado.

-No te creo. ¿Sabes cuándo mataste lo que sentía por ti? -le preguntó, acusador-. Cuando te propuse matrimonio y tú dijiste que sí, sin dudar. Eso fue lo que te condenó... eso fue lo que me convenció de que habías conspirado con tu padrastro para chantajearme.

-Tú no tienes por costumbre hablar con la gente, ¿verdad?

-Cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo, tú sabías que lo hacía para no comprometerme, pero no dijiste nada. Dejaste que aquel sórdido engaño siguiera, aparentando normalidad... con tu vestido de novia y tu cosa azul para darte suerte. Ya me he enterado de qué significa algo azul en tu cultura. Pero, ¿qué suerte pensabas tener cuando estabas engañándome descaradamente? -preguntó Darien, con oscuro desdén.

-Darien, escúchame... -empezó a decir Serena. Tenían que aclarar aquello de una vez por todas.

-Sé que solo tenías dieciocho años...

-Estaba a punto de cumplir diecinueve -lo interrumpió ella.

Darien levantó los ojos al cielo.

-Eso da igual. Debías saber que no era normal que un hombre pidiera tu mano cuando jamás te había hablado de amor. Sin embargo, ayer me acusaste de haber destrozado el día de tu boda. Como dije ese día y vuelvo a repetir, un matrimonio en el que el hombre se siente obligado es una charada y no una promesa respetable.

-Darien, yo acepté casarme contigo porque estaba enamorada. No me planteé si era lógico, si habíamos estado juntos el tiempo suficiente...

Él hizo un gesto con la mano, como si no quisiera escucharla.

-Yo miré a mi hermosa novia... y eras hermosa, muy hermosa, pero tu calculada campaña para atraparme te hacía sucia ante mis ojos. Así que no te atrevas a acusarme de estropear el día más feliz de tu vida. Al menos, yo era sincero sobre lo que sentía: furia, amargura, desilusión. No merecías que te amase...

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes mirarme a los ojos y seguir diciendo tamaña barbaridad? -le espetó Serena, dolida por aquellas palabras.

Era más serio de lo que creía. Darien se negaba a escucharla, sencillamente cerraba sus oídos a cualquier explicación. No podía imaginar lo que ella sintió ese día, la pena, el desencanto, el miedo a terminar con un sueño. Darien había destrozado su vida y, un año después, la relación seguía siendo imposible.

-Porque sé que es así, Serena. No vas a engañarme otra vez. Por eso hablaba en árabe. Supongo que estaba mucho más consternado que tú y por eso olvidé que debía hablar en tu idioma.

Después de eso, se dio la vuelta como el guerrero del desierto que era, dejándola sola y entristecida.

Luna apareció entonces.

-¿Desea algo la señora?

-¿Hay un cuarto de baño en esta tienda?

Por fortuna, había un hermoso cuarto de baño tras una sólida puerta de madera y Serena se lavó la cara, sin poder evitar un sollozo. «Una calculada campaña para atraparme». ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que ella no había tenido nada que ver con el chantaje, que lo había amado de verdad? Aquel hombre era una roca. Había pensado que podrían hablar, que podría convencerlo, pero no parecía posible.

Y lo había amado tanto...

Tanto que incluso lo había invitado a pasar una noche con ella, cuando no sabía nada sobre el amor y menos sobre las relaciones sexuales. Tal era entonces su deseo por él.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, pero Serena no quiso contestar. Sentada en el suelo de mármol, se preguntó qué podía hacer para restaurar la fe de Darien en ella. O eso, o escapar de inmediato.

Unos minutos después, abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró con un grupo de criadas que la miraban con gesto de ansiedad. De nuevo en su cuarto, se quitó el camisón y se puso un _kaftan _rojo que tenían preparado para ella.

-¿Podemos traer a los niños? -preguntó Luna. ¿Qué niños? ¿Sería Zafiro uno de ellos? ¿Se habría convertido en un número de circo?

El príncipe Zafiro fue el primero en entrar. Como un pequeño adulto, se acercó a ella y por primera vez, Serena notó su parecido con Darien.

-Siento mucho haberte enfadado ayer.

-Me parece muy bien. Y no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca -dijo Serena.

-Ya no puedo. Se han llevado a mis criados -protestó el niño, con lágrimas en los ojos-. El príncipe Darien se los llevó.

¿El príncipe Darien? ¿Así se refería a su hermano? ¿Tantas formalidades con un niño pequeño? Serena sentó al niño sobre sus rodillas.

-Ven aquí, anda.

-Soy mayor. Los mayores no se sientan en las rodillas de una mujer - protestó Zafiro.

-¿Quieres que te deje en el suelo?

De repente, el niño apoyó la carita sobre su hombro y se puso a llorar. Obviamente, no tenía a nadie que lo abrazara si se acercaba a ella buscando consuelo. El corazón de Serena se llenó de pena. Zafiro solo era un niño pequeño que había sido educado como un pequeño monstruo.

-Le gustan los niños -murmuró Luna, volviéndose hacia las otras criadas.

Serena miró sorprendida a dos niñeras que llevaban en brazos dos niñas idénticamente vestidas.

-¿Mellizas?

-Son Mina y Mimet -explicó Luna.

-¿Qué tiempo tienen? -preguntó Serena, encantada.

-Nueve meses. ¿Quiere verlas de cerca?

-¡Solo son niñas! -exclamó Zafiro entonces. Sentando al niño a su lado, Serena tomó en brazos a las mellizas. Llevaban dos diminutas túnicas rosas bordadas en oro. Desde luego, un atuendo nada cómodo para dos niñas tan pequeñas.

-Mina y Mimet. Qué nombres tan bonitos.

-¡A mí no me gustán! -volvió a protestar el pequeño príncipe.

-No me gustan los gritos, así que compórtate -lo regañó Serena.

-¡No me gustas tú! -dijo entonces Zafiro, que salió corriendo de la habitación.

Ignorándolo, Serena siguió jugando con las mellizas. Mina sonreía mucho y Mimet parecía más tímida.

Unos minutos después, Zafiro volvió a entrar con cara de pena.

-Te gustan más que yo.

-Claro que no. Me gustan tanto como tú -sonrió Serena.

-Nadie me quiere -dijo entonces el principito, pateando el sofá.

Serena lo tomó en brazos, con el corazón partido por la soledad que intuía en aquel niño.

-Yo te quiero.

Las criadas llevaron montones de juguetes. Zafiro estuvo bastante insoportable, buscando su atención todo el tiempo y enfadándose si no le hacía caso; pero entre enfado y enfado consiguieron cierta tranquilidad. Pasaron las horas y Serena se sorprendió cuando las criadas anunciaron el almuerzo. Los niños fueron llevados de nuevo a sus habitaciones y en el último minuto, Zafiro volvió a entrar.

-¿Cuándo voy a verte otra vez?

-Cuando quieras.

Después de comer, Luna se acercó para decirle que era la hora del baño.

-¿No es un poco pronto? -preguntó Serena, sorprendida.

-Tardaremos horas en vestirla para el banquete de esta noche, señora.

-¿Un banquete?

No sabía si le apetecía hacer una aparición pública. Y tampoco le apetecía ver a Darien.

Aquel hombre era insufrible.

Las criadas echaron aceites y pétalos de rosa en el agua y Serena tuvo que sonreír. Aquello sí que era decadente. Luna se empeñó en lavarle el pelo con una espuma aromática.

Envuelta en una toalla, la llevaron a otra habitación llena de vapor que la dejó casi en estado de letargo. Después, la convencieron para que se tumbase en una especie de diván y le dieron un masaje. Relajada, limpia y más brillante que una patena, Serena tomó el té rodeada de las criadas, que reían y se comportaban con encantadora familiaridad.

Su pelo fue secado y mimado con un pañuelo de seda. Después, manicura y pedicura tras un largo debate sobre el color que debían usar. Mientras todo eso tenía lugar Serena, tumbada en un sofá, se sentía como Miss Universo. En ese momento, llegó un paquete para ella.

Dentro del paquete había una nota firmada por Darien: _Ponte esta pulsera en el tobillo._

¿Una pulsera en el tobillo? Serena miró la pulsera de oro y zafiros.

-¡Qué honor! -exclamó Luna-. Esa pulsera era de la difunta madre del príncipe.

Serena apenas llevaba joyas y la pulsera le pareció algo demasiado exótico, pero se la pondría para no parecer grosera. Una hora después, llegó un ramo de rosas. Las criadas se emocionaron ante las atenciones del príncipe, pero el corazón de Serena permanecía frío. Aquel hermoso ramo despertaba recuerdos amargos.

Cuando llegó el momento de vestirse, se quedó helada al ver la túnica de seda bordada en oro y pedrería... que pesaba una tonelada. Debajo, debía ponerse una especie de combinación casi transparente. Unos zapatos dorados con tacones increíbles daban el toque final al atuendo y Serena se preguntó cómo iba a moverse. Entendía que los jeques vistieran a sus mujeres de aquella guisa. Así no había forma de escapar.

De nuevo, llegó otra caja. Aquella vez, las criadas tuvieron que contener un grito de alegría. Serena descubrió un par de exóticos pendientes y una pulsera. ¿Por qué le mandaba Darien tantas joyas?

Pero la respuesta estaba escrita en las caras de aquellas chicas. Él era su propio relaciones públicas. Su generosidad estaba destinada a impresionar a la gente. Nada más.

-Es tan guapa, señora -suspiró Luna. Con aquellos tacones que la elevaban casi diez centímetros, Serena apenas se reconocía a sí misma. Su pelo se había transformado en una abultada y sedosa melena rubia y brillaba de la cabeza a los pies, como si ella misma fuera una joya.

Luna la llevó hasta una enorme habitación llena de mujeres ataviadas al estilo árabe. Fue presentada, pero ninguna hablaba su idioma y Serena se sentía como en una pesadilla.

Y entonces llegó una mujer, una exótica morena de ojos rasgados. Iba vestida con una túnica de color esmeralda y su boca de labios generosos tenía una curva sarcástica.

-Soy la prima del príncipe Darien, Rei. Y no pienso ofrecerte mi saludo -dijo la joven, dejando a Serena boquiabierta-. ¡Yo declaro que no eres virgen!

El silencio que se hizo en la habitación era tan atronador como las bombas. Una mujer mayor se levantó de su asiento y empezó a gritar. Confundida, Serena miró alrededor. ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? ¿Qué le importaba a esa joven si ella era virgen o no?

Luna escondió la cara entre las manos.

-Es un insulto intolerable, señora. La mujer que grita es la madre de Rei. Es su forma de expresar su vergüenza ante el comportamiento de su hija.

La mujer se sentó de nuevo, como si hubiera caído en desgracia. En ese momento, llegó la comida, pero todo el mundo, incluida Serena, parecía haber perdido el apetito.

Darien hizo entonces su entrada y las mujeres lo saludaron con alegría. Vestido con una túnica bordada en oro como la suya, nunca le había parecido más atractivo, más masculino y... más peligroso.

Pero Serena no deseaba prestarle atención y se volvió hacia los hombres que lo acompañaban, algunos sonriendo, otros con expresión tímida. Malachate entró después, con una sonrisa que demostraba que estaba del mejor humor.

Darien se sentó a su lado.

-Hagamos las paces.

-No creo que sea posible -dijo Serena-. Según tú, soy una mujer tan perversa que es increíble que un rayo no me haya abatido.

-No digas esas cosas, ni siquiera de broma.

-No estoy de broma. Y no tengo ganas de reírme.

-No seguiremos con las recriminaciones.

-Te repetirías si lo hicieras -replicó ella.

-Estoy intentando que nos llevemos bien, Serena.

-Pues no creo que lo consigas. Ahora soy yo la que no está de humor.

En ese momento, varios músicos se colocaron en el centro de la habitación y empezaron a tocar sus instrumentos.

-Es una tradición de mi país -le dijo Darien, un poco a la defensiva.

Una cantante empezó a entonar una melodía, mientras hacía ondular su cuerpo delante del príncipe.

-Me parece que esa está deseando formar parte de tu harén.

-No tengo harén.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tus mujeres se escapan? -replicó Serena, irónica.

-Una palabra más y...

-¿Y qué? ¿Harás que me lleven al aeropuerto? Alguien tendrá que llevarme porque yo no me puedo mover con esta túnica -lo interrumpió ella-. Dime una cosa, ¿solo te acuestas con vírgenes?

-¿Qué te pasa? -exclamó Darien, sorprendido.

-Estoy intentando acostumbrarme a la idea de que soy una concubina. Dime, ¿me meterás en un saco y harás que me tiren al mar cuando te canses de mí?

-Estoy empezando a pensarlo. Quieres que me disculpe, ¿verdad?

-Oh, no, ni siquiera tú podrías disculparte por el numerito que acaba de montar una extraña, diciéndole a todo el mundo que no soy virgen.

La expresión de Darien cambió radicalmente.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? ¿Quién se ha atrevido?

Serena lo miró, horrorizada.

-Cálmate. A mí me da igual...

-¿Que te hayan ofendido? -exclamó él, como un león a punto de saltar sobre su presa-. ¿Qué hombre podría estar calmado ante tal afrenta?

-Baja la voz. Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

-Dime el nombre de quien te ha ofendido.

-No. Ya he soportado suficientes dramas por una noche.

-Es un insulto a mi honor -insistió Darien.

-Será un insulto a mi honor, ¿no te parece?

Serena suspiró. Aquel país era tan extraño... No entendía nada, no entendía el comportamiento ni las acciones de nadie. Aquel no era su sitio, desde luego.

-Tu honor es mi honor -murmuró él, tomando su mano.

-Pero has dicho que yo no tengo honor -replicó Serena, irritada.

Darien levantó una mano y los músicos dejaron de tocar.

Y entonces hizo algo que dejó a Serena perpleja. La tomó en brazos y salió de la habitación, dejando mudos a todos los comensales.

**ay sere es tan linda con las niñas que linda al pobre de Zafiro le hace falta mucho cariño y luego la zorra de Rei que poca gritar en medio de toda la habitacion que ella no es virgen que poca...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantajea a un amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**(The arabian mistress)**

**CAPITULO 6**

-Ha habido guerras que empezaron por insultos menores -dijo Darien, mientras la llevaba a través de pasillos cubiertos de tela-. Parece que no entiendes lo importante que es en mi cultura la virtud de una mujer.

Serena estaba completamente sorprendida por su comportamiento. Ella no era su esposa. Presuntamente, iba a ser su amante y no había nada respetable en eso.

Además, que fuera virgen o no solo era asunto suyo. Y era culpa de Darien que la hubieran insultado, de eso no le cabía duda. Era una locura haber sido presentada a todas aquellas mujeres cuando debían creerla una persona sin escrúpulos... Aunque, si su padre había tenido cien concubinas, la gente pensaría que era extraño que él solo tuviera una.

Después de atravesar innumerables habitaciones, tantas que Serena estaba segura de no poder encontrar el camino de vuelta, Darien se detuvo por fin y la dejó en el suelo con mucho cuidado.

-Que no seas virgen solo es asunto mío -anunció, con los labios apretados.

-Y mío, si no te importa.

La habitación era más grande y más lujosa que la de Serena y en ella había una cama en la que podrían dormir seis personas...

¡Una cama! Cuando intentó alejarse, vio que algo metálico volaba por el aire y se clavaba en el cabecero. Incrédula, Serena miró la daga de Darien clavada en la madera.

-Me haré un corte y mancharé la sábana de sangre -murmuró él, con toda tranquilidad.

Serena apartó los ojos de la daga, estupefacta. Estaba claro que la virginidad era algo de suma importancia en Jumar. Su guerrero del desierto estaba dispuesto a hacerse sangre para ocultar lo que creía un problema.

Los ojos zafiros del hombre se clavaron en ella con intensidad. La furia había desaparecido.

-Darien... No me puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación. ¿Y qué ha sido ese numerito de la daga?

-Cuando nos conocimos, cometí el error de asumir que eras tan inocente por dentro como por fuera. Era la fantasía de un crío. Muchos hombres árabes tienen similares fantasías, pero ahora me he vuelto más moderno.

¿Moderno? Serena miró la daga clavada en el cabecero. ¿Cómo habría sido su padre?

Pero sentía algo en su interior, algo a lo que no podía poner nombre. El príncipe Darien ibn Chiba era lo que era, un príncipe feudal. Su pátina de sofisticación la había engañado una vez, pero bajo esa pátina había un hombre educado en creencias medievales. El hombre con reputación de mujeriego que, sin embargo, había parecido insultado cuando ella lo invitó a pasar la noche en su casa.

¿Por qué? Solo entonces Serena entendió la razón. Darien la había colocado en un pedestal y cuando creyó descubrir que no era pura, decidió arrancarla de su vida. Decía que era la fantasía de un crío y que había cambiado... pero seguía siéndolo. Con sus palabras sobre el honor, la viriginidad, las concubinas... Serena no creía nada de eso.

-Pareces muy seguro de que he tenido otros amantes.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo pensar después de que me invitaras a dormir contigo?

De nuevo, volvían a aquella catastrófica noche. Habían pasado doce meses y él seguía recordándolo como si fuera un insulto. Aquella noche, Serena se había sentido romántica, atrevida, emocionada... y él la había creído una chica fácil.

-¿Y si te digo que no ha habido otros hombres?

-Te diría que no tienes que mentir.

-No es mentira. Y si tanto respeto tienes por la virtud de una mujer, deberías apartar tus manos de mí.

La sonrisa del hombre la dejó desconcertada.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tú eres especial. No intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión, porque no lo haré. No entiendo por qué sigues intentándolo. Sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

-¿Ah, sí?

Serena estaba un poco nerviosa, pero intentaba disimularlo a toda costa.

-Y eso me llena de alegría. Lo admito como un fallo -dijo Darien, antes de volver a tomarla en brazos con toda tranquilidad. Después, la sentó sobre la cama y le quitó los pendientes y la pulsera-. Pero a mí no me han educado para ser un perdedor. Me han enseñado a ser despiadado y competitivo.

Serena observó que dejaba las joyas en una bandeja de plata.

-¿Un fallo?

-Ya habrás notado que tengo mucho temperamento...

-Zafiro lo ha notado también.

Darien lanzó sobre ella una mirada de reproche.

-Yo nunca le he puesto la mano encima.

-Tiene cuatro años y se siente muy solo. Tú tienes veintiocho y... –Serena no terminó la frase al ver que Darien se inclinaba para quitarle los zapatos.

De modo que iba en serio. Iba a acostarse con ella. Y aquel día no había ninguna tormenta, ni estaba su padrastro para impedirlo. Pero Serena no podía imaginarse en la cama con Darien cuando ni siquiera lo había visto sin la camisa. Bueno, imaginarlo sí podía, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, no era el mejor momento.

-¿Tengo veintiocho y...?

-Se me ha olvidado lo que iba a decir. En serio, piensas seguir adelante con esto, ¿verdad?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Es que no me puedo imaginar...

-Yo tengo suficiente imaginación por los dos.

-Sí, bueno... Mira, ya está bien -dijo entonces Serena, saltando de la cama.

Pero había olvidado lo larga que era la túnica y tropezó con ella. Por fortuna, Darien la sostuvo en sus brazos.

-Tienes razón. Ya está bien de charla -dijo él, bajando la cremallera. El peso de la tela hizo que la túnica se deslizara hasta el suelo. Después, con dedos expertos, le quitó la combinación que llevaba debajo.

-¡Darien! -exclamó Serena, que se había quedado en braguitas y sujetador.

Al ver que intentaba cubrirse con los brazos, él la miró, sorprendido.

-Pensándolo mejor, creo que deberíamos hablar un poco más.

Serena no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

-¿De qué?

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del hombre. El encanto de aquel árabe la había convertido una vez en una mujer absolutamente apasionada. Y estaba volviendo a ocurrir. Cuando Darien la sentó sobre la cama, Serena se cubrió con las almohadas. Pero no podía mentirse a sí misma. El calor de las manos del hombre, su proximidad, sus ojos, su aroma... aquella era una tentación irresistible.

Darien arrancó la daga del cabecero y la dejó en la bandeja. Después, le quitó la almohada con la que se cubría y deslizó los ojos zafiros por la suave curva de sus pechos, sus caderas y sus largas piernas. Serena sentía como si estuviera acariciándola.

-Quizá te gustaría explicarme por qué una virgen me habría invitado a pasar la noche en su casa.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Estaba enamorada de ti. De verdad lo estaba, Darien.

-¿Y la aparición de tu padrastro?

-No lo sé. Supongo que fue una casualidad...

-¡Ni siquiera ahora me dices la verdad! -exclamó él, apartándose de la cama.

-Una vez te dije una mentira. Una mentira tonta que me ha costado mucho. No volvería a mentir por nada del mundo, Darien –susurró Serena-. Sigo sin saber cómo se enteró mi padrastro de que estabas en casa esa noche. Pero yo no tuve nada que ver con el intento de chantaje...

-Yo no creo en las coincidencias. Y si no tienes valor de admitir que estabas involucrada en el chantaje, no tenemos nada más que hablar.

-Pero...

Darien levantó una mano.

-No quiero oír nada más. Te he dado la oportunidad de contarme la verdad y la has desaprovechado. Tu padrastro es un canalla de la peor clase y te ha educado con esos mismos principios. De modo que es absurdo que sigas haciéndote la inocente.

Serena lo miró, descorazonada. Era imposible. Jamás la creería. Daba igual que le contase la verdad mil veces, él estaba convencido de que había querido engañarlo. ¿Cómo podía probarle que no era así? Solo Artemis sabía la verdad y él nunca la diría.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a saltar de nuevo de la cama, se quedó paralizada. Darien se estaba quitando la ropa con toda tranquilidad, como si no acabaran de tener una discusión.

¿De verdad pensaba acostarse con ella en esas circunstancias? Serena observó los anchos hombros, los brazos poderosos y el torso plano con pectorales divididos por un triángulo de vello oscuro que bajaba por su vientre y desaparecía bajo el elástico de los calzoncillos negros...

Un calor desconocido la obligó a apretar las piernas. Darien ibn Chiba tenía el atractivo sexual de un depredador. Debía salir de allí, se dijo. ¿O no? Deseaba a aquel hombre, lo había deseado desde el primer día. Llevaba un año entero intentando olvidarse de él y estaba segura de que también Darien llevaba un año

entero intentando olvidarse de ella. Serena intuía que ambos sentían lo mismo. Solo que él se sentía ofendido y no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

Darien se acercó a la cama, dominante, masculino. Su virilidad era incuestionable y la excitación, acrecentada por las exóticas circunstancias, era insostenible.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. No soy un amante egoísta.

Después, se inclinó para capturar su boca con una pasión que la arrebató como una tormenta. Deslizaba la lengua por sus labios, obligándola a abrirlos para después copiar los movimientos de una íntima penetración. Serena tembló con un deseo que no podía controlar, el corazón acelerado. Darien la hacía desear más, mucho más.

Él levantó la cabeza y Serena acarició su rostro con los dedos.

-Darien...

Su príncipe volvió a besarla y ella recibió el beso con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió cuando se apartó.

Sorprendida, vio cómo él le quitaba el sujetador y observaba con mirada ardiente sus pechos desnudos.

-Eres más hermosa de lo que había imaginado -murmuró Darien, alargando la mano para acariciar uno de los endurecidos pezones.

Con el rostro ardiendo, más excitada de lo que lo había estado nunca, Serena disfrutaba de la admiración masculina. No pudo tener aquella primera vez con él, pero podría recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Darien, yo...

No pudo terminar la frase porque él inclinó la cabeza para rozar el prominente pezón con la punta de la lengua. La tumbó sobre la cama y siguió acariciándola con las manos y la lengua hasta que Serena tuvo que apretar los puños para no gritar de placer. Nada importaba excepto que él prolongara aquel dulce tormento.

-Así es como tiene que ser -murmuró él con voz ronca-. Desde el primer día. Es el destino, la voluntad de Dios.

Sus ojos se encontraron entonces. No había sitio para los prejuicios ni para el orgullo. Darien la amaba. Serena estaba segura.

-El destino...

-¿Por qué huiste al desierto, Serena? -preguntó él en voz baja, obligándola a abrir la boca, explorándola, haciéndole el amor con la lengua-. Ahora sí me deseas añadió, mirándola con sus ojos zafiros, como retándola a contradecirlo.

-Te deseo. Siempre te he deseado.

Darien tiró de sus braguitas y deslizó una mano por su cuerpo, jugando con la sensibilidad de sus pezones, trazando la curva de su tenso estómago y... abriendo sus piernas para buscar con expertos dedos su parte más íntima bajo los rubios rizos. El corazón de Serena latía con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con sofocarla. Los dedos del hombre hacían que gimiera de placer y buscó su hombro para respirar su aroma y el poder que emanaba. Era tan hermoso como había soñado.

Darien murmuró algo en árabe.

-En mi idioma -le rogó ella.

-Me excitas más que ninguna otra mujer.

El calor que Serena sentía por dentro era tan fiero que no podía esperar más.

-Ahora, por favor.

Sin dudar un segundo, Darien la colocó debajo y levantó sus piernas. Cuando sintió el duro satén de su miembro, Serena se puso tensa. Él apartó el pelo de su cara.

-Intentaré no hacerte daño, pero eres muy estrecha...

La sensación del rígido miembro invadiéndola era como una promesa de algo que había deseado siempre sin conocerlo. Serena sintió un dolor súbito cuando él empezó a moverse, pero pronto el placer la hizo olvidarse de todo.

-El paraíso debe ser esto... -murmuró él. Serena estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones que no podía decir nada. Se movía debajo de él, sudando, con el corazón acelerado, la cabeza hacia atrás, recibiendo las embestidas del hombre, disfrutando de la posesión, del dominio del poderoso cuerpo masculino dentro del suyo. Se apretó contra él cuando sintió una ola de placer desconocido creciendo dentro de ella. Y gritó su nombre sin darse cuenta. Después, estaba conmocionada. El corazón de Darien latía con fuerza sobre el suyo y Serena tenía los ojos cerrados, intentando creer que aquella intimidad era... amor.

¿Amor? Aún tenía que quitarle la venda de los ojos. Darien levantó la cabeza y la miró, sonriendo.

-Me alegro mucho de ser tu primer amante.

-Yo también me alegro.

-Era de justicia -murmuró él, acariciando su frente-. Tu pelo es del color de los rayos del sol.

-Eres muy romántico.

-Tú me hiciste ser romántico una vez.

Serena se mordió los labios. ¿Cómo podían recuperar aquel sentimiento? Estaba segura de que podían hacerlo, pero tendría que ser paciente. Poco a poco, Darien se daría cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella no era un deseo de venganza, sino verdadero amor.

Él levantó su barbilla con un dedo para mirarla a los ojos. La tierna sonrisa del hombre hacía que su corazón estallara de alegría.

-Peso demasiado...

-Ese no es el único fastidio de ser una concubina -sonrió Serena-. Pero no me gusta quejarme.

**ay esa Serena tenia que romper un momento tan romantico con su comentario de que es su concubina yo creo que ahi hay gato encerrado por que dar estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de demostrar que Sere aun era virgen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantajea a un amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**(The arabian mistress)**

**CAPITULO 7**

Darien se incorporó, sorprendido.

-¿Por qué hablas de concubinas?

-Tú mismo dijiste que lo era -murmuró ella, envolviéndose en la sábana para saltar de la cama.

-Vuelve aquí -le ordenó Darien entonces.

Serena lo miró. Tan moreno, tan atractivo, tan hermoso...

-No me da la gana -replicó ella, tranquilamente. Durante el segundo más largo de su vida, Darien la miró, incrédulo. Y después saltó de la cama como un tigre.

-Te estás portando como una niña. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa? Nada, supongo que me estoy portando como una odalisca.

Darien estaba frente a ella, desnudo, con sus brillantes ojos zafiros clavados en los suyos.

-Dime qué pasa, Serena.

-¿Esperas que obedezca tus órdenes, como si fuera una de las concubinas del harén?

-En Jumar, los harenes están prohibidos desde hace años.

-Pero si dijiste... -empezó a decir Serena, desconcertada.

-Era una broma. Y te lo has creído -sonrió él, tomándola en brazos.

Para su sorpresa, no la llevó a la cama de nuevo, sino que la sacó de la habitación.

-¿Dónde vamos?

Darien entró en un espléndido cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con el hombro.

Dejándola en el suelo, le quitó la sábana con la que se envolvía y la metió en el _jacuzzi._ El agua fresca sobre su acalorada piel la hizo dar un respingo. Entonces, al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda bajo la mirada escrutadora del hombre, Serena intentó hacerse invisible dentro de la bañera.

Darien se unió a ella con la gracia de un hombre a quien no avergonzaba su desnudez. Después, levantó su pelo con delicadeza y lo colocó por encima del _jacuzzi _para que no se mojara.

-Un harén -repitió él, divertido-. Aunque tú creas estar en un país bárbaro, mis súbditos se quedarían sorprendidos si le pusiera un velo a mi mujer. El harén forma parte de la historia árabe como las Cruzadas en el mundo occidental.

-Pues eres muy gracioso -replicó Serena-. Entonces, si no soy tu concubina, ¿qué soy? ¿Tu novia?

Darien apartó la mirada. Incluso después de lo que había pasado aquella noche entre ellos, del indudable cariño que habían compartido en la cama, seguía haciéndose el difícil. Serena resopló. «Qué pesado».

-En Jumar, las mujeres nunca han llevado velo. Las bereber nunca se han cubierto la cara. El harén también era un concepto extraño para ellas hasta que mi abuelo lo introdujo en el país. Me temo que su apetito sexual era legendario.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Así vivió mi padre hasta que conoció a mi madre, Athena –siguió explicando Darien-. Ella era hija de un diplomático libanés, universitaria y muy sofisticada. No aceptó casarse con mi padre hasta que el harén de palacio había desaparecido.

Serena escuchaba la historia con interés.

-Debía estar muy enamorado de ella.

-Era una mujer muy especial y mi padre fue muy sabio al casarse con ella. Mi madre trajo muchas cosas a Jumar. Es gracias a su influencia que nuestra sociedad se volvió más abierta, más liberal.

-¿Cuándo murió tu madre?

El rostro del hombre se ensombreció.

-Hace diez años. Desgraciadamente, durante una excursión al desierto, fue mordida por una serpiente venenosa. Mi padre casi se volvió loco de dolor.

-Qué horror... -murmuró Serena.

-Ven aquí... estás muy lejos -dijo Darien entonces, tomándola en sus brazos.

Serena se alegró de encontrarse sobre las piernas del hombre, sus pechos desnudos sobresaliendo del agua. De espaldas a él, con el trasero sobre

los duros muslos masculinos y la espalda apoyada en su pecho, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse. Darien ibn Chiba era un hombre espléndido.

-Esto... ¿cuántos hermanos tienes?

-Solo Zafiro.

-Pero... -Serena le dio un manotazo cuando empezó a deslizar las manos por su estómago-. ¿Todas esas concubinas que tuvo antes de tu madre no le dieron...?

-De adolescente mi padre tuvo el sarampión y pensaban que nunca podría tener hijos. Mi llegada fue recibida casi como un milagro y la de Zafiro... bueno, mi hermano fue concebido con un tratamiento de fertilidad y solo tras la insistencia de mi madrastra -admitió Darien.

-Pero sigue siendo tu hermano. Deberías pensar en tu padre cuando lo miras, no en tu madrastra que, por lo visto, no era una persona precisamente encantadora.

-Por desgracia, todo el mundo en Jumar sabe cómo es Zafiro.

-Pero si es un niño -protestó Serena.

-La reputación de su madre lo precede. Nadie la quería en Jumar –dijo él, acariciando sus pezones que, involuntariamente, se habían endurecido ante el contacto de los dedos del hombre.

Serena tuvo que cerrar los ojos. ¿No podían tener una conversación sin que aquel hombre estuviera acariciándola?, se preguntó. Aunque era buena señal. Darien no podía apartar sus manos de ella.

-Si algo me pasara en el futuro, mi gente no aceptaría a Zafiro como sucesor. Por esa razón, pronto tendré que volver a casarme. Necesito un heredero.

Aquello hizo que Serena saliera de su estado de letargo. ¿Casarse de nuevo? ¿Significaba eso que, por muy poco que hubiera durado, su matrimonio era auténtico? Pero, ¿qué importaba ya?, se dijo. Estaban divorciados.

-¿Volver a casarte?

-Ya me he cansado del agua. Pero no de ti -sonrió él, levantándola como si no pesara más que una pluma.

Asustada por la idea de que Darien se casara con otra mujer por razones de estado... y por obstinación, Serena se quedó inmóvil mientras él la envolvía con una toalla. Había algo que la desorientaba en la manía de aquel hombre de cambiar de conversación continuamente sin darle tiempo a concentrarse en un solo tema.

Allí estaba, desnuda una hora después de haberlo amado, excitada bajo la más ligera de las caricias y... él le soltaba que tenía que volver a casarse. ¿Sería una forma de presión? ¿Querría que le pidiera perdón por lo que pasó un año atrás? Los príncipe árabes eran complicados en extremo, se dijo.

-Te deseo de nuevo -dijo entonces Darien, tirando la toalla al suelo-. Pero es lógico. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve con una mujer.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

Él frunció el ceño, tomándola por la cintura.

-Durante un año he estado de luto por las trágicas muertes de varios miembros de mi familia.

Serena sonrió. Le gustaba que no hubiera habido otra mujer. Estaba segura de que Darien podría haber tenido muchas, en su país y en Europa. Que no hubiera mantenido ninguna otra relación en un año significaba muchas cosas. Aunque él no quisiera decirlo.

-¿Me has echado de menos?

-Te deseo tanto que podría devorarte ahora mismo -murmuró él entonces, apasionado.

Darien la tomó en sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho. La dura prueba de su virilidad rozaba su vientre y a Serena se le doblaron las piernas. No podía apartar los ojos de la salvaje mirada del hombre. El deseo era inapelable, más caliente y más exigente que antes. Podía sentir una ardiente humedad entre las piernas, algo que empezaba a resultarle familiar.

Él la tomó en brazos y salió del cuarto de baño. Serena se dejó hacer, deseando tanto como él estar de nuevo en la cama. Su voz ronca, sus caricias, sus miradas ansiosas la derretían.

Pero tenían que hablar. Tenían que deshacer aquel entuerto de una vez por todas.

-Darien, tenemos que...

-Solo había querido poseerte una vez esta noche pero no ha sido suficiente. Me hubiera gustado tomarte en el _jacuzzi, _en el suelo, contra la pared... pero mañana debo pasar todo el día reunido con los jeques.

-Qué lástima -murmuró ella. Darien sonrió, seguro de sí mismo.

-Tenemos que probar muchas cosas.

-Yo no soy una experta, ya lo sabes.

Darien la tumbó sobre la cama. Alguien había cambiado las sábanas, se dio cuenta Serena, sorprendida.

-Yo te enseñaré -murmuró él-. Imagina placeres más allá de lo que esperas -añadió Darien entonces, inclinándose poco a poco, abanicándola con su aliento.

Quizá era el destino. Quizá no era el momento de hablar. Podrían hablarse con sus cuerpos. Serena había amado a aquel hombre desde el primer encuentro. Y no tenía sentido negarse a sí misma que aquella sensual sonrisa la rendía sin condiciones.

-Darien...

-Siéntelo -murmuró él, colocándose entre sus muslos con deliberada lentitud-. Siente hasta que no sepas en qué día estás ni qué hora es. Hasta que el deseo por mí controle todos tus pensamientos, todas tus acciones...

Serena sintió un estremecimiento.

-Quieres que te ame.

-Sí -murmuró él, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Dímelo, Darien. Dímelo de una vez.

Los ojos del hombre se volvieron oscuros. De nuevo, se echaba atrás. De nuevo, tenía miedo de entregarse.

-Si me das placer, puede que solo te envíe a mi villa de Francia –dijo tranquilamente-. Allí podría visitarte cuando quisiera y tú darías un salto cada vez que sonara el teléfono, rezando para que fuera yo...

-Darien, no digas más tonterías. Sé que no es lo que sientes.

-Claro que lo es. Quiero ser tu único amante.

-No habría sitio para otro -replicó ella, irónica-. Tu ego es demasiado grande.

Darien echó hacia atrás su orgullosa cabeza y soltó una carcajada. Después, la besó, dejándola sin aliento. Y siguió besándola hasta que Serena solo podía sentir sus labios, el cuerpo del hombre sobre ella, el sabor de su propio deseo...

Serena se despertó al amanecer. Darien la estaba abrazando y sentía una felicidad interior, una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado.

-¿Contenta, _aziz? _-preguntó él, apretándola contra su pecho.

-Feliz -contestó Serena al sentir el duro muslo del hombre bajo su trasero. Entre ellos no habría pasado ni una fina hoja de papel y para ella, eso era la felicidad.

Las eróticas imágenes de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior llenaban su cabeza. No podía resistirse a aquel hombre. Y la realidad, era que tampoco él podía resistir. Serena entendía por qué una vez había hecho el ridículo invitándolo a pasar la noche en su casa. No era solo su atractivo rostro, ni el poder que emanaba, ni su extraordinaria personalidad, era todo ello en conjunto. La sexualidad marcada en sus ojos era algo tan innato en él como la disciplina para gobernar su país.

Serena se sentía realmente feliz estando a su lado. Era el pasaporte para un mundo desconocido de placeres y no quería que amaneciera, no quería que Darien se apartara de su lado. Nunca.

-Me alegro -murmuró él, acariciando sus pechos. Serena se echó hacia atrás, facilitándole el camino, deseando sentir los dedos del hombre rozando su delicada piel.

-Yo también.

Estaba atónita por el fuego que Darien podía encender con una simple caricia y empezaba a preguntarse si era insaciable, si era normal desear tanto a un hombre.

Él seguía acariciándola, tirando de sus pezones suavemente, atormentándola.

Serena cerró los ojos, disfrutando del placer como si fuera una droga, perdida en las caricias, en el olor masculino, en el roce de sus fuertes manos.

-Eres muy apasionada -le dijo Darien al oído. Serena no podía hablar. No existían el ayer ni el mañana, solo el presente, solo aquel momento-. Has nacido para mí y yo para ti -añadió él entonces, enterrando la boca fieramente en su cuello.

Se movía sobre su cuerpo, dejándola sentir toda la potencia de su erección y ella se apretó contra su torso, temblando, deseando, anticipando. Darien levantó su rodilla, buscando con la mano su húmedo centro y jugó allí hasta que Serena dejó escapar un gemido.

-Darien...

-Espera.

-No quiero esperar.

Pero sabía por qué la hacía esperar, sabía que estaba asegurándose de que no hubiera un embarazo.

-Sí puedes -dijo él antes de penetrarla con fuerza.

La sensación era tan deliciosa que Serena arqueó la espalda. No había final, no había barreras, como él le había dicho. Darien buscó su boca, besándola como si quisiera devorarla. Mientras Serena recibía sus fieras embestidas, se sentía completamente poseída por él y repetía su nombre una y otra vez. Y cuando él liberó poderosamente su deseo, se dejó ir, apretando los brazos del hombre con tanta fuerza que temió hacerle daño.

Después, Darien la tumbó de espaldas y la miró a los ojos, apartando el pelo de su cara. Serena notó que le temblaban las manos.

-Perdona si te he hecho daño.

-No me has hecho daño. Todo lo contrario.

-Ninguna mujer me ha deseado tanto como tú -sonrió él, sin poder disimular su alegría-. Si seguimos aquí, no creo que mañana puedas caminar, _aziz._

Después de decir aquello, Darien se levantó tranquilamente de la cama.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Ya te he dicho que tengo una reunión. Y creo que sería mejor que volvieras al palacio de Muraaba. Durante los próximos días voy a estar muy ocupado, así que no podré prestarte atención.

Quizá no había ningún harén en Jumar desde hacía años, pero Darien estaba pidiendo a gritos que una mujer lo «educara». Menuda forma de levantarse de la cama después de lo que habían compartido. Pero Serena era una mujer paciente. Y lista. Y enamorada.

-Muy bien. Pero no sé si me encontrarás cuando vuelvas.

Darien la miró sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

-No seas mala, Serena. Iré al palacio en cuanto pueda. Espero que no te importe volver en coche.

-¿No puedo ir en helicóptero?

-No -contestó él, sin mirarla-. No me gustan los vuelos innecesarios.

Serena no entendió aquello, pero sabía que no era el momento de empezar otra discusión.

-Eres un hombre extraño, Darien ibn Chiba -murmuró, saltando de la cama.

-El sexo es una fuerza poderosa, Serena. Yo he estado en el paraíso esta noche -dijo él entonces, con voz ronca-. Pero tengo otras responsabilidades y serías una distracción. Podría convertir un descanso para el café en una orgía privada -añadió, divertido.

Serena soltó una carcajada. Afortunadamente, era una chica con sentido del humor. En ese momento, Darien se estaba poniendo los pantalones de montar y no podía apartar su mirada de él. Incluso despeinado seguía siendo tan atractivo como siempre.

-Muy bien. Te esperaré en el palacio. Espero que haya televisión.

-Por supuesto. ¿Dónde crees que estás?

-En medio el desierto -rio ella.

Darien la miró, muy serio. Algo en él había cambiado.

-Tienes que saber una cosa, Serena. Una vez me hiciste perder la cabeza, pero no volverá a pasar.

Como idea de futuro, no era nada alentadora.

**Ay no ese par se hacen y se hacen cosas quien dara a torcer su brazo primero?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantajea a un amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**(The arabian mistress)**

**CAPITULO 8**

El silencio la envolvió durante el desayuno. Todo tenía un aspecto delicioso, pero no pudo comer porque no tenía apetito.

Solo habían pasado dos horas desde que se despertó en brazos de Darien. Dos horas desde que cometió el error de creer que él la necesitaba tanto como lo necesitaba ella. Pero quizá se estaba engañando a sí misma. Darien quería poner límites a su relación y no había más espacio para fantasías. Equivocado o no, se negaba a reconocer lo que sentía.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas. Catorce meses antes tampoco había visto ese lado terco, obstinado del hombre. No lo había visto cuando la cortejaba con flores y cenas a la luz de las velas. La cortejaba, una expresión antigua, pero cierta en su caso. Darien la había cortejado a la antigua durante los dos meses previos al desastre. No había intentado llevarla a la cama, aunque podría haberlo hecho. No había hablado de amor, ni le había hecho promesa alguna.

No, ni siquiera entonces Darien le había dicho que la amaba. Pero Serena se había enamorado de él. Y no había dejado de amarlo desde entonces.

Pero después de haber compartido una hermosa noche de amor, llena de caricias, de susurros, de palabras dulces... él la enviaba al palacio de Muraaba diciendo que nunca más le haría perder la cabeza. «El sexo es una fuerza poderosa», le había dicho. Pero en su caso, el sexo podría ser una fuerza destructora.

Si Darien insistía en portarse como un niño, en no reconocer lo que había entre ellos, en aparentar una frialdad que a él mismo le costaba trabajo, Serena acabaría por cansarse y volvería a Londres. No creía en absoluto que alguien le impidiera salir de Jumar.

Cuando movió los pies, sintió el peso de la pulsera que él le había regalado. La había olvidado. Por la noche, había intentado quitársela, pero le fue imposible. De nuevo, intentó quitarse la joya, pero el cierre parecía estar roto.

-¡Luna! ¿Sabes cómo se quita esto?

-No -contestó la joven, sorprendida.

-Pregúntale al príncipe.

La criada salió de la habitación y tardó quince minutos en volver.

-El príncipe Darien dice que es su deseo que la siga llevando, señora.

Serena levantó los ojos al cielo.

-Es que pesa mucho.

-Su Alteza también ha dicho... -siguió diciendo Luna, incómoda.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Que, por favor... no vuelva a molestarlo con trivialidades cuando está tratando asuntos de estado.

Serena se levantó, indignada, pero en ese momento Zafiro entraba en la habitación como un torbellino, seguido de varias criadas.

-¡No puedes irte! -exclamó el niño, abrazándose a su falda-. Llévame contigo.

-Cálmate, Zafiro.

-Te vas a Muraaba -dijo el crío, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Yo voy también. Llévame contigo. Seré bueno, te lo prometo.

-¿Vendrá el príncipe Zafiro con nosotros? -le preguntó Luna.

-No sé si tengo autoridad para decidir eso -contestó Serena.

-El príncipe Darien estará muy ocupado con los jeques.

-¿Puedo ir? -preguntó ansioso el niño.

¿Nadie más podía cuidar de él? Serena estaba perpleja. ¿Cómo un hombre tan compasivo como Darien podía mantener aquella triste situación en su propia casa?

-Supongo que Mina y Mimet tendrán padres.

-No, señora. Sus padres murieron.

-¿Los dos?

-En un avión -dijo Zafiro-. Se cayeron del cielo.

Serena lo miró, atónita.

-Fue un día horrible -murmuró Luna.

-El príncipe Zafiro no llora -dijo el niño, con los ojos húmedos.

Serena lo abrazó con fuerza. Aquel pobre niño y las mellizas... solos en el mundo. Era desolador.

-Muy bien. Iremos todos a Muraaba.

Zafiro dijo que tenía que buscar sus juguetes y salió corriendo como una bala.

Luna le explicó que el padre de Darien, la madre de Zafiro y sus tíos, los padres de las niñas, habían muerto en un accidente de avión ocho meses antes. En un vuelo de Jumar a Kabeer, el avión había sufrido problemas en un motor y, aunque el piloto intentó hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia, no le fue posible.

En un solo día, Darien había perdido gran parte de su familia. «No me gustan los vuelos innecesarios», recordó Serena que le había dicho unas horas antes.

Y ella no sabía nada. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo prácticamente encerrada, sin ver la televisión, sin leer los periódicos, sobre todo cuando había alguna noticia de Jumar. No quería saber nada de aquel país, no quería saber nada del hombre que la había abandonado ante el altar.

Necesitaron cuatro furgonetas para llevar a todo el cortejo a palacio y durante el largo y tortuoso camino por el desierto, Serena tuvo tiempo de pensar. Darien tenía la responsabilidad de criar a tres niños huérfanos. Y, obviamente, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

A la entrada del palacio de Muraaba, los criados los recibieron con una profunda reverencia.

-¿Por qué hacen eso? -preguntó Serena en voz baja-. ¿A quién esperan?

-Están mostrando su respeto, señora -contestó Luna-. Haga un gesto con la mano y todos volverán a trabajar.

Serena lo hizo y los criados se aprestaron a volver a sus tareas. Uno de ellos la acompañó hasta un hermoso aposento con balcones, desde los que podía ver el maravilloso jardín de palacio. En la habitación, signos de Darien por todas partes: trofeos de polo, fotografías, el retrato de una hermosa mujer de ojos oscuros... Su madre, le dijo Luna con expresión de respeto. En otro tiempo, la madre de Darien podría haber sido modelo. Era lógico que su padre se hubiera olvidado del harén, pensó, irónica.

El almuerzo fue servido en un imponente comedor por varias criadas que no dejaban de hacer reverencias, pero la presencia de los niños le daba un aire alegre al evento. Pasó el resto del día con ellos, alegrándose por tener aquella distracción.

En cuanto se separó de Darien, Serena empezó a sentirse sola. Era increíble que veinticuatro horas antes hubiera querido escapar a caballo por el desierto... En fin, los sentimientos humanos, tan complicados.

Aquella noche, le leyó un cuento a Zafiro, pero solo después de que le pidiera perdón por haber tenido una de sus pataletas.

A las once, Serena estaba en la cama leyendo la novela que se había llevado a Jumar. Un momento antes, había perdido la concentración al escuchar el ruido de un helicóptero, pero estaba leyendo de nuevo cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe.

Darien estaba en el umbral, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Quería darte una sorpresa.

Con una camisa blanca y pantalón de color caqui estaba magnífico. Tan espectacular como siempre.

-Buenas noches.

-Estás muy guapa en mi cama.

-Pensé que tenías otras «responsabilidades» más importantes que yo - sonrió Serena, pícara.

-Mañana tengo que volver al desierto. Pero no podía pasar la noche sin ti.

Las pupilas azules de Serena se dilataron al entrar en contacto con los ojos zafiros del hombre. Darien le quitó la novela de la mano y sonrió al ver un príncipe vikingo

en la portada.

-Ah, ya veo lo que te gusta.

-Es solo para pasar el rato.

-Pero ahora estoy aquí.

-¿Y?

-Que yo soy mucho más accesible que el vikingo de la portada –sonrió Darien, tomándola por los hombros.

Serena decidió hacerse la dura. Solo un rato.

-Estoy cansada. Yo también he tenido que hacerme cargo de ciertas «responsabilidades».

-El hielo es un reto para los nacidos en el desierto -murmuró él sobre sus labios-. Tú sabes que estás deseando besarme.

Darien abrió sus labios con la lengua y Serena tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no responder. Pero cuando la besó, con una pasión que traicionaba los verdaderos sentimientos del hombre, Serena recordó sus palabras: «Tengo que casarme de nuevo». Quizá una de las razones por las que debía casarse era porque tenía que cuidar de tres niños pequeños...

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Anoche dijiste que debías volver a casarte.

-Así es.

-Entonces, admites que he sido tu mujer.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, fuimos realmente marido y mujer, aunque fuera durante un solo día.

-Claro.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida.

-Pero si has dicho que esa boda fue una charada.

-Yo no he dicho exactamente eso -dijo Darien entonces-. Dije que la ceremonia en esencia había sido una charada porque me vi obligado a casarme contigo. Pero nunca he dicho que no fuera un matrimonio legal.

-Entonces, ¿yo era tu esposa legal después de la ceremonia?

-Claro que sí.

-Artemis me dijo que el matrimonio no era legal.

-No sé por qué dijo eso. Por supuesto que era legal. ¿Cómo has podido creer otra cosa? Yo no soy tu padrastro, soy un hombre de honor, Serena.

Ella lo miraba, estupefacta.

-El oficiante no hablaba mi idioma, de modo que no entendí nada. Además, Artemis me dijo que la ceremonia no había sido más que una estratagema. Y luego tú dijiste que fue una charada...

-Esa es tu excusa para explicar que aceptaras el cheque -la interrumpió Darien.

-Yo no acepté cheque alguno, ya te lo he dicho. Ni siquiera abrí el sobre porque pensaba que era el documento de divorcio -replicó Serena, irritada-. El otro día, en la cueva, dijiste que yo debería haberte seguido a Jumar... dijiste que una verdadera esposa no habría salido de la embajada. En ese momento, no entendí porque lo que decías no tenía sentido...

-No veo por qué volvemos a hablar de este asunto -la interrumpió él.

Serena estudió su rostro, pensativa.

-Es hora de que hablemos seriamente, Darien. ¿Estás diciéndome que hace un año me habrías aceptado como esposa si te hubiera seguido a Jumar después de lo que pasó?

-No tengo una bola de cristal que me diga lo que hubiera hecho en unas circunstancias u otras. Así que esa es una pregunta que no puedo responder.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-Da igual -murmuró él, sin mirarla.

-A mí no. Por cierto, yo no noté que quisieras retenerme en la embajada.

-Claro que no.

-Estabas deseando librarte de mí. Sé sincero -le urgió ella.

-Estaba furioso contigo.

-Yo pensé que nos habíamos divorciado unos minutos después de la boda, así que no hubiera tenido ningún sentido que me quedara. ¿No te parece?

Darien sonrió entonces, pero en aquella sonrisa Serena vio una angustia que el hombre intentaba disimular.

-Quizá quieres ser mi esposa porque ya te has gastado el dinero.

-Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en repetir que yo no me quedé con tu dinero -suspiró ella-. Tú dejaste que me marchase de la embajada con el corazón roto.

-¿Por qué iba a detenerte? Entonces no intentaste defenderte como haces ahora. Simplemente, saliste corriendo con el sobre.

Demasiado tarde Serena se daba cuenta de cuál era el peor defecto de Darien ibn Chiba: una testarudez irritante en extremo. Había sido tan testarudo y tan orgulloso que la dejó marchar, sin detenerse a pensar que podría estar equivocado, sin darle una oportunidad de explicar nada.

-¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer si creía que te habías divorciado de mí y no sabía lo que había en ese sobre? Me juzgaste mal, pero podría haberte perdonado... El problema es que tú no puedes aceptar que te equivocas, Darien. Además de mentir sobre mi edad, algo que hacen todas las adolescentes del mundo y que no es ningún pecado, lo único que hice fue aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio. Una propuesta que me llenó de felicidad.

-Serena...

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, demasiado herida como para mirar la cara del hombre.

-Me ofrecías lo que yo más deseaba en el mundo. Acepté porque te amaba... y porque quería ser tu mujer.

Darien apretó su mano, pero estaba temblando.

-Ninguno de nosotros puede cambiar el pasado.

-Solo tengo una cosa más que decir -dijo Serena entonces-. Tú sabes tanto del amor como yo de gobernar un país, así que no te engañes a ti mismo. Tu caballo tiene más sensibilidad que tú, Darien. Artemis intentó engañarte y eso te puso furioso porque a ti, el príncipe de Jumar, no te engaña nadie. De modo que lo pagaste conmigo. Y sigues haciéndolo. ¿Crees que no sé que puedo marcharme cuando quiera? ¿No te das cuenta de que estoy aquí no para cambiar el pasado sino para crear un futuro? ¿Tan obtuso eres, Darien?

El silencio que siguió a aquello podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

-¿Has terminado?

-Sí -asintió ella, cansada. No tenía más ganas de hablar, ya lo había dicho todo.

Aquel hombre no perdonaba nunca. Solo le importaba su orgullo. Estaba convencido de que era una buscavidas y lo peor, la había dejado marchar sabiendo que era su mujer.

-Si hubiera descargado mi furia con tu padrastro... lo habría matado con mis propias manos. Y no por el intento de chantaje, sino por hacer que te viera como lo que eras realmente. Yo pensé que me amabas de verdad.

Serena no dijo nada. No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo.

Lo oyó desvestirse, pero había tomado una decisión. Desde aquel momento, no volvería a pensar en el día de su boda, en el matrimonio que ni siquiera creyó que hubiera existido ni en el hecho de que Darien se hubiera divorciado de ella. Había perdido todo un año de su vida y no pensaba perder un segundo más. Las luces se apagaron entonces.

-Deja que te abrace -murmuró Darien.

-No quiero que me abraces.

-Estás llorando.

-Eso es asunto mío.

-Me pone triste a mí también -dijo él, apretándola con fuerza entre sus brazos-. Solo quiero abrazarte. Podemos estar tristes juntos.

El calor del cuerpo del hombre la emocionó. Y sus palabras. ¿Se daba cuenta Darien de cuánto descubría con aquellas palabras?

-Hoy me han hablado del accidente de avión. Tu padre, tu madrastra, tu familia... Debió ser horrible para ti.

-Supongo que oirías hablar del accidente en Inglaterra. Salió en todas partes.

-Hace unos meses mi vida era... bueno, da igual. Mi hermano había vendido la casa y yo estaba buscando un sitio para vivir. Supongo que por eso no me enteré del accidente.

-¿Qué casa se había vendido?

-La mía -contestó ella.

-¿Tu hermano vendió la casa en la que vivías?

-Sí. Andrew vivía en el cuartel y cuando dejó el ejército, no tenía sitio donde ir. Estoy hablando de la casa en la que crecimos...

-¿Y por qué la vendió?

Serena suspiró.

-Estaba demasiado lejos de Londres y a Lita no le venía bien, así que yo acepté que se vendiera. Usó ese dinero para empezar el negocio aquí...

-Pero yo no sabía que hubieras sacrificado tu hogar. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que tu hermano vendiera esa casa? ¿Dónde viviste desde entonces?

-Alquilé un estudio con derecho a cocina cerca de la oficina en la que trabajaba... aunque no creo que tenga trabajo cuando vuelva porque se supone que solo podía estar fuera un par de días.

-¿Qué es un estudio?

-¿No lo sabes? -preguntó Serena, sorprendida. Darien negó con la cabeza-. Pues es una habitación que hace las veces de dormitorio y cuarto de estar.

-¿Y tenías que compartir la cocina con extraños? -preguntó él, atónito.

-Me temo que sí -sonrió Serena.

-Yo pensé que vivías con tu hermano o con tu padrastro.

-Andrew vino a vivir a Jumar. En cuanto a Artemis, solo me llamó al enterarse de que mi hermano estaba en la cárcel. No tenemos ningún contacto, nunca lo hemos tenido. Mi padrastro se llevaría un disgusto si supiera que estuvimos casados de verdad. Menos mal que te divorciaste de mí...

-Duérmete -la interrumpió Darien. Serena notó que estaba tenso, y poco a poco, con el calor del cuerpo del hombre pegado al suyo, se fue quedando dormida. Estaba maravillada de que, después de todo lo que había pasado, pudieran seguir hablando. Quizá no podían evitarlo. Quizá, a pesar de sí mismos, nunca podrían dejar de estar juntos.

Darien se había marchado cuando Serena despertó, a las siete de la mañana. Cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos, se asustó al escuchar un ruido que parecía llegar de debajo de la cama...

Era Zafiro, que saltó sobre ella, en pijama.

-¡Soy un fantasma! ¿Te he asustado?

-Tonto -rio ella.

-¿Podemos ir de merienda al campo?

-Es posible -contestó Serena, tumbándose de nuevo-. Déjame dormir un rato, Zafiro.

El niño se metió entre las sábanas y se pegó a su espalda.

-No tengo sueño.

-¿Has visto a Darien esta mañana?

-He visto el helicóptero -contestó el niño, haciendo el ruido de las aspas- . A mí no me gusta que Darien monte en helicóptero porque se puede caer del cielo y se moriría...

-No te preocupes. Darien no va a morir en el helicóptero. Es muy buen piloto.

Sabiendo que no iba a poder volver a cerrar los ojos, Serena se dio la vuelta y empezó a hacerle cosquillas al niño, que reía como loco.

Pensaba que Darien volvería por la noche, pero no fue así. Apareció al día siguiente, por la tarde.

Después de haber jugado durante horas, Zafiro y las niñas por fin se habían echado la siesta. Agotada y sudorosa, Serena se quitó los zapatos y se sentó al borde de una fuente rodeada de árboles que le daban sombra. La sensación del agua fresca en las piernas era una delicia. Se subió el vestido por encima de las rodillas para que no se le mojara y pataleó en el agua, observando las gotas brillantes a las que el sol otorgaba los colores del arco iris.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, se sobresaltó al ver a Darien a unos metros de ella. Sus ojos zafiros la miraban con humor y Serena se quedó mirándolo, como hipnotizada. Era tan hermoso a la luz del sol, tan masculino, tan embriagador...

-Estás preciosa -sonrió el hombre, alargando la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Te estabas riendo.

-No he podido reírme mucho durante las últimas veinticuatro horas –le confió Darien, mirándola con intensidad-. He estado despierto toda la noche escuchando a dos ancianos discutiendo sobre unas leyes tan antiguas que ya no tienen ningún valor. Pero ahora me alegro porque por fin he podido venir a verte.

-Mis zapatos...

Serena no podía apartar la mirada del traje beige que parecía hecho a su medida, resaltando los poderosos hombros y la anchura de su torso. El color claro acentuaba su piel morena. Tenía que reconocer que Darien ibn Chiba era el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca.

-No te preocupes por los zapatos... aunque sin ellos eres aún más bajita -sonrió él, tomándola por la cintura-. Apóyate en mí.

-No me hace falta.

-Por favor...

-Puede andar solita, gracias.

De repente, Darien la levantó como si fuera una pluma e inclinó su orgullosa cabeza para besarla en el cuello.

-Ya sé que puedes andar solita -susurró, sentándose en un banco de piedra, sin soltarla-. Pero quiero estar contigo.

-¿Te has preguntado si yo quiero estar contigo? -preguntó ella, intentando disimular el placer que le producía estar en los brazos del hombre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no podemos dejar las conversaciones a medias.

Darien se puso tenso.

-He estado pensando en lo que dijiste la otra noche. Es posible que te haya juzgado mal...

-Fue Artemis quien se gastó el medio millón de libras. ¡Y te lo mereces! Supongo que el cheque estaba a su nombre.

-Naturalmente. Yo pensaba que vivías con tu padrastro y que él se encargaba de tus gastos.

-Artemis no se ha encargado de mí en toda su vida. No vivía con nosotros. Tenía su propio apartamento en Londres y ni siquiera cuidó de mi madre...

-No es eso lo que me contaste sobre tu familia cuando te conocí.

-Claro que no -reconoció Serena-. ¿A quién le gusta contar esas cosas si puede evitarlo? Artemis se portó con mi madre como un canalla. Es un hombre egoísta, grosero y malvado.

-¿Y por qué se casó tu madre con un hombre así?

-Si lo lamentó alguna vez, a mí no me lo dijo -suspiró ella-. Y la verdad es que tampoco la trató mal. Simplemente, no estaba con ella. Pero, misteriosamente, el dinero de mi madre desapareció.

-Andrew me dijo una vez que tu padre había hecho inversiones desastrosas. Es posible que Artemis no sea responsable por la desaparición del dinero.

-¿Andrew te dijo eso? ¿Y por qué nadie me lo ha dicho a mí? –exclamó Serena, irritada.

-Lo siento. Veo que no he cumplido con mis responsabilidades.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo. Que yo sepa, nunca he sido tu mujer.

Después de decir eso, Serena se levantó y tomó el camino que llevaba a palacio. Pero había olvidado que no llevaba zapatos y cuando se clavó las piedrecillas en los pies, lanzó un grito.

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-¡Sí!

Darien sonrió.

-Una princesa debe portarse con dignidad.

-¿Te importaría darme mis zapatos?

Darien tiró de ella y volvió a sentarla sobre sus rodillas, buscando su boca con ansia.

-Toma tus zapatos, Cenicienta -le dijo él unos segundos después, inclinándose para ponérselos.

-Yo no soy Cenicienta. Ella se casó con un príncipe y lo único que yo he conseguido es una rana.

-¿Perdona?

-Ya me has oído.

Darien soltó una carcajada.

-¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo?

-No -contestó ella.

-Voy a llevarte a mi dormitorio. Te voy a quitar la ropa y después voy a hacerte el amor apasionadamente -admitió él con toda tranquilidad.

Serena lo miró, disimulando una sonrisa. Ella también lo deseaba.

-El deber me llama -dijo, suspirando.

-Has cambiado mucho -rio Darien.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Ahora bromeas sobre compartir mi cama.

-Te molesta, ¿verdad? En lugar de sentirme castigada por tu venganza, lo estoy pasando bien.

-Ya no pienso en la venganza.

-Tampoco yo. Intento tomarme esto como unas vacaciones.

Si Darien esperaba volver a oír que le había roto el corazón, iba a llevarse una sorpresa. Serena no era ninguna víctima.

-¿Una luna de miel?

De nuevo descubría sus sentimientos. En el fondo, su príncipe era un niño.

-Sin comentarios.

Diez minutos después, Serena se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó en la cama.

-¿Te importaría quitarme la pulsera del tobillo? Pesa mucho.

Darien clavó en ella sus ojos zafiros.

-Me gusta que la lleves.

-¿Incluso cuando meto los pies en el agua?

Él se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata sin dejar de mirarla. Serena se estiró, indolente, sabiendo que no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Le gustaba esa sensación de poder.

-Estás intentando luchar contra mí.

-¿Y qué esperabas?

Después de desnudarse, Darien se acercó a la cama. El sol que entraba a través de las cortinas iluminaba su cuerpo de bronce, dejando a Serena sin aliento.

-No puedes ganar -susurró él entonces, tumbándose a su lado con la lentitud de un depredador-. Eres mi mujer, _aziz._

-Mientras yo quiera -dijo Serena entonces.

Darien estaba desabrochando su vestido y se quedó parado.

-No pienso aburrirte por ahora.

-Eso es lo que tú crees...

Él abrió el vestido como si estuviera descubriendo un regalo. Serena no llevaba sujetador.

-No me sorprende que la discusión de anoche con los jeques no pudiera retener mi atención - susurró con voz ronca, pasando la mano por sus pechos-. Eres exquisita...

-Es normal que lo pienses después de un año de celibato.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? Hace unos días eras virgen -sonrió Darien.

-Solo estaba dando mi opinión.

-Eres muy joven.

-Entonces, ¿crees que otros hombres también me encontrarían exquisita? -lo retó ella.

-¿Porqué me haces esa pregunta?

-Te estoy devolviendo la que tú me hiciste hace un año. ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste a cuántos hombres había invitado a mi casa?

-Estaba enfadado y...

-¿No me digas? Yo creí que solo querías hacerme sentir como una libertina.

Darien sujetó su cara entre las manos y poseyó su boca con tal fuerza que Serena casi olvidó de qué estaban hablando.

-Tú no eres una libertina.

-Claro que no. Y, desde luego, te salí muy cara. ¡Medio millón de libras!

-No quiero hablar de ese dinero.

-No quieres hablar de nada que te incomode.

El maldito dinero. El que se había quedado su padrastro, el que había costado sacar a Andrew de la cárcel...

Darien trazó sus labios con un dedo.

-Por fin estamos juntos. Piensa solo en eso.

Cuando volvió a besarla, el deseo se vio intensificado por los sentimientos que aquel hombre despertaba en ella. Lo amaba. Lo deseaba. Enfebrecida, como él, lo tocaba por todas partes, disfrutando de la tensa piel masculina con sus dedos. Temblando bajo la exploración, Darien la colocó sobre él para buscar su boca.

-Me vuelves loco -murmuró con voz ronca.

-Y tú a mí.

Incluso respirar era un reto con las expertas manos del hombre explorando su cuerpo. La excitación creció tan rápido que Serena perdió la cabeza, moviéndose sobre él, abriendo las piernas para él. El deseo nunca había sido tan fuerte, nunca antes la había calado de tal forma.

Su corazón latía con violencia, no podía respirar, no podía esperar, solo podía concentrarse en una cosa...

Cuando Darien se enterró en ella con una poderosa embestida, se apretó contra su pecho con un gemido de agonía. Lo que siguió le proporcionó el mayor placer que había sentido nunca. Se entregó a él, quemándose de impaciencia, sintiendo que tocaba el cielo.

Cuando terminaron, Serena se sentía gloriosa. Darien la apretaba con tal fuerza que no sabía dónde empezaba ella y dónde terminaba él. Y lo más bonito era cómo la miraba.

-Eres muy especial.

-Tú también.

-Puede que no te deje ir nunca.

Ella sonrió, como la esfinge. ¿Dejarla ir? Darien ibn Chiba nunca podría dejarla ir.

-¿Dónde crees que estoy? -preguntó Darien, al teléfono.

Había algo muy sexy en la voz del hombre, pensó Serena. Darien le había proporcionado un teléfono móvil para que pudieran conversar cuando él estaba fuera de palacio y se dedicaban a preparar los encuentros como si fueran amantes secretos. Serena no soltaba nunca el teléfono. Era su substituto, el seguro de que era la mujer más deseable del mundo para él.

La rana había vuelto a convertirse en príncipe. El príncipe más hermoso y más cálido del desierto.

-¿Vienes a casa? -preguntó ella, ansiosa.

-No.

-¿Cuánto vas a tardar?

-No lo sé. ¿Dónde estás?

-En el jardín -suspiró Serena-. Tendrás que buscarme.

-¿Crees que no lo haría? -murmuró él con un tono lleno de promesas.

Serena colgó, volviendo su atención a los niños. Después de disfrutar de la merienda, estaban jugando sobre una alfombra bajo los árboles.

Mimet se puso de pie sujetándose a ella y le plantó un beso en la cara. Mina estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, jugando con una flor, y Zafiro tumbado, mirando el cielo, en una postura muy simpática. Cuando Darien no estaba en el palacio, Serena siempre estaba con los niños. Él solía pasar un rato con ellos por la noche, cuando volvía de sus reuniones. Pero en esos momentos, Serena lo dejaba solo. Entendía que, para él, la relación con tres niños tan pequeños era difícil.

A veces se había preguntado si sabría las horas que pasaba con ellos cuando él no estaba, pero como Darien no había sacado el tema, Serena decidió no hacerlo tampoco. En cualquier caso, cuando estaban juntos, no había nada más en el mundo. Estaban encerrados, viviendo una aventura tan apasionada que Serena se sentía completamente feliz. Estaba más enamorada de él que nunca. Y Darien de ella. No podía negarlo.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, vio con el rabillo del ojo que las criadas se arrodillaban en la alfombra. Sorprendida, levantó la cabeza y se quedó atónita al ver a Darien a unos metros de ella. Le había dicho que no se dirigía al palacio, pero era una broma. Ya estaba en palacio.

Darien parecía sorprendido de verla con los niños e hizo un gesto con la mano para que las criadas desaparecieran.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan amiga de los niños?

Zafiro se levantó de un salto y le gritó algo en árabe.

-Calla, Zafiro.

El niño se volvió hacia ella, llorando.

-Parece que te has vuelto indispensable -murmuró Darien, atónico, al ver que las mellizas también se ponían a llorar-. ¿Es una casualidad o lo has hecho a propósito?

Después de decir aquello, se dio la vuelta, aparentemente ofendido.

-¿Qué le has dicho, Zafiro? -preguntó Serena, angustiada.

-Que eres mi mamá y que si tú te vas, yo me voy contigo -contestó el niño, sollozando.

**jajaja rana eso fue genial pobre Zafiro esta tan encariñado con Sere que tiene miedo de perderla ojala no suceda y ese Dar por fin aprenda a confiar en ella **


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantajea a un amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**(The arabian mistress)**

**CAPITULO 9**

Serena lo encontró en las habitaciones del primer piso.

-¡Darien!

Él se dio la vuelta, con expresión indescifrable.

-¿Has conseguido mitigar la histeria que mi presencia ha provocado?

-Los niños se han ido a dormir. Yo no sabía que Zafiro mantenía en secreto el tiempo que pasaba conmigo y, desde luego, tampoco sabía que pensaba en mí como en una madre.

-No puedo decir que me haya gustado que me traten como si fuera el lobo feroz -dijo Darien entonces-. Incluso Mina y Mimet, que suelen recibirme con una sonrisa...

-Estaban cansadas y cuando Zafiro se puso a llorar, se asustaron.

-Ya -murmuró él, sin mirarla-. Había notado el cambio de comportamiento en mi hermano, pero pensé que era debido a que ya no tenía criados con los que portarse violentamente.

-Está muy solo, Darien. Quizá por eso me ha buscado a mí. Es un niño muy pequeño.

-La verdad es que yo estaba tan aliviado por su nueva actitud que no quise preguntarme cómo se había producido el milagro.

-Esos niños necesitan gente que los cuide. Los he visto tan solos, tan faltos de cariño que me ha parecido mi obligación estar con ellos.

-Es asombroso cómo te has ganado su amor a mis espaldas –dijo entonces Darien.

-¿A tus espaldas? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que acusarme de algo?

-¿Y por qué no me has dicho tú que pasabas tiempo con los niños?

Serena suspiró, agotada.

-Tú no tienes tiempo para nada. O, mejor dicho, solo tienes tiempo para tu trabajo y para mí. Y creo que deberías aprender a tratar con niños, Darien. No es una recriminación, es un consejo.

Darien la miró, perplejo.

-Zafiro se encuentra más cómodo conmigo desde que tiene una nueva «mama».

-Es un niño muy afectuoso.

-Y tú eres una mujer muy afectuosa. Es irónico que yo haya sido el último en enterarme de cuánto quieres a los niños de mi familia.

¿Sospecharía que se había encariñado con los niños para intentar que él la aceptara de nuevo como esposa? Era muy capaz.

-Estoy en palacio y hay tres niños sueltos por los pasillos. No es extraño que juegue con ellos.

Darien se dejó caer sobre un sillón.

-La verdad es que la mayoría de las mujeres habrían salido corriendo al conocer a mi hermanito, pero tú le has entregado tu corazón.

-He hecho lo que he podido. Me dan pena esos niños. Lo que no sé es qué va a ser de ellos cuando me marche.

Él la miró, pensativo.

-Hay que pensar en el futuro. Yo solía hacerlo, pero... Desde luego, no lo hice cuando pensé en divorciarme de ti.

-¿Cuando «pensaste» en divorciarte? -repitió ella, sorprendida.

-Sí... la verdad es que no lo he hecho -confesó Darien.

-¿No?

-No tenía sentido decirte esto hace tres semanas, cuando seguía creyendo que iba a divorciarme de ti.

-Entonces, ¿no estamos divorciados?

-Sigues siendo mi mujer.

Serena lo miró, estupefacta.

-Me parece que he tomado demasiado el sol.

Darien la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

-Estás muy pálida.

-Es que esa es una noticia bomba -intentó bromear ella.

-El día de la tormenta de arena, di una rueda de prensa en la que anuncié que eras mi mujer. Una vez que tu presencia en palacio se hizo pública, tuve que tomar una decisión. O eso o tendría que cargar con un escándalo que mancharía el nombre de mi familia para siempre.

-El nombre de tu familia -repitió Serena, irónica.

-Sí. A veces es difícil contar la verdad.

-Yo pensé que tú siempre decías la verdad.

-Ultimamente, me he dado cuenta de que la verdad a veces es complicada.

Qué conveniente, pensó Serena. Darien podía jugar con la verdad, mientras que la pequeña mentira que ella le había contado sobre su edad seguía pendiendo sobre su cabeza como una espada.

-Entonces, me has mentido...

-Nunca dije que me hubiera divorciado.

-Pero tú sabías que yo lo creía.

-Si me hubieras preguntado directamente, te lo habría dicho.

-¿Y cómo le has explicado a tu pueblo que tengas una esposa que nadie sabe de dónde sale?

-Mi familia nunca ha hablado públicamente de su vida privada, de modo que no es extraño. Les conté que nos casamos hace un año, pero que debido al luto por la muerte de mis familiares, decidí esperar para hacer público nuestro matrimonio.

-Ah, ya veo. Estás dando la imagen de un hombre piadoso y conservador. ¿No es eso?

Darien la miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada.

-Supongo que merezco lo que dices. Me lo merezco por haber dado lugar a una serie de acontecimientos que estaban destinados al desastre.

-Entonces, ¿todo el mundo sabe que estamos casados? Por eso tantas reverencias, tantos saludos militares... Nuestro matrimonio estaba siendo celebrado en aquel banquete, en el desierto -dijo entonces Serena, que empezaba a entenderlo todo-. Debí haberlo imaginado.

-Mi gente, y eso incluye a mis parientes, no entablarían una conversación contigo a menos que yo lo hiciera antes. Es una simple regla de etiqueta. Pero yo pensé que te habrías dado cuenta...

Serena se levantó, furiosa.

-Aquella fue nuestra noche de bodas, pero tú me dejaste creer que me tratabas como a una concubina delante de todo el mundo.

-El sentido común debería haberte dicho que no podía portarme de esa forma con una mujer sin que fuera mi esposa -intentó disculparse él.

-¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Qué sé yo de las costumbres de tu país? –le espetó Serena, airada-. Te habrías cortado la lengua antes de darme el «supuesto» placer de decirme que era tu esposa. Y he dicho «supuesto», Darien.

-Serena... -empezó a decir él, tomándola por los hombros.

-¡No me toques!

-Por favor, escúchame. He cometido errores, pero si no te das cuenta de cuántas cosas han cambiado entre nosotros en estas semanas, yo sí. Te deseo como mi esposa. Sería un honor para mí...

-Durante todo este tiempo, he sido tu esposa, pero yo era la única que no lo sabía.

-Solo yo era consciente de que no lo sabías.

-¿Y crees que eso cambia algo? ¿Crees que puedo confiar en ti? ¡Estoy harta, Darien! ¡Estoy harta de buscar tu amor y que tú me lo niegues y te lo niegues a ti mismo! No quiero volver a verte, ¿me entiendes?

-Serena, es mejor que te calmes...

-¿Calmarme?

Aquel juego había ido demasiado lejos. La había engañado, la había tratado como si fuera una niña, mintiendo y manipulando a todas horas. De repente, furiosa, levantó la mano y le dio una bofetada.

-Serena...

-Ahora tienes motivo para encerrarme en la cárcel.

Después de eso, salió de la habitación. No sabía hacia dónde corría, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que apartarse de aquel hombre. Cegada por las lágrimas y sin saber dónde ir, subió una escalera de piedra en forma de espiral.

-¡Serena!

Ella se volvió y, sin darse cuenta, perdió pie. La escalera no tenía pasamanos y Serena intentó sujetarse a la pared, pero era demasiado tarde. Un segundo después, sintió un dolor intenso en la cabeza. Pronto, todo se volvió negro.

-Es solo un golpe en la cabeza, Zafiro... -sonrió Serena, apretando la manita del niño-. Me alegro mucho de haber salido del hospital.

-¿Puedo quedarrne contigo?

-Serena necesita descansar -dijo entonces Darien, tomando al niño en brazos-. La verás más tarde... te lo prometo.

-Pero dentro de muy poco rato -protestó el niño.

Serena no quería mirar a Darien. Había recuperado la conciencia en el helicóptero que la llevaba al hospital. La examinaron tres médicos y se enteró de que el príncipe había evitado que la caída fuera más grave.

No lo había mirado durante toda la noche, aunque él se había quedado sentado en un sillón al lado de la cama. Y no lo había mirado cuando él tomó su mano en medio de la noche, rogándole que lo perdonara.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Darien se acercó a la cama.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Cuando él se marchó, cerró los ojos. No lloraría, no iba a llorar. Durante todo aquel tiempo, había sido su esposa, pero Darien se lo había ocultado para ofenderla. Y solo había hecho público su matrimonio porque las circunstancias lo obligaron a ello.

No tenía sentido seguir porque nunca podría confiar en él. Solo había una solución: el divorcio. Un gran vacío se apoderó de ella entonces y tuvo que apretar los ojos para no llorar. Poco a poco, se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó unas horas más tarde, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido y, tomando un espejito, examinó el hematoma que tenía en la frente. Por fortuna, el flequillo casi lo disimulaba del todo.

Después de bañarse y tomar el almuerzo, buscó en su armario algo de ropa.

Tenía un vestuario gigantesco; el armario ocupaba toda una pared. Una semana antes, Darien le había regalado docenas de vestidos de diseño importados de Europa. Eran vestidos fabulosos que Serena solo había visto en las revistas. Al principio, le había dado un poco de reparo aceptarlos, pero la ilusión de llevar algo que solo podían ponerse las modelos hizo que olvidara sus reservas. ¿Quién habría elegido los vaqueros que guardaba en la maleta, frente a la posibilidad de vestirse con las mejores telas, los mejores cortes, los diseños más originales?

Pero aquel no era momento para trajes de diseño. Serena se puso sus viejos vaqueros y una camisa blanca y salió de la habitación.

Darien no estaba en casa, sino en su despacho del Haja y decidió pedir un coche. Poco después, una limusina con la bandera de Jumar apareció en la puerta de palacio.

Serena se sorprendió al ver que dos policías en moto se colocaban delante del coche y varias furgonetas oscuras, detrás. La limusina atravesaba la carretera con las sirenas de los policías abriéndoles paso, sin respetar los semáforos en rojo y parando la circulación cuando era conveniente.

Por primera vez, Serena se dio cuenta de que estar casada con Darien no era igual que estar casada con otro hombre y que cualquier cosa que hiciera podría tener consecuencias imprevisibles.

Malachate la esperaba en la puerta del gigantesco edificio. Parecía preocupado por su salud y sorprendido de que ya se hubiera levantado de la cama.

Cuando la llevó al despacho de Darien, el corazón de Serena latía con violencia. Él estaba de pie, con un traje de color claro, tan fabulosamente atractivo como siempre.

-El médico ha dicho que deberías descansar -dijo, clavando en ella sus ojos zafiros-. Pero siéntate, por favor.

-Prefiero quedarme de pie -replicó ella, a la defensiva-. De pie te esperé en el patio el primer día. ¿Recuerdas?

-No fue una falta de cortesía por mi parte, sino una distracción. Yo también estaba tenso durante aquella entrevista.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo no lo noté.

-Fue una tremenda sorpresa para mí que mi esposa no supiera que lo era -dijo Darien, irónico.

-Eso ya no tiene importancia. Ya hemos hablado demasiado sobre el asunto.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que estás haciendo una larga lista con mis pecados para poder imponerlos como una barrera entre los dos? Una vez yo hice lo mismo contigo -dijo él entonces-. Sin verte, era capaz de amontonar todo lo que tenía contra ti como si fuera un juez. Ni siquiera me escribiste una nota de condolencia cuando murió mi padre, Serena. Estábamos separados, pero eras mi mujer. Pensé que yo no te importaba nada, que no tenías corazón...

-Yo no sabía nada del accidente, ya te lo he dicho -lo interrumpió ella-. Si lo hubiera sabido, te habría escrito una carta.

-¿Qué crees que pensé cuando perdí a mi padre, a mis tíos, a mi primo, que era, además, mi mejor amigo, y tú no pareciste darte por enterada?

Serena se mordió los labios. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que decirle que ella no sabía nada sobre aquel accidente? A pesar de todo, sentía pena. Pena por todo lo que se habían perdido, por los malentendidos, por el tiempo que habían pasado solos.

-¿Y dónde estabas tú cuando yo perdí mi casa, cuando tuve que buscar refugio en un sucio estudio? -le preguntó ella entonces.

-Tienes razón -suspiró Darien-. Perdona, no quería hacer que te sintieras mal. Yo tampoco sabía dónde estabas viviendo, Serena. Solo quiero que sepas cómo el orgullo y la rabia pueden cegarnos a todos. No nos hagas esto ahora, cuando hemos encontrado la forma de saltar esas barreras.

-¿Y dónde estaba yo cuando ha ocurrido ese milagro?

-Serena, si me quieres... no hay barreras y no hay nada que el tiempo no pueda curar.

Había ido allí para enfrentarse con él, había intentado reunir valor para decirle que quería volver a Londres inmediatamente. Pero era imposible. ¿Cómo iba a abandonar a aquel hombre, equivocado o no, orgulloso o no, testarudo o no?

-Había venido aquí para discutir el divorcio.

-¿El divorcio? -repitió Darien, angustiado.

-Eso es.

-Vuelve a casa, por favor. Ahora tengo una reunión muy importante, pero dame otra oportunidad. Hablaremos cuando vuelva esta noche.

Serena suspiró. Le daría otra oportunidad. Al amor siempre hay que darle oportunidades.

-De acuerdo.

-Su Alteza desea volver a casa, Malachate -anunció Darien, aliviado.

Serena estaba tan sorprendida de que la hubiera llamado Alteza que casi se chocó con Malachate en el pasillo.

-¿Soy una princesa de verdad?

-Lo es -contestó el hombre-. El regalo de poseer ese título solo depende del príncipe. Usted es la segunda princesa en la historia de Jumar.

-¿En serio?

Malachate, sonrió. Evidentemente, aquel era un tema que lo interesaba.

-La madre del príncipe Darien disfrutó de ese título tras el nacimiento de su hijo. Pero pienso que es buena idea que Su Alteza le haya otorgado el título inmediatamente.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Puede que le interese saber que ahora puede sentarse en público cuando esté en presencia del príncipe y que puede caminar a su lado sin que nadie diga que es una falta de respeto.

Serena miró al hombre, atónita. ¿Las mujeres de Jumar seguían soportando ese tipo de actitud? ¿Dónde se había metido? Y según Darien, Jumar era un país muy civilizado...

-Sí -sonrió Malachate, satisfecho-. Eso marcará un precedente en esta parte del mundo.

Y ella marcaría muchos otros, pensó Serena. Muchos otros.

**jajaja Darien es una mendiga rata mira que hacerla pensar que era su concubina hijo que poca...**

**amigas perdon pero ayer ya ni pude actualizar ya llegue tarde del trabajo por lo mismo antes de irme de nuevo les dejo la actualizacion saludos **


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantajea a un amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**(The arabian mistress)**

**CAPITULO 10**

Después de cenar con los niños, bañarlos, leerles cuentos y enviarlos a la cama, Serena se sentía más relajada.

A las ocho, Darien entró en el salón y le ofreció una sonrisa angelical.

-Voy a darme una ducha. ¿Quieres ducharte conmigo?

-Ya me he duchado, gracias.

-Solo estaba probando, tonta -sonrió Darien-. No quería insultarte.

Ella esperó diez minutos y después, nerviosa, subió al dormitorio. El grifo de la ducha estaba abierto y decidió esperar en la puerta, pero en cuanto oyó que lo cerraba, entró en la habitación.

-¿Por qué no te divorciaste de mí hace un año?

Darien salió de la ducha, echándose el pelo hacia atrás, desnudo y perfectamente cómodo consigo mismo.

-Porque no quería romper el lazo que tenía contigo. Y me temo que no tengo buenas noticias sobre ese tema.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hace algún tiempo se le pidió consejo sobre el divorcio a los jueces del Tribunal Supremo de mi país y esta tarde me he enterado de algo que no sabía. Ninguno de mis antepasados pidió nunca el divorcio. Por lo tanto, el mío sería el primero de un gobernante de Jumar. No hay ley, no hay caso, no hay nada -dijo Darien tranquilamente.

-Pero... no entiendo. Dijiste que sería muy fácil divorciarte de mí.

-Podría hacerlo cualquiera de mis súbditos. Pero yo no. Cuando te dije aquellas furiosas palabras un año atrás, no tenía ni idea de que no podía divorciarme. En realidad... estaba tan furioso que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo -admitió él, entre dientes.

-Entonces, ¿no podemos divorciarnos?

-Presumiblemente, los jueces encontrarían tarde o temprano la forma de hacerlo, pero... es que yo no quiero divorciarme.

-¿Desde cuándo no quieres divorciarte? Además, ¿no habías pedido consejo sobre el asunto a los jueces?

-No fui yo. Fue mi padre. Lo hizo unos meses antes de morir.

-¿Tu padre?

-Yo no sabía que había pensado divorciarse de la madre de Zafiro, pero parece que era así. Ha sido Malachate quien me ha informado sobre ello - dijo Darien, envolviendo una toalla en su cintura. -Yo no quiero el divorcio, Serena. Hasta ayer eras feliz...

-Ayer no sabía que no podíamos divorciarnos.

-Mientras creías ser mi amante has sido feliz. ¿No podrías serlo como mi esposa?

-No lo sé -contestó ella-. Sería algo nuevo para mí. Y todas esas costumbres tan anticuadas...

-Serena, estoy empezando a perder la paciencia -la interrumpió él entonces.

-¿Tú estás perdiendo la paciencia? ¿Y qué pasa con la mía? ¿No he tenido yo paciencia contigo? ¿No he intentado olvidar que me hayas hecho culpable de un chantaje en el que no tuve nada que ver?

-Perdona, tienes razón. Es que no entiendo por qué quieres divorciarte ahora. Dijiste que querías ser mi esposa porque me amabas y...

-¿Y por qué no te paraste a pensar un momento el año pasado, Darien? ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser como tú quieres, cuando tú quieres? - le espetó Serena, indignada.

Si quería que su relación con Darien ibn Chiba funcionara, tenía que dejar muy claro cuál era su sitio. Y su sitio estaba justo al lado de él. Ni un paso atrás.

-Aunque tu padrastro no hubiera intentado chantajearme, me habría casado contigo. Pero él lo estropeó todo, lo ensució todo...

-Aun así, deberías haberme creído, deberías haberme escuchado. Tengo todo el derecho a querer el divorcio. No es fácil estar contigo, Darien.

-Supongo que sí. Pero te olvidas de Zafiro. Él no es tan fuerte como yo. ¿Cómo crees que va a soportar una nueva pérdida en su vida?

Después de eso, Serena perdió todas las ganas de pelear. El pobre niño...

Además, Darien le había pedido perdón, le había dicho que no quería el divorcio, estuvo con ella durante toda la noche en el hospital, compungido.

Pero no le había dicho que la amaba. Quizá solo quería que permanecieran juntos porque tenía tres niños a su cargo, unos niños a los que ella había ofrecido su cariño... y a los que tendría que abandonar si decidía volver a Londres.

-Darien...

-¿Qué?

-No quiero hacerle daño a los niños -contestó Serena, sinceramente.

-Los niños. Veo que te importan mucho y... me alegro -murmuró él.

Después, empezó a vestirse, silencioso. Pobre Darien. Se sentía dolido porque pensaba que él no era lo más importante. Si supiera... Pero Serena necesitaba saber que él la amaba, necesitaba oírlo. Y hasta que Darien no se olvidara de su orgullo de príncipe árabe y se lo dijera, no pensaba caer rendida en sus brazos.

-Darien...

-Ojalá pudiera decir algo profundo, pero nuestra relación ha sido una comedia de los errores y no tengo palabras. ¿Qué voy a hacer con la yegua?

Serena lo miró, estupefacta.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De la yegua. Era una sorpresa para ti... Delilah, la yegua que tuviste que vender el año pasado. La he comprado, pero hasta que tengas un establo donde guardarla...

Serena se sintió tan conmovida por aquella inesperada sorpresa que tuvo que dejarse caer sobre un sillón. Cuando por fin consiguió levantarse, él se había ido.

Realmente, había desaparecido porque nadie podía darle noticias de su paradero.

Serena pidió a Malachate que acudiera a palacio y después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, sin decir nada claro, el hombre dijo que la llamaría cuando supiera algo.

-Pero no debe preocuparse. El príncipe Darien está a salvo.

-Yo solo quiero saber dónde está.

-Su Alteza suele ir a ciertos sitios secretos cuando desea estar solo. Puede que esté en la playa o en el desierto. Puede que esté conduciendo por la ciudad...

-¿Y cómo está tan seguro de que se encuentra a salvo cuando ni siquiera sabe dónde está? -preguntó Serena, irritada. Malachate no contestó. Se limitó a mirar la exquisita alfombra persa-. Nunca puede estar solo, ¿verdad?

-Nunca. Es un príncipe.

-Pero supongo que alguien lo vigila sin que sé dé cuenta.

-No hay razón para preocuparse -le aseguró Malachate-. Entendemos que el príncipe Darien debe soportar muchas restricciones en su vida y a veces necesita estar solo. Sigue siendo un hombre joven y nunca ha podido disfrutar de la libertad que disfrutó su padre porque los tiempos han cambiado mucho. Pero si me pregunta dónde está, mi obligación es decírselo, Alteza.

-No hace falta. No quiero saber dónde está.

Serena acompañó al hombre a las puertas de palacio, una cortesía merecida porque lo había puesto en un compromiso.

-El año pasado... fue un momento de insoportable inquietud –dijo entonces Malachate-. Pero durante las últimas semanas, esa inquietud parece haber desaparecido.

-Y seguirá siendo así -sonrió ella.

-Mi país se lo agradecerá, Alteza.

Serena entró en el dormitorio y se tumbó en la cama. Agradecía los consejos de Malachate porque le había hecho entender algo más sobre su marido. Darien solo desaparecía cuando estaba realmente desesperado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar que le había pedido perdón varias veces... algo que debía ser muy difícil para un hombre educado como un soberbio príncipe árabe.

Un año antes Darien la había amado y pensaba casarse con ella. El chantaje de Artemis no cambió nada. Entonces, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué aquella comedia de los errores, como el propio Darien llamaba a su relación?

Fuera lo que fuera, Serena decidió que no podía abandonar a aquel hombre. Era complicado, anticuado, difícil... pero lo amaba. Y él la amaba también, aunque no pudiera decirlo.

Horas después, escuchó los pasos de Darien en el dormitorio. Ella no dijo nada hasta que se acercó a la cama, desnudo.

-Sabía que estabas despierta.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Sin dudarlo, Serena se echó en sus brazos y sin dudarlo tampoco, él la apretó contra su pecho.

-Cuando hablamos, decimos cosas que no queremos decir –murmuró Darien-. Pero la curiosidad me mata. ¿Qué te ha dicho Malachate?

-¿Sabes que ha estado aquí?

-Tengo mi propio servicio de espionaje -río su marido.

-Estaba preocupada por ti.

-Me alegro. Me hubiera gustado ir a la playa a nadar un rato, pero si lo hago tienen que sacar a todo el mundo del agua y... es muy complicado.

-Entonces, ¿sabes que llevas escolta aunque vayas de incógnito?

-Claro que lo sé. Llevo tanta compañía que es como si siempre estuviera dando una fiesta -dijo Darien, irónico-. Pero no digo nada. Mis escoltas se sienten orgullosos de seguirrne creyendo que son invisibles.

-Menuda fiesta.

-Estoy acostumbrado -se encogió él de hombros-. He estado conduciendo por ahí, pensando...

-¿En mí? -preguntó Serena.

-¿Vas a quedarte?

-Sí. Pero no quiero seguir hablando, Darien.

Él la apretó con fuerza, haciéndola notar su poderosa excitación. Serena sintió un estremecimiento, como si hubieran encendido un interruptor.

-Sería una crueldad condenarme a más duchas frías.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-De repente, estás de acuerdo con todo lo que digo. El sexo nos une mucho -sonrió él.

Cuando Serena levantó la cara, Darien tomó sus labios con un beso devorador. Un beso en el que le decía cuánto la amaba. Sin palabras.

**se pasa ahora ocupo al pobre de Zafiro para que se quedara por que no simplemente le dijo que la quiere esos hombres cabezotas...**

**Bueno amigas mañana inicio la nueva trama "La prometida del desierto" aver que tal les parece**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantajea a un amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**(The arabian mistress)**

**CAPITULO 11**

Tres días más tarde, Serena acudió a su primera visita oficial con Darien.

Un nuevo centro para niños con problemas de dislexia cuya inauguración iba a presidir el príncipe.

-Pero nadie esperará que yo vaya -protestó Serena.

-Como ya ha sido anunciado nuestro matrimonio, tú estás incluida en todas mis recepciones oficiales. Mi agenda está organizada con meses de antelación, pero habrá que contratar más personal porque tendrás que hacer apariciones cuando yo esté de viaje.

Ella lo miró, completamente desconcertada.

-¿No lo dirás en serio?

-Todo el mundo siente curiosidad por conocerte. Aunque, si prefieres permanecer en palacio y no aparecer en público, respetaré tu decisión. Tu predecesora, la madre de Zafiro, no quería aparecer en público. Iba con velo y exigía quedarse en palacio.

-Yo no pienso llevar velo por nada del mundo.

-No te he dicho que tengas que hacerlo -rio Darien-. La madre de Zafiro era una mujer muy impopular. Nuestras mujeres se sentían amenazadas por su anticuado comportamiento. Además, yo quiero presumir de ti, no tenerte escondida.

Cuando llegaron al centro para niños, Serena descubrió que no era tan difícil. Solo tenía que saludar a la gente y hablar con los niños que estudiarían allí. Era una labor de relaciones públicas.

Durante el almuerzo, se encontró cara a cara con Rei, la prima de Darien que había causado una conmoción en el desierto.

Rei, vestida con una hermosa túnica rosada, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Darien charlaba con varios hombres.

-No te había visto, pero supongo que tienes algo que ver con este centro -la saludó Serena, intentando ser amable.

-Yo he organizado la recaudación del dinero para construirlo. Soy muy conocida en Jumar por mis causas benéficas -dijo la morena, orgullosa- . ¿Puedo felicitarla por su mano izquierda con los niños, Alteza?

-Gracias -murmuró Serena, sospechando que la frase estaba llena de sarcasmo.

-Pero claro, con tres niños que cuidar y la necesidad de tener un hijo propio, el príncipe Darien sabía exactamente qué cualidades debía buscar en su esposa -murmuró Rei entonces-. Mejor usted que yo.

La joven se alejó entonces y Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular su ansiedad. ¿Era esa la razón por la que Darien no quería divorciarse?

¿Habría dicho lo mismo si Zafiro, Mina y Mimet no se hubieran encariñado tanto con ella? Darien se tomaba sus obligaciones con mucha seriedad y Serena sabía que era capaz de poner el deber por delante de sus inclinaciones personales.

Además, necesitaba un heredero, pero se protegía cada noche para que no hubiera un embarazo. Quizá no confiaba en ella lo suficiente, se dijo. Quizá Darien quería estar completamente seguro antes de discutir el asunto de los hijos.

Su marido estaba hablando con Rei en ese momento. ¿Qué le estaría diciendo aquella horrible mujer? Los hombres son muy vulnerables a la manipulación... En ese momento, su prima se alejó, curiosamente pálida.

En la limusina, de vuelta al palacio, Darien tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios.

-Lo has hecho de maravilla. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Espero que tu gente me dé un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme. Tengo mucho que aprender sobre tu país.

-¿Por eso parecías tan aprensiva? -sonrió él. Serena asintió-. No te preocupes, aprenderás enseguida y podrás representar a Jumar en cualquier parte. Te pareces a mi madre. Ella también defendía sus causas con mucha pasión. Estoy seguro de que podrás aportar ideas para que las cosas en Jumar funcionen mejor.

Emocionada por aquella muestra de confianza, Serena sonrió.

-Espero que así sea.

-Mi prima no volverá a molestarte -dijo entonces Darien-. Me ha irritado mucho que te hablase como lo ha hecho...

-¿Has oído la conversación?

-Por casualidad. Pero ya imaginaba que habría sido Rei la persona que te insultó durante el banquete de bodas. Conozco bien a mis parientes y solo a Rei podía molestarla que yo eligiera otra esposa.

-Supongo que pensaba que ella era mejor candidata.

-Los matrimonios entre primos son habituales en mi país, pero a mi padre no le gustaron nunca.

-Entonces, aunque hubieras querido casarte con ella, no habrías podido.

-Siempre he podido elegir. Rei estaba celosa, pero a partir de ahora te tratará con el respeto debido.

-No tenías que intervenir...

-Claro que sí. Cuando te vi hablando con ella, me di cuenta de que no te atrevías a decirle lo que pensabas.

-¿No esperarías que me pusiera a discutir delante de todo el mundo?

-No. Pero me hace gracia que a mí me grites y no te atrevas con mi prima -rio Darien.

-Estaba intentando ponerme digna -sonrió Serena.

Darien apretó su mano.

-Podrías haberle dado la espalda, eso le habría sentado fatal.

Serena apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido. Quizá no se atrevía a decirle que la amaba, pero estaba dispuesto a cuidar de ella. Eso estaba claro.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono del coche y Darien contestó con gesto impaciente. Un segundo de pués, colgó con expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre? No serán los niños, ¿verdad?

-No. Parece que nuestra familia ha elegido el mismo día para avergonzarnos.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu padrastro nos espera en Muraaba y Malachate necesita ayuda.

-Artemis está en Jumar... ¿otra vez?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? -suspiró Darien-. ¿Debo ser un corrupto y meterlo en la cárcel con cualquier excusa? Es lo que él espera de lo que cree un pueblo primitivo. Y sería una pena desilusionarlo.

-Qué horror -murmuró ella.

-No te preocupes. Yo me libraré de tu padrastro.

-No estoy preocupada. Todo lo contrario; estoy deseando enfrentarme con él de una vez por todas -dijo Serena. Darien la miró, incrédulo-. No temas, no voy a matarlo con mis propias manos. Pero, ¿qué es lo que quiere ahora?

Solo Artemis Moon podía atreverse a asomar la cabeza en la casa de un hombre al que, una vez, había intentado hacer chantaje.

-Quizá tu hermano ha notado por fin la desaparición de su hermana pequeña.

-No digas eso, Darien.

-¿Crees que no sé que preguntas todos los días si hay carta suya? Tu familia no te merece, Serena.

Era cierto que no sabía nada de Andrew. Había llamado a casa de su padrastro un par de veces para hablar con su hermano, pero a pesar de haber dejado varios mensajes en el contestador, nadie se había puesto en contacto con ella.

-Andrew nunca ha sido muy dado a llamar por teléfono –intentó defenderlo Serena-. Los hombres son así.

-Pero si él te debe su libertad...

-Andrew no sabe nada del asunto.

-Cualquiera habría podido imaginar que su milagrosa salida de prisión y la desaparición de su hermana tenían algo que ver.

-Hablaré con Artemis a solas. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Malachate lo ha llevado a palacio.

-Imagínate a tu padrastro suelto en el Haja, montando un escándalo.

Malachate los esperaba en la entrada de palacio y después de disculparse ante Serena, le dijo unas palabras a Darien en árabe.

Su marido se volvió, sonriendo.

-Malachate me ha dicho que Artemis ha conseguido una gran suma de dinero.

-¿De dónde?

-La lotería británica, por lo visto.

Serena lo miró, incrédula. En cualquier caso, Artemis con dinero era mejor que Artemis sin dinero. Y el miedo de que su padrastro hubiera decidido pedir un préstamo aprovechándose de la situación desapareció.

Cuando entraron en el salón, su padrastro estaba mirando un jarrón antiguo.

-Supongo que esta es una recompensa por tantos años de robo y pillaje -dijo, con toda tranquilidad-. No me extraña que estas tribus árabes estén todo el día peleándose.

Serena hubiera deseado que se la tragase la tierra.

-Bienvenido a Muraaba, Artemis -dijo Darien, como si no lo hubiera oído-. Tienes razón. Mis antepasados eran despiadados y consiguieron el trono matando a todo el que se ponía en su camino.

Artemis lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Sabía que no me guardaría rencor, Alteza. Usted es un hombre de negocios, como yo. Hola, Serena. Veo que estás muy bien y me alegro. Pero, si no te importa, tengo asuntos que discutir con el príncipe.

Serena se cruzó de brazos.

-No pienso ir a ninguna parte.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-¿Cómo está Andrew y por qué no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo?

-Lo he enviado con Lita y los niños a España. Andrew no sabe que estás aquí... pero vamos a lo nuestro. He venido para llevarme a Serena a casa.

-¿Perdona?

Artemis sacó un talonario del bolsillo.

-Supongo que Malachate le ha contado lo de la lotería, así que no perdamos más tiempo. Aquí tiene, todo lo que le debo, con intereses -anunció, firmando un cheque.

Darien levantó una ceja.

-¿Has venido a pagarme las deudas de Andrew?

-Eso y las quinientas mil libras que me «regaló» para que Serena no abriera la boca después del numerito en la embajada.

-Te refieres a nuestra boda, claro.

-Llámelo como quiera, pero le digo una cosa... yo no lo habría hecho mejor. No suelen engañarme, pero tengo que confesar que usted lo hizo.

-Pero si fuiste tú quien intentó chantajearme -le recordó Darien.

-Yo no hice eso. Solo le llevé aparte para preguntarle qué opinarían en su país si se enteraran de que estaba jugando con una niña de dieciocho años.

-Ya, claro.

-Era mi obligación cuidar de Serena y nadie puede decir que no lo intenté. Admito que me quedé sorprendido cuando, por casualidad, levanté el teléfono y oí que mi hijastra lo invitaba a cenar a solas en casa. Ella, que era una niña tan buena, de repente, se portaba como una...

-¿Cómo te atreves? -intervino Serena, furiosa.

-Perdona, pero ya sabes que no tengo pelos en la lengua -replicó Artemis.

-Deja que termine, Serena.

Aquello era intolerable. Su padrastro había ido a buscarla a cambio de un cheque, como si fuera un paraguas que alguien había dejado olvidado en alguna parte.

-Enseguida me di cuenta de que usted la estaba llevando por el mal camino...

-Qué astuto -lo interrumpió Darien.

-Pensé que le haría un favor a Serena si me libraba de usted.

-Y, desde luego, lo conseguiste -dijo ella, sin poder disimular su amargura.

-Por cierto, invertí el medio millón de libras a tu nombre en un negocio que está dando beneficios. Así que no me lo he quedado, puedes recuperarlo cuando quieras. Bueno, y ya que está todo dicho, será mejor que nos vayamos...

-Serena no es algo que se pueda comprar -lo interrumpió Darien.

-¿Por qué quieres que me vaya contigo, Artemis? A ti te importa un bledo lo que me pase.

-Yo no dejaría ni a mi peor enemigo en este país -replicó su padrastro-. ¡Hasta me han quitado las botellas de whisky en el aeropuerto!

-Los turistas no pueden entrar en el país con alcohol, aunque puede comprarse en los hoteles -explicó su marido, haciendo gala de una paciencia sorprendente.

-Mira, Serena... puede que no haya sido el mejor padrastro del mundo, pero yo tampoco te he caído bien nunca. No tiene sentido que te quedes aquí, esperando una alianza que...

-Mi bisabuelo le regaló a su concubina favorita una pulsera de oro y zafiros que todas las esposas del príncipe de Jumar han llevado desde entonces en lugar de una alianza -lo interrumpió Darien.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? -exclamó Artemis, levantando los ojos al cielo-. En este país nada es normal.

-Claro que no es normal -murmuró Serena, mirando la hermosa pulsera que llevaba en el tobillo y de la que casi se había olvidado.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? -preguntó su padrastro, asombrado.

-Serena es mi mujer, Artemis -explicó Darien.

-Pero... ¿cómo lo has conseguido, hija?

-Llevamos más de un año casados.

-¿Entonces... ?

-Nuestra boda fue legal -le informó Serena.

-Vaya, francamente... -su padrastro se había quedado sin palabras-. Y yo pensando que era usted un zorro. Entonces, ¿están legalmente casados?

-Por supuesto que sí. Y le sugiero que no vuelva a Jumar. Nunca.

-Adiós, Artemis -se despidió Serena.

-Llévalo al aeropuerto, Malachate. Y asegúrate de que sube al primer avión que salga para Europa -le ordenó Darien a su ayudante. Después, tomó a Serena de la mano para salir al pasillo-. Me hubiera gustado darle un puñetazo. Ese tipo es insoportable.

-No entiendo qué vio mi madre en él. Pero ha dicho algo que me ha dado pena: que a mí tampoco me cae bien. Tiene razón. Quizá por eso nunca hemos podido entendernos.

-Incluso a los cinco años tenías buen gusto -sonrió Darien.

-No sé si volveré a ver a mi hermano -suspiró Serena,

-Claro que sí. Si es necesario, arrancaré a Andrew de las garras de ese grosero... ¡Venir aquí con un cheque! Quería pagar por ti, Serena. Por ti, cuando yo no te dejaría por nada del mundo.

-Podrías haberme dicho antes lo que representaba esta pulsera - observó ella.

-Es que no hay forma de decirle a una mujer occidental que deseas hacerla tuya con una pulsera. Sois muy quisquillosas -sonrió su marido.

-Tiene mucha importancia para ti, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Pero también quiero devolverte el anillo. Era de mi madre.

-Me encantaría llevarlo -sonrió Serena.

-Por cierto, lo de la pulsera en el tobillo en mi país es como llevar algo azul en el tuyo. Un símbolo de suerte.

-¿Ah, sí? Veo que has pensado en todo.

-Te debo una disculpa por haber dudado de tu palabra, Serena.

-Y yo la acepto -sonrió ella-. Hace un año era una cría. Ni siquiera sé cómo me atreví a pedirte que vinieras a cenar a casa. Yo sabía que tu padre estaba enfermo y pensé que solo salías conmigo para divertirte...

-Nunca fue así. Hasta que mi estúpido orgullo hizo que no viera nada.

-Cuando te llamé, pensaba que estaba siendo increíblemente romántica.

-Desde luego, lo fuiste mucho más que yo aquella noche. Yo me enfadé porque... porque me pareció que te tomabas el sexo como algo sin importancia. Y para mí era muy importante - admitió su marido cuando llegaban al dormitorio-. Pensé que después no te sentirías atada a mí como yo me sentiría atado a ti. Que sería solo otro novio...

-¿De verdad?

-Yo nunca había estado enamorado antes y era una experiencia nueva - le reveló Darien con los ojos oscurecidos-. Las mujeres que había conocido hasta entonces solo estaban interesadas en pasarlo bien. Hasta que te conocí a ti.

-Cariño...

-Lo que estoy intentando decirte es que después de haber tenido aventuras que no me aportaban nada... te idealicé como si fueras un ángel.

-No soy un ángel, Darien.

-Y a mí no me gustaría vivir con uno -sonrió él-. Quería conocerte bien antes de hablar de amor o matrimonio.

-Lo entiendo.

-El horrible matrimonio de mi padre tuvo un gran efecto en mí. Era un hombre muy inteligente, pero cometió un terrible error.

-Y supongo que tú no querías cometer otro -dijo ella, comprensiva.

Darien tomó su cara entre las manos, mirándola con una expresión llena de remordimientos.

-Serena... cometí un error terrible. Me casé contigo, pero mi absurdo orgullo, mis miedos y mi horrible temperamento hicieron que te alejaras de mí. No he tenido un solo momento de felicidad desde entonces. Pero ni un tanque me habría obligado a volver a ti. Soy un estúpido orgulloso.

-No es culpa tuya. Artemis...

-Fue culpa mía, Serena. Debía haber confiado en ti. Te esperé durante veinticuatro horas en la embajada, pero no volviste. Y entonces volví a Jumar, enfurecido. No le dije a nadie que me había casado porque no traía ninguna esposa... Deja de llorar, Serena. No me merezco tus lágrimas -le rogó él, con voz ronca-. Entonces, mi padre murió y yo pensé que me escribirías...

-Y no lo hice.

-Por primera vez, pensé que realmente te había perdido.

-Yo estaba tan triste, Darien...

-Te quedaste sola, completamente sola. Y yo no conocía tu situación, no sabía que Andrew había vendido tu casa y vivías en un horrible estudio -suspiró Darien-. Cuando no recibí una nota tuya después del accidente, me volví amargado.

Serena apoyó la cara sobre su pecho.

-Y cuando volviste a verme, decidiste vengarte.

-Lo que deseaba era cualquier excusa para estar contigo sin tener que admitir que te quería en mi vida. Aquel día en el Haja, me quedé sorprendido al descubrir que, para ti, nuestro matrimonio había sido una tornadura de pelo.

-No sé por qué creí lo que me dijo Artemis.

-Es normal. Después de todo, yo fui tan estúpido como para creer que podía tenerte sin decirte que eras mi esposa. El pobre Malachate se quedó asombrado por mi comportamiento. No me lo ha dicho, pero sé que ha censurado esta situación desde el principio.

Serena apretó la cara contra el corazón del hombre.

-Los dos nos hemos comportado como niños...

-Y entonces te escapaste al desierto y descubrí que me moriría si te pasaba algo. Tenía tanto miedo que, por fin, tuve que admitir que seguía amándote.

-Dímelo otra vez -suspiró ella.

-Te amo, Serena.

-Yo estoy loca por ti, pero todo esto ha sido lo que tú dijiste el otro día: una comedia de los errores. No sé cuál de los dos ha cometido más.

-Yo, seguro. No me di cuenta de que te estaba haciendo daño. Y tampoco se me da muy bien aguantar reprimendas -sonrió Darien-. Pero tendré que aprender. De verdad pensaba que ibas a marcharte, Serena.

-¿Por eso te fuiste de palacio?

-Sí. Por eso y porque pensé que te importaban más los niños que yo. Pero debo confesar que guardé tu pasaporte en mi caja fuerte. No podía dejarte ir, mi amor. Era tan feliz contigo...

Después de aquella confesión, Serena se sentó en la cama con el aspecto de una mujer que no va a esconderle nada a su marido.

-Ven aquí.

-Eres tan perfecta... Estás hecha para mí.

-Y tú para mí. Dime una cosa -le pidió Serena entonces, apoyándose en un codo-. ¿Cuándo vamos a tener un hijo?

Darien la miró, sorprendido.

-Dentro de un par de años. Sé perfectamente que te he cargado con tres niños que no son tuyos y que solo tienes veinte años.

-Me encantan los niños. Y no me importaría tener uno.

-Pero a mí lo que me importa eres tú -susurró él, inclinándose para buscar sus labios-. Tenemos a Zafiro en reserva por si me pasa algo, así que no hay que preocuparse por el momento. Soy egoísta. Quiero estar solo contigo, no quiero compartirte con nadie.

-¿Por eso nunca me hablaste de los niños?

-La verdad es que tenía miedo de hablarte sobre ellos. Pensé que, al verlos, saldrías corriendo.

-Te quiero mucho, Darien -susurró Serena, acariciando su pelo.

-¿Ya no soy una rana? -bromeó él.

-Muy pocas veces las ranas se convierten en príncipe. Pero cuando ocurra, te lo diré.

Dieciocho meses más tarde, Serena colocaba a su hijo recién nacido a la sombra de un árbol.

El príncipe Endimion fue una sorpresa. Habían decidido esperar un poco para tener niños, pero durante un crucero por el Caribe el verano anterior habían sido un poco «irresponsables». Endimion se estiraba en aquel momento, abriendo sus ojitos azules un segundo para volver a cerrarlos después. Era un niño muy tranquilo.

Mina y Mimet, en pantalones cortos, estaban dando pataditas en el agua de la fuente, riendo como locas. Mientras las sacaba de allí para que no se calasen, a la vez que escuchaba la charla de Zafiro sobre el colegio, Serena solo podía pensar en lo feliz que era. Con tanta gente ayudándola, cuidar de cuatro niños no era tan difícil como Darien había pensado.

Andrew y sus sobrinos habían ido a visitarla un mes antes. Andrew trabajaba en Londres en una de las oficinas de Darien. Y según su hermano, Artemis estaba muy contento gastándose el dinero que había ganado en la lotería.

Dejando a los criados vigilando la cena de los niños, Serena fue a tomar una ducha. Cuando salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, Darien estaba en el dormitorio.

-Justo a tiempo.

-¿Crees que es una coincidencia? -preguntó Darien, clavando en ella sus ojos zafiros.

-A ver... ha pasado tres veces esta semana. No, no creo que sea una coincidencia -río Serena.

-¿Te estás quejando?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Creo que, como siempre, estamos pensando lo mismo -río Darien, tomándola en sus brazos-. ¿Contenta?

-Mucho.

-Nunca me has dicho si he dejado de ser una rana...

-¡Pasaste de rana a príncipe hace mucho tiempo, tonto! -río Serena.

Darien la colocó sobre la cama, mirándola con adoración.

-Pues dímelo. ¿Cuándo dejé de ser una horrible rana?

-El día que trajiste a mi yegua. Ese día me di cuenta de que yo realmente te importaba.

-¿Y sigues pensándolo?

-Por supuesto que sí. Cada día más. Por ejemplo, cuando me hacías sentir la mujer más sexy del mundo a pesar de que estaba embarazada de nueve meses, cuando buscaste un trabajo para mi hermano, cuando hiciste la piscina en el jardín para que pudiera nadar con los niños...

Serena tenía unas cien razones para quererlo más cada día, pero no quería contárselas todas.

-Ahora es mi turno. Te quiero por muchas cosas, pero sobre todo eres maravillosa, porque has aprendido árabe...

-Y no te ríes cuando intento hablarlo.

-Lo hablas de maravilla. Eres una esposa increíble, una princesa magnífica... una madre generosa y la amante de mi corazón, _aziz._

Cada frase iba puntuada por un beso y el diálogo terminó pronto.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvieron a hablar otra vez

FIN

**vaya al fin la historia debio ser lo que desde hace un año debio ocurrir espero esta historia haya sido de su agrado mañana subo la nueva trama**

***La prometida del desierto***

**Pd:si quieren alguna historia en especifico con confianza me dicen y con mucho gusto se las adapto...**


End file.
